The Brother Smile
by Natsuminatsu
Summary: Ace meet Luffy in Alabasta while try to pursued Teach who have escaping from their crew for treason. Will Ace take Luffy advice? Who is Blue Gentleman? What is he doing on the Moby Dick and waiting for Ace. Whitebeard is being accused for kidnapping The Straw Hat Captain and the Second in Command of the Revolutionary? Alive!Thatch, Ace!Sabo!Luffy
1. prologue

Ace meet Luffy in Alabasta while try to pursued Teach who have escaping from their crew for treason. Will Ace take Luffy advice? Who is Blue Gentleman? What is he doing on the Moby Dick and waiting for Ace. Whitebeard is being accused for kidnapping The Straw Hat Captain and the Second in Command of the Revolutionary? Alive!Thatch, Ace!Sabo!Luffy

* * *

PROLOGUE

Flashback...

_"Ace! You promise me you won't die." Luffy shouted._

_"Luffy... Sorry Lu he is one of my division and I responsible for him. Even he is a traitor." Ace told him._

_"He is your responsibility but he is was once a Whitebeard crew and they also want some revenge for your friend." Anger were feel while Luffy try to talk sense to his brother. Ace cannot deny what he just hear from his little brother. True to be told, his brother sometime will talk into sense straight forwardly and what he said is logically true to the core. He sigh defeatedly._

_"Luffy tell me what you see in this traitor." Ace hand over the picture of Marshall D. Teach._

_Luffy glace at the picture his brother told him to see. Instinctly, his smile gone and he look seriously furious. He didn't like what he feel about that man. He know that man is dangerous and will harm other just like the Bluejam but even more._

_"Luffy...?" ace instantly feel a killing intent flare from his little brother._

_'This isn' t good... Lu...'_

_"I don' t like him. He feel something wrong... Like Bluejam but more..." Luffy said bluntly. Ace know to trust Luffy instinct. He curse slightly._

_"Ace promise me don't go after him." Luffy said with his serious tone. Ace definitely don't like his tone._

_"I won't but we are..." Ace said after considering what Luffy thoughts.Luffy's owlish eyes looking at his brother eyes to eyes like searching for some true behind his brother word. The feeling like looking into his soul making Ace really feel his little brother is somehow knew if he is lying or not. After a while, Luffy crave his usual grind._

_"Ok. If your nakama is with you then you didn't break this promise." Luffy smile widely. Ace just shake his head and smile._

_'That my Lu...'_

_"How can I die first ototuto if you haven't become King of Pirates? The three of us did promise right." Ace said while thinking about the promise that the three of them on the cliff._

_"Yup. I will defeat your captain one day. Shishishi..." Luffy laugh away._

* * *

Present time...

Purru puru puru... Purru puru puru...

The sound of den den mushi ringging through from Ace backpack. He sail to the nearest island for a rest and take the call.

" Moshi... Moshi..." he answer.

" Your fire brain! Where are you?! I called you many time and you didn't answer, yoi." An angry voice echo through Ace ears. He sweetdrop.

"Aceee... (T. T)..." A sound of a man crying at the back.

"Thatch? You... You awake?! " Ace feel relieve and happy. A small tear gather at the edge of his eyes.

"They said you go after Teach. Come back Ace, please! I'm ok now. We can search togather. Please come back first" plead Thatch.

"I will hunt you where ever you are. Even I have to drag you to oyaji if I have to. You better stay where you are. We will come get you, yoi." The first Whitebeard Commander, Marco threatened Ace.

"No. Don't..." Ace said.

"WHAT!? WHY?" Thatch shouted and Marco just keep calm. He been trying to keep his anger down.

"Don't need to... I'm on my way back." Ace simply said.

"I drag you here... WHAT, YOI!? WHAT DID YOU SAID?" Marco shocked.

"I on my way back?" ace said slowly.

"Ok...? We wait you here... yoi..." Marco hung up.

"Ace coming back! Oyaji! Ace coming back!" Thatch run toward Whitebeard and yelled the news he got from Ace.

Whitebeard listen to his commander and smile. He look at Marco and Marco just shrugged his shoulder to say that even he didn't know why Ace is willing to come back by his own.

"Go prepare something for your brother. He must be hungry after the long travel." command Whitebeard to Thatch. Thatch smile widely.

"Yes, Oyaji! I make more food for him. How about we throw a feast?" Thatch suggested. Whitebeard just nod. Marco shacking his head fondly.

"Just try not to overexert yourself yoi." Marco said.

"Mother hen..." Thatch joking end up he being light punch on his head. Whitebeard just laugh away.

_Few hour later..._

The Striker come close to the Moby Dick. A smile plaster on Ace face for a while. He really miss his home. The thought of Marco angry form making him shudder a little. That mother hen on the Moby Dick really scary. He can imagine how Oyaji just laugh away and how Thatch will acting saddly by his action. A little laugh came out from his mouth. Shouting from above make him turn up his head. Namur lower the rope ladder so he can climb up.

After safely on the deck, he immediately being bear hug by one and only pompadour head, Thatch.

"Never do that again! You gonna give me heart attack!" Thatch said crying. Ace just sweatdrop by his action.

Marco looking at Ace without saying anything. Ace knew that Marco is angry with his action. He feel ashamed.

"Welcome back my son." Whitebeard said fondly. Ace looking toward the giant size captain of his.

"Thatch let go of me." ace tried to push Thatch away.

"No! You gonna run again. I won't let go!" Thatch hug Ace tightly. Ace rolled his eyes. Thatch really remind him of his annoying brother Luffy who really love the physical attention.

"I need to talk to Oyaji." Ace said. Thatch thinking for a while and letting Ace go slowly.

"You not gonna run are you?" He said again. Ace sigh.

"No I won't." Ace reply calmly. Marco just looking at their conversation quitely.

"Come Ace Oyaji and I need to have a talk with you." Marco said.

Ace shack his head. He facing Whitebeard with determination on his face.

"Oyaji, I know what I do is wrong and I disobey your command. But can we talk privately, please?" Ace looking at his captain for approval.

"Gurarara... Alright. We talk at my room." He agreed.

"But Oyaji yoi..." Marco not satisfied.

"Marco..." Just a word from Whitebeard makes Marco silence for a while. He looking at his captain to find answer. He knew maybe Ace have something important to share and it takes for a long time for Ace to open up with them. Marco just nod to tell his captain that he's understand.

Whitebeard lead Ace to his cabin. Ace following his captain and step by step he remember what Luffy said to him before they departed.

_Flashback..._

_"Ace tell him." Luffy blurt it out. He confuse of what Luffy try to said after he tell the story of his journey and become on of the Whitebeard commander._

_"What? What are you saying?" He wondering._

_"Tell ossan about your dad." Luffy said bluntly. That shocking Ace._

_"If you trust him, tell him. If he didn't want you join me." Luffy said seriously._

_Luffy logic is simple._

_"No I won't join your crew. If I be the captain maybe I will join."_ Ace said and tease along it.

"_Hey, I am the captain!" Luffy pouting. Ace just laugh away._

_"I tell Oyaji about it. Don't worry. If he didn't want me I just start all over again." Ace ruffle Luffy messy hair._

_"Ossan won't reject you." Luffy said comfidencely and give Ace wide smile._

_'You throughly my sunshine, Lu. If something happen to you i don' t know i can live like this again.'_

Present time...

Ace snap out from his thought after Whitebeard let him into the captain cabin. After Whitebeard taking his seat and take some sipping from a bottle of sake he turn toward Ace waiting for an answer.

"Tell me my son, what you want to tell me." He asked calmly. Ace looking at Whitebeard with a serious look.

"Oyaji... The truth is..."

_~To be continue..._

* * *

**AN : cliffhanger...! Hihihi... Thanks for reading my second fic. Actually this the first fic i wrote but i haven't publish it yet because i got some writer block for a while to continue the story. I hope you all enjoy it. Note that my english and my grammar is not so good, so sorry if there are many mistake and sentence.****Next... I think about Sabo coming into this fic. How about it? See you all soon. **


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**AN: At this fic Marineford Arc post-War arc isn't happening because Ace never get caught by Teach. Teach still meeting Luffy at Jaya arc and the story still the same. So for this chapter the story is skip to Enies Loby Arc where the same day Luffy rescuing Robin from Enies Loby. Please enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

After defeated Lucci, the effect on using Second Gear caught up. Luffy fell to the ground and try to move his body. Non of his action is success. The marine ship all point their conan at Luffy. Ussop yelling toward him to get out from there. The Strawhat crew all looking at their captain worryingly. Luffy struggle to move away from there until he heard a voice make him froze up.

_'Captain...'__'I' m coming...'__' Look below...'_' Look below...?' Luffy confuse when the voice ask him to look below.

Luffy looking at Ussop that seem also hear the voice base on his action. Ussop looking below just like the voice ask. Tears forming from his eyes. A happy tears. All of the Strawhat crew also hear the voice. They all wondering who voice is it.

"Jump into the ocean!" Ussop yelled.

"Robin, help Luffy! Move him. Quickly!" he asked Robin for help. Robin use her ability to move Luffy and throw him down into the ocean.

"We have another nakama!" yelled Ussop again after Zorro comment on his word and jump into the sea after Luffy has been thrown down. One by one the Strawhat crew jump into the ocean.

A familiar figure shown up from the sea. It truely their beloved nakama. Going Merry.

_'Let go, everyone!'__'Back to the sea of adventure!'_"MERRY!!!" Luffy yelled happily.

_'I come to get you!'_

* * *

Luffy looking at Merry sadly. In his hand a torch of fire burning calmly. All the Strawhat crew line up behind him in another boat. Each of them looking toward Merry fondly. They have prepare. All of them. Prepare to say goodbye to the greatest nakama they had all along the journey till now.

"Merry, the bottom of the sea is really dark and lonely. But we will stay with you till the end." Luffy start litting fire on Merry.

"Thank you for letting us sail with you for such a long time, Merry."

Suddenly they hear a voice.

_"I'm Sorry." _

"What?" Luffy eyes open widely shocked to hear the voice.

_"I want to take everyone much further. I'm sorry. I want to adventure with you forever. But I'm... "_

"If anyone apologising, it should be us. Because I'm bad at steering! I made you hit an iceberg. I broke your sail too. Zoro and Sanji are both stupid so they broke some things, also. Each time Ussop repaired you, it was bad. If anyone apologising...!" Luffy reply with a tears in his eyes. His feel really sad to see Merry engulfed by fire in front of him. Tears run heavily.

_" But I was happy! You made me feel so loved. Thank you very much. I was really happy!"_Most of the Strawhat crew is crying out. Robin seem to cry too but still can hold it up. A bit of tears is seen at the edge of her eyes. Only Zoro and Sanji didn't shred tears but their face reaction indicate that they also sad hearing it from Merry.

" MERRY!!!" yelled Luffy with all heartily.

That the sadness thing they have been going through the journey.

* * *

Galley-La compound...

A marine came and break down the wall where the Straw Hats are staying and punches the sleep-eating Luffy waking him up. Luffy screaming hurt end up Sanji comment that should not hurt the rubber man.

"There no mean to ward off a fist of love!" the marine said and took of his dog like mask. Hearing the voice making Luffy widen up eyes. He knew the voice very well.

"JII-CHAN!!!"

"WHAT?!" All the Strawhats crew and other that being there shocked about what have they heard.

Marine Hero, Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp is Luffy grandfather.

After hearing the two talking about how Garp try making Luffy to be a strong marine and explaining about Shanks, he order his men to fix the wall that he has punched. The other marine end up refuse to do it because Garp himself destroy it. He then willingly fixing the wall.

"By the way Luffy, I heard you meet your old man." Garp said catching attention to all of them there.

"Huh? Dad?" Luffy confuse.

"What that? He didn't introduce himself to you then? I heard he saw you off at Loguetown!" Garp reply.

"Luffy father was in that town?" Sanji said. All of the Straw hats wondering who is Luffy father.

"The name of your father is... Monkey D. Dragon." Garp said.

All of them including the marine there shocked at what Garp have just revealed.

"The Revolutionary Dragon has a son?!" one of the marine shouted out.

"Ah... I shouldn't said that. Well, forget about it all of you." Garp said again.

* * *

It's been a few day after the visit from Garp. All the Strawhats using the time waiting for the ship that Franky build touring and sight viewing at Water Seven. Luffy curently walking pass Franky House that currently being repaired. Zambai saying hello to him when he see Luffy. Luffy looking at Franky Family working repairing the house and suddenly his eyes caught up something from the pile of trash near it.

A long pipe that has been used and still in good condition laying on top of the trash. He stare at the pipe for a while. He move toward the trash and took the pipe. He examine the pipe and give it a swing. A wide smile plaster on his face.

"Just like that time..." He monologue to himself.

"Zambai! I taking this with me." He said loudly. Zambai look at the pipe and noded.

"Gonna go!" Luffy running toward the alley leaving the Franky Family behind with a pipe in his hand.

He explore the alley further and come across a guy with a top hat with google wrap on it. A pipe in the guy hand and he eventually running for his life.

"Catch him! We must caught the Blue Gentleman!" yelled one of the marine who chasing after the top hat guy.

Instinctly, Luffy feel he knew that guy somewhere and try to chasing the guy also.

After losing from the marines sight, the top hat guy just running toward the small alley and letting Luffy try to catch up with him. He knew Luffy is following him and he wonder why. Monkey D. Luffy, reowned bounty of 300,000,000 beli. After a few corner, he stop and facing toward Luffy. Luffy also stop running and stand stood. He looking at the top hat guy with curiosity.

"Mughiwara no Luffy, why are you following me?" the Blue Gentleman asked.

"Don't know." Luffy reply simply still staring at guy. The Blue Gentleman raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something you want to ask?" he asked again when looking at Luffy who try to figure out.

"Do I know you?" Luffy asked tilt his head to the right.

"I want to ask the same question to you. For a record this is the first time I see you in person." The Blue Gentleman reply.

Luffy moving closely to the top hat guy. He take the top hat from the guy head and look at it intensely. The guy shocked with his action.

Luffy then look at Blue Gentleman. He has slightly curl blonde hair. His left eyes has burn scar but one thing make Luffy froze up. His eyes. He has deep blue sea eyes. The same eyes hehe always saw when he was a kid. The Blue Gentleman feel uncomfortable with Luffy stare. It feel like he looking into his soul.

Luffy unintentionally touching the Blue Gentleman scar on his face. The Blue Gentleman froze up. He alertly moving backward and gaining some distance and snatch the top hat from Luffy hand.

"Sabo..." Luffy said slowly.

"How did you know my name?" Sabo a.k.a Blue Gentleman fuming angrily. Luffy widen up his eyes.

The shouting from marines make Sabo and Luffy turn toward the voice. A bunch of marines run toward them.

"Shit. They really stubborn." Sabo cursed.

Sabo take this opportunity to run away leaving Luffy staring at him with a sad eyes. Luffy run toward the other direction when the marines closer to him. His reaction still sad.

Sabo rejoined with his nakama, Koala and Hack that have been waiting at the dock and preparing to set sail. They leaving Water Seven afterward.

Taking off his hat, Sabo still remember how Luffy react while touching the burn scar on his face. Sad, unbelievable and happy. Because of his sudden anger when Luffy said his name, he then realize Luffy know his name even without he saying it.

'He know me...! But why I didn' t know him? Maybe he know me before... Or ten years before... I'm really stupid! Why didn't I drag him with me. Maybe he know something about my past.' Sabo thought.

Sabo looking out at the sea with frowning face. Koala and Hack looking at each other and wondering why their Chief of Staff is reacting that way.

"Hack can you track down Straw Hats Pirate for me? I need their information and whereabout." Sabo asked.

"Why?" Koala asking back.

"There something I need to do." He just reply simply.

'Who is Luffy?' He drift into his thought again.

~ To Be Continue...

* * *

**AN :****So how about that? I include Sabo at the end of this Chapter.****To all who like and favourite my fic thank you very much.****To 'Luo', thanks for reviewing. I will try to make this fic longer.****What scene should I include in next chapter? **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN : To all that has review my fic. Thanks a lot. To 'Guest', English is my second language. So, I'm sorry for some grammar error and some sentence that is hard for you all to understand. I try to improve it so you all can enjoy my fic at ease.****I curently updating this fic using my tab. So, it limited my writing time cause mostly I use it to do my work and i need to recharge it before my battery is low. So, be patient with me.****At this chapter I want to start it after they left Water Seven and it is before the Thriller Bark Arc. Don't worry if you all miss Ace, i include him on this chapter. Sabo gonna come along with it. Hihihi...****Thanks for reading! And thanks again for like, favourite and reviewing my fic.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

After defeated Accino Family the Strawhats continue their journey. It's already midnight. Luffy sat on the figurehead and watching the ocean. Sanji is preparing to go to sleep when he saw the rubber captain sitting alone on the ship figurehead. Not that he know the green hair swordman is not far from the captain. When he realize the moss head sitting near the rail and asleep he feel relieved. At least someone is with the rubber brain captain of his. No one can predict what he gonna do. As he come close, Luffy turn his head 180 degree. Sanji looking at his captain and raised his eyebrow. He glad he been use to it for a long time or he gonna panicking. A wide smile plaster on Luffy face.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy demand. Sanji just looking at his annoying captain and shake his head.

"I go make some snack for you. I prepare some coffee for Robin afterward." He reply.

"Shishishi..." a laugh from Luffy sure make his day feel great. Luffy smile really can charms someone sometime. Because of that smile he really feel want to protect Luffy even he is rubber brain idiot.

"Curly brow, get me some sake also." Zoro said.

"What you said marimo?" Sanji fuming. The two of them always fighting.

"Sanji... Food! Quickly!" Luffy said make Sanji stop quarrelling with Zoro.

"Tsk..." Sanji then went into the kitchen and prepare some midnight snack.

Zoro staring at Luffy. He knew something was wrong with Luffy after he went back from his walk and carry a pipe in his hand when they at Water Seven. Even he smile as usual something seem to bothering him. After a long observation, he decided to confront Luffy.

"Captain... Something bothering you." Zoro said simply. The owlish eyes of Luffy looking into Zoro eyes. Not a single word came from Luffy.

"There ears on the wall." Luffy suddenly said. Zoro then remember its Robin shift doing the night watch. Zoro nod.

"Want to spar? Your pipe with my sword. We can use the crow nest" Luffy grind widely. He understand.

"Sanji! Bring the food to the crow nest!" Luffy yelled.

"Sake also." Zoro also yelled and end up being yelled back 'stupid Marimo'

"Zoro not that way... This way!" Luffy drag Zoro to the path toward the crow nest when he realise Zoro walk to other direction. Zoro let Luffy drag him to the crow nest.

Entering the crow nest, they saw Robin sitting on the bench and reading a book.

"Fufufu... The two of you want to spar?" She said.

"Robin if you don't mind." Zoro said. Robin know the two of them need to talk alone. She stand up and begin to leave.

"Robin no eyes and ears on this wall." Luffy said looking at Robin seriously. Robin seem to understand. What ever this two talking about, they don't want others to know.

"Yes, captain." Robin reply earning a smile from Luffy.

"Shishishi... Sanji said he making you a coffee." Luffy said happily.

"Well then, I better get to him before he take the coffee up here. Let me know if both of you done using the room. I'll be at the observation room." She said.

"Ok!" Luffy answer. Robin then climb down the crow nest. Not long after that Sanji bring some food and sake to them and leave them afterward. He been remind by Robin not to stay there before he deliver the food there.

"They have something to discuss alone. Just leave the food there." Sanji recalled what Robin said.

The talk of a Captain and the First mate... Sanji never seen it much but he know this two share something more then the other. After deliver coffee to Robin he went to the men quarters and get some rest.

Meanwhile at the crow nest...

The two start sparring with pipe and swords. Zoro amaze his captain can use the pipe to fight as a weapon. Sometime Luffy will interupt the spar with conversation. Zoro just listen and asked when he needed. Luffy trust Zoro with what he feels. Zoro earn his loyalty when he been defeated by Minhawk for the first time. The word Zoro utter on that day prove that they path to be togather side by side. As a Captain and a First Mate. He trust Zoro more that his other crew. They spar and talk all night until they tired and fall asleep at the crow nest.

Not that they know their journey become more dangerous. Somewhere in the ocean, a barrel floating aimlessly waiting for someone to take it...

* * *

Ace just arrived from his mission. He was about to report to Whitebeard when suddenly he heard Namur speaking with Izo while the two of them reading newspaper.

"That one hell of rookie. Our Ace is reckless enough but never thought there are other more acting recklessly out there." Izo comment.

"Who the two of you reffering to?" Thatch interrupt while Marco standing beside him. Namur just let the two read the news on his hand.

"Gurarara... That one cheeky brat." Whitebeard laughing. Then he suddenly smile fondly.

"Oh my, thinking of having another son, Oyaji?" Izo knew the look on his captain face.

"A new brother?" Thatch smile widely at them.

"Seriously yoi..." Marco comment. Namur just smile.

"What are you all talking about?" Ace interupt.

"Ace you finally back! I miss you! The prank really not fun without you." Thatch hugging Ace. Ace just rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back Ace." Whitebeard said.

"I'm home Oyaji. The mission is complete. I send the report to Marco later." Ace reply.

"What your all talking about?" Ace asked curiously.

"Oh... Just a rookie who declare war with the marines." Namur answer.

"Wow... A daredevil I see." Ace whistle.

"who you to comment? Your the one who tried killed Oyaji in the first place yoi." Marco said. The other just laugh. Ace blushing a little.

"Shut up." Ace pouting. Even Whitebeard laugh at their behaviour.

"The rookie seem attract the marine attention. I heard he defeated Alvida, then Buggy the clown and after that Don Kreig." Thatch explained.

"His first bounty is when he defeated Arlong then it rise again after he defeat Crocodile." Thatch continue.

Whitebeard listen with interest. Namur whistle.

"It say here he invading Enies Loby and declare a war with the goverment. It seem that he even recruit the Devil Child, Nico Robin as his crew. I heard he declare the war to save Robin who are one of his crew." Izo interrupt.

"Where you heard that?" Thatch asked.

"I heard it when we docking the other day. I heard from one of the civilians talking about it."Izo explained.

" Who is this reckless idiot?" Ace asked earning sweatdrop from the other.

" Here, you can see the newest bounty they attached here." Namur give Ace the newspaper to read and the bounty for him to see. Ace looking through the bounty one by one and the last bounty caught his attention.

MONKEY D. LUFFY

300,000,000 beli

His eyes the bounty widely. He begin fire up angryly and accidently burning Thatch hair slightly who is also looking at the bounty beside him.

"Ah!!! My hair!!!" Thatch running animatedly when his pompadour lit in fire. The other crew run along to help Thatch put down the fire. Marco, Namur and Izo just sweatdrop.

"That idiot! I'm gonna killed him!!!" Ace yelled angrily and bring the bounty into his room with killer instinct.

Marco, Namur and Izo looking at each other and wondering what the rookie have done to Ace.

"Did he knew the rookie?" Thatch asked.

"I don't know, yoi." Marco just shrugged.

* * *

"So, the information is true then?" Sabo said.

"Yes, Monkey D. Luffy bounty has raise to 300,000,000 beli." Hack comfirm.

"Good job finding the information Chief." Koala praised.

"Now we knew the latest bounty beforehand." Hack said. Koala and Sabo just nod.

"You know what, I thought you the only one reckless here but it seem that this rookie pirate beat you to it. Reckless and suicide." Koala comment.

"You know I really want to asked you for a long time now. Why you asking me to trackdown this kid?" Hack ask wondering. Sabo looking at his two nakama who is curious to know what he's up to. Sabo sigh defeated.

"I encounter him at Water Seven." Sabo explain to them. Koala shocked hearing about it.

"And?" She said again.

"He know my name." Sabo reply.

"WHAT! How?" Koala asked shockingly.

"I just realise maybe he knew me before the incident. But you know, I feel I know him. I can't remember. Maybe if I see him again he can give me the answer." Sabo said calmly. Koala smile a little.

"Idiot... Just tell us next time. We will lend you a hand." Koala pinch Sabo cheek. Hack nod agree with Koala.

"Did you find Whitebeard location." Sabo looking at Hack.

"It seem that they sailing to Saboady Archipelago. I think they gonna head to the new world." Hack giving the answer to him.

"Dragon san really have wide information. He even want me to convince Whitebeard to be our alliance. I think we can catch up with them before they head toward Fish-man Island." Sabo explained.

"I heard Kuma is tailing Strawhats also. I don't know what his intention is. " Koala said to them.

"He what?! Why?" Sabo shouted.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : Cliffhanger again ~****To all who review my fic, you all really making me inspired. My head is full of idea to continue this fic.****Well I make the Revolutionary Army is good in intel and finding information. They are Revolutionary Army after all.****The Whitebeard Pirates didn't knew Ace have a little brother. He never said to Whitebeard his brother is a pirate. Whitebeard just know that Ace brother convince him to stop searching for Teach and head home to Moby. Whitebeard also know Ace is Gol D. Roger son because Ace tell him. He advice Ace to tell other when he feel the time is right to tell the crew. **


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**AN : This chapter is about what happen in Thriller Bark. I twist the story a little. Don't worry how the Strawhats meet Brook still the same. So, this time I begin the story after they defeated Moria. The scene when Kuma came to meet them.****Hope your enjoys!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Luffy unconscious after defeating Moria. He drain all his strength. After all the shadow return to it's owner, The Rolling Pirates and The Strawhats celebrate for the victory.

The celebration cut short when suddenly Kuma appear and is ordered by the world government to revive Moria and eliminate everyone who witnessed his defeat. By launching paw shaped air blasts he begin to take out few of the Rolling Pirates.

He then teleport and appear in front of the Strawhats and claiming he will start with Zoro. Zoro try to fight him but all of his attack being deflect. Sanji interrupted his fight when he see Zoro is in the edge of unconsciousness.

"Bastard, mind on your own..." Before Zoro finish his sentence, he eyes widely shocked to see Sanji falling while cluntching his right leg.

Ussop launch his attack 'hi no tori boshi' toward Kuma but successfully deflact back toward him.

All of the Strawhats tense up. Kuma then making big giant paw shape air cannon and suppress it to the size of a small ball. All of them became alert and tense up.

"I will spare your lives... But in exchange, I want you to bring me Strawhat Luffy's head." Kuma said.

All of them shocked hearing what Kuma have said.

"Forget about it!" Yelled all of them in unison disagreed with what Kuma offer.

"Ursus shock." Kuma then release the paw air shape things toward them.

The blast from the attack making all of them unconscious and injured. Kuma walk toward unconscious Luffy. He tried to grab Luffy. Nor that he knew one of the Strawhats still haven't been defeated yet.

"shishi Sonson!" Zoro attacked Kuma end up injuring Kuma on this left side shoulder.

Kuma counter attack but Zoro successfully evade the attack. He panting and shocked to see who Kuma really is.

"If there anything I can do to stop you from taking Luffy head?" Zoro ask while he panting and stand up.

"That's as far as I can negotiate." Kuma answered.

"Then go ahead and take it... But not his head! I beg you to take my life instead of his!" Zoro sit down begging to Kuma.

"The head of the man who would one day become the strongest swordsman isn't bad either!" Zoro continue.

"Even with such an ambition, you'd sacrifice yourself for this man?" Kuma asked.

"The way I see it, this is the only way to help the crew. How can I protect my ambition when I can't even protect my Captain! Luffy is the man who gonna be the Pirate King!" Zoro reply determinedly.

Kuma stare at Zoro who still holding on with his beaten body. They interrupted by Sanji walking stumble toward Zoro.

"Hold it, hold it you bastard! What will happen if you die? What about your ambition, idiot?" Sanji said angrily.

"Hey big guy! Forget this marimo swordsman. Take my life instead. The Marines are still taking me lightly... But before long, the one who's bound to become the most dangerous person in this crew is me, Black-Leg Sanji!" Sanji standing shackingly in front of Kuma and try to defend Zoro at his back.

"I'm prepared to exchange my life for his! The flower of my glorious death shall bloom on this spot. Oi, make sure to say goodbye to everyone for me." Zoro looking up at Sanji back. He still panting.

"Tell them I'm sorry... But they'll have to look for a new cook." Sanji continue again.

Suddenly, Zoro attacked Sanji from the left using his sword to knock him out. Sanji turn around facing Zoro shacking and panting heavily cluntching one of his hand on Zoro shoulder.

" Why you...!" He said and slowly losing his grip on Zoro and falling down slowly to the ground laying unconsciously.

Zoro throw his swords to the ground in front of Kuma. Kuma admire Zoro spirits, remarks that his honour would be at stake if he laid a hand on Luffy after this.

"You will experience a living hell." He said before lifting Luffy from the ground and extracts all of Luffy pain and fatigue.

A giant transparent red air paw ballon like appear in front of Zoro. He then let Zoro give it a try by sending a small size part of it into Zoro. Zoro scream out like never before. He fall down to his back panting and shacked badly. He then using his remaining strength to stand up again.

"just let me pick the location..." Zoro said shackingly.

After choosing location not far from all of his nakama laying unconsciously, he standing panting heavily try not to loose consciousness. With a determine mind, he launch himself into the paw shape ballon.

* * *

After docking at the Thriller bark, Sabo quickly run toward the source of someone screaming in pain leaving Koala and Hack who still tying their boat at the dock. Koala sigh angrily with Sabo action.

After running for a while he then saw Zoro and Kuma walking out to the nearest location with paw shape ballon things. Kuma leaving Zoro standing there with the paw shape ballon. He then walk toward Sabo who is hidding behind the tree.

"Roronoa Zoro... What you do to him?" Sabo asked.

"I give him what he wish for." Kuma reply.

"Wish?" Sabo raised his left eyebrow.

"He willingly exchange his life for his Captain." Kuma answered and leaving Sabo widening his eyes toward Zoro shockingly.

A screaming of pain howling throughout the forest. Sabo never imagine he will see someone screaming his life out and bearing all the pain that he recieve. A sweat cover his face. He didn't know for how much time Zoro screaming like that. He shocked beyond his mind. He even froze up there and just looking at the scene intensely.

A sudden flash of memory run into his mind. The memory of him on a small ship and being shot down.

He began to have headache. His head feel hurt making him cluntch his head. His vision become blurry. Last thing he saw is Zoro standing still with heavy injuries. Blood cover all over his body and he shacking a little still conscious. After he see some blonde guy running toward Zoro and panicked asking what has happen, Sabo drift into his unconsciousness near the bushes.

At the same time Sanji bring Zoro back to their nakama carefully not to make Zoro more injured than he is now. They never knew Sabo who laying unconsciously behind the bushes. Koala and Hack who come afterward become aware when they see the splash of blood on the ground.

"Where is he?" Koala scanning the surrounding. Hack looking toward the bushes and saw Sabo boots stick out from there a little.

"There! Something wrong. Quickly, Koala." Hack urged.

They look behind the bushes and saw Sabo unconsciously laying on the floor. Both of them then took Sabo to their boat.

"What happen to you Sabo?" Koala wonder.

* * *

Sanji took Zoro to the others. All the Strawhats look toward the two of them shocked. Nami cover his mouth to see Zoro state. Chopper panicking and run toward Zoro and Sanji try to help them. Luffy who suddenly looking good and fine looked widely at Zoro.

"Zoro..." He said quitely. Something is wrong. He know it. His instinct tell him what happen to him is related to Zoro injuries. He just stare without any emotion.

He just let Chopper doing his job with Robin and Nami help. He saw Zoro swords nearby. He walk toward it and pick up carefully. He knew Zoro wouldn't go anywhere without his swords. He then carry Zoro swords on his back and reunite with other. Franky, Ussop and Sanji helping other who injured into one of the castle nearby.

* * *

At the other side of Thriller bark...

Kuma standing with his hand crossed in front. He stare toward the ocean and monologue to himself.

"He really have a great crew. Just what I expected from your son, Dragon."

~To Be Continue...

* * *

**AN: How that? I hope you all like my idea. Thank you for those reviewing my fanfic. I got couple of idea making this fic long enough. Thank you.****Luffy is not an idiot he can be smart when he want to. He just didn't like to think. Like he said 'thinking making my head hurt' Trust me too much thinking really making your head hurt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN : Thanks for reading my fic. It came to chapter 4 already. Be patience with me. Each scene give the story more interesting and thrilling. Well, if ASL brother reunite too soon it make the story shorter than i have already plan for. So, deal with it even it is to torture your mind to know what happen next.****This chapter still at Thriller Bark scene. It is after they treat Zoro wound. This chapter is special because it gonna be Sabo/Luffy interaction for most of it. So, enjoy reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Sabo still unconscious and laying down in his cabin. Koala still worried when Sabo haven't wake up and they still didn't know what happen to their Chief.

"Come on Sabo, wake up please. What really happen to you?" Koala whispered.

"I think we wait for a while before continue to set sail. We can't go on like this if Chief haven't wake up yet." Hack said. Koala just nodded.

* * *

Luffy looking at his first mate who laying peacefully at the temporary bed that Franky have built. The celebration still continuing and music still echoeing in the room. After Brook declare his loyalty to Luffy, Luffy never been happier because finally he got a musician in his crew. Even Brook is a skeleton, Luffy instinct telling him Brook know what happen to his first mate. Even he also know Sanji and Robin knew based on their calm reaction with the situation.

He laid Zoro swords beside Zoro bed and sitting there company him. Chopper already sleep beside Zoro at the other side of bed and it seem only few member of Rolling Pirates and Sanji who still cleaning some dishes awake.

Luffy then decide to get some fresh air and going out from the castle. Suddenly he hear a conversation on the other side. The two Risky Brothers from the Rolling Pirate still talking and didn't know Luffy already near them to hear their conversation.

"I still can forget what we saw." The guy who wearing black mask on his head said.

"Me either. They are so cool." The guy with curly light brown hair agreed.

"The captain really lucky to have them as crew." the black mask guy said again. The curly hair guy agreed by nodding his head.

"That swordsman sacrifice himself to save his captain and the cook try sacrifice himself to save the swordsman. That really one hell of loyal crew he got." the curl hair guy comment.

Luffy widen his eyes hearing what have they said. A guilt built in his chest. He broke the promise to Zoro. He get in his way. He then leave the two Risky brother who still engage with their conversation.

Luffy then back to Zoro and sat beside his bed. He knew Zoro from the beginning of his journey and the first one who join him. Zoro accept him as his captain and been loyal since then. Zoro knew what play in his mind.

"Zoro... Please wake up." Luffy whisper beside Zoro ear.

* * *

Second night on Thriller bark...

Zoro still unconscious but Chopper said his minor wound is heal greatly. He will soon waking up. The other feel relieve with the news. Luffy just give his usual smile and acting as usual even the guilt he feel inside grow bigger. After having dinner, Luffy decide to went for a walk. He then taking the path toward where Sabo boat docking.

On the other side, Sabo just awake in the afternoon on the same day. They just having some dinner when Koala asking him what happen on the day he faint out. Sabo looking at Koala and Hack.

"I saw what Kuma do with Roronoa Zoro." He expain.

"What he do?" Koala asked.

"Zoro willingly take Strawhats Luffy pain and fatigue in exchange for Strawhat life." Sabo said making the two suprise.

"Is he dead?" Koala asked worried.

"I don't know." Sabo just shack his head.

"Why your faint out?" Koala curious.

"When I see that scene I suddenly remember the day I went out to the sea and got fired." Sabo reply. Koala cover her mouth who shocking with Sabo explanation.

"You know who you are?" Koala asked.

"No. I just remember that only." Sabo answered.

"I think we need to get you some check up afterward." Hack said earning a nodded from Koala.

Suddenly they hear someone outside their boat.

"A boat?" Luffy said loudly. He tilt his head to the left looking at the boat curiously.

Sabo, Koala and Hack go out to the deck and decide to get off the boat to see who is talking outside. And then, they meet.

Luffy looking at Sabo who standing in front with Koala by his left side and Hack at his right side. Luffy eyes widening.

Luffy eyes began to tearing up. He then hug Sabo tightly and cry out.

"Sabo...!" tears running heavily and he hugging Sabo with his dear life. Sabo shocked by Luffy action. He eyes looking toward his two nakama who also suprise with Luffy action. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

Suddenly, his body react on his own try to comfort Luffy by brushing his hair to calm him down. He return Luffy hug and mumble something to Luffy to soothe him. He treat Luffy gently and caring. Koala just froze up looking at Sabo who try calming Luffy from his cried. She never know Sabo had a kind gentle side because all she knew Sabo is good at manipulate anyone. But all she see in front of her is genuine.

After a while, Luffy finally stop crying and letting Sabo go. He wipe his tear with his hand.

"Sabo is alive." Luffy said making the other three looking at him to find an answer.

"Do you know me?" Sabo asked. Luffy nod.

"You know who I am?" Sabo asked again. Luffy nod again. Sabo turn toward Koala. Koala just nod to him.

"Why are you here? And why are you crying?" Koala asked. Luffy look at Koala.

"I went for a walk. Then I see that boat. After that you all come down and I saw Sabo. I thought Sabo dead but his alive." Luffy explain to them.

"How do you know he is Sabo?" Koala asked.

"Sabo is Sabo." Luffy reply simple. Koala just smacked his forehead listening to Luffy logic answer.

"But why are you crying really?" Hack turn to asked. Luffy turn toward the fishman.

"Zoro sacrifice his life for me. I broke our promises." Luffy said sadly. A guilt fill his eyes. Sabo looking at Koala and Hack.

"Is Zoro die?" Sabo asked with a shacking tone. Luffy looking into Sabo eyes. He just keep quite.

"I saw what happen that day." Sabo continue again making Luffy widening his eyes.

"Zoro is fine but..." Luffy didn't finish his word.

"You feel guilty?" Sabo interrupted. Luffy nodded agree what Sabo said.

"Just talk to him when he is better. Maybe he has his reason to do that." Luffy looking into Sabo eyes to find an answer. Sabo then ruffled Luffy hair. A small smile plaster on his face. Luffy feeling ease. Sabo always do that to him when he feel sad.

"Ok. Sabo is smart. So, I asked Zoro later. Shishishi..." Luffy comment with a smile and laugh afterward. The three revolutionary smiling at Luffy.

"I feel I know you but I can't remember. If I have time I want to hear from you who I really am. I want to know who I really was before that incident happen."Sabo said.

"You don't remember me?" Luffy asked.

"No." Sabo reply simply.

"I can tell you. Can you stay longer?" Luffy ask sadly.

"I'm sorry, we can't. We gonna set sail early tomorrow morning and I still need a rest. How about you tell me afterward? when our mission is complete, we meet each other again and we talk about it?" Sabo suggested.

"Mission?" Luffy wondering. Koala just sigh.

"We are part of Revolutionary Army." Koala answered. Luffy nodded understand what Koala just said.

"Here this is my vivre card. It has my den den mushi number on it." Sabo giving him a piece of his vivre card.

"What is your mission?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"We just going to meet Whitebeard. That all." Sabo answered bluntly earning a glare from Koala because he just spilled out their mission to a pirate. Sabo cover his mouth with his hand. He didn't even know why he give that information casually to Luffy.

Luffy took out something from between his ribbon hat. He tear up some piece from the paper and write Ace name and their den den mushi number on it.

"You going to see ossan, right? Here is Ace vivre card. I write our den den mushi number on it. You can find Whitehead ossan faster by using Ace vivre card. Ace give part of his vivre card to me." Luffy give Ace vivre card and smile widely toward the three of them who suprise with his word.

Not far from them, they hear many shouting for Luffy. Luffy look toward the sound.

"Ah, they searching for me. I got to go." Luffy start to run toward the shouting sources. He then stop suddenly and look toward Sabo.

"Shishisihi... Sabo you still a nicer brother." He said smile widely and start running again into the shouting sources.

Sabo eyes widening after hear what Luffy said. Koala and Hack froze up shockingly.

"He said what?!" Sabo shouted.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : Cliffhanger again... Hihihi... Luffy and his logic. Still never got used to it. Hope you're enjoy reading it. Next chapter... **


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

**AN : Please don't hate me if my chapter always got cliffhangger. It's make your life more thrill and interesting. So, for this chapter it is about Luffy and Zoro. The scene is after they left Thriller bark and before they meet Camie, Pappag and Hatchi. Oh by the way there supprise I get you all in the end of this chapter. Hate me but you gonna love it! Enjoys your reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

All the Strawhats relaxing on the deck after having dinner. Luffy as usual sitting on the figurehead of Thousand Sunny and looking at the ocean. He been avoiding Zoro since then. Zoro notice his captain avoiding him without other notice how his behaviour toward the first mate change. Except for one blonde with curl eyebrow, Sanji.

Sanji sit beside Zoro at the rail where Zoro currently sit. He lite his cigarette.

"What happen to Luffy?" He asked and only for Zoro to hear.

"He been avoiding me." Zoro answered and shrugged.

"I ask him afterward." Sanji reply.

"No. Let me do it." Zoro suggest. Sanji just nodded.

Midnight came. All of the Strawhats called for the night except Zoro, and Luffy still sitting at the deck star gazing and also Sanji who on night shift watch that already in the crow nest.

Zoro lay down beside Luffy turn his head toward Luffy.

"Luffy..." He said. Luffy look toward him with his owlish eyes.

"What?" He asked simply and keep staring at Zoro. Zoro just looking into Luffy eyes. No word come out from his mouth. He sighed.

"Let spar." Zoro said and quickly standing up.

"Your injured..." Luffy said.

"Just light spar won't hurt me." Zoro reply and crave a small smile on his face.

"But Sanji up there..." Luffy try to avoid someone to hear them talk.

"I know you want to ask me about that day. And you heart tell you Sanji knew what happen. You right and only Sanji, Robin and Brook knew about it. I comfirm it myself. Don't worry they won't tell other." Zoro explained.

Luffy nodded and then go to crow nest togather. Togather mean Luffy dragging Zoro there because he already walking to the other direction of the crow nest. Luffy just laugh Zoro off earning a glare from him.

* * *

At the Crow Nest...

" What are you two doing here?" ask Sanji who is sitting on the bench smoking.

"Spar." Luffy said bluntly.

"Alright then, I go to the observation room." Sanji reply and try to leave but Luffy hold him up.

"Just sit here." Luffy said. Sanji looking toward Zoro. Zoro just nodded.

"Alright then." He sit again and continue smoking.

"Continue from what we left?" Zoro asked. Luffy took the pipe he on the crown nest wall. Zoro ready with his Wado Ichimoji. The other two sword he place beside Sanji.

"Luffy using pipe?" Sanji amused.

"Owh, wait till you see he use it." Zoro reply with amusing tone and smile.

Luffy and Zoro begin their spar. Sanji looking amused by how well Luffy use his weapon. Now he knew what Zoro meant. He never see his rubber captain using any weapon except his fist. He never see Luffy can defense well with his pipe and counter attack Zoro with it.

After a while, both of the panting slightly from the fight. They decide to sit down and have some rest. Sanji gave them both some water from the canteen can to them.

"Zoro... Why?" Luffy ask without looking at Zoro face.

"I decided myself." Zoro answer. Sanji just listening quietly.

"I broke our promise." Luffy look guilty and sad.

"What promise?" Sanji asked. Zoro sighed.

"Before I agree to join Luffy, I make him to promise me not to do anything would cause me to abandon my ambition. If he does, I watch himself perform harakiri with sword." Zoro explained.

"What?!" cigarette fell from Sanji mouth who shocking to know the promise between them.

"I get in your way." Luffy said lower his head and look down on the floor.

"Idiot!" Zoro using wado tsuka to light tap Luffy head. Luffy lightly massage his head where Zoro tap him.

"But..." Luffy pouted.

"Luffy I did ask you to do that but the other promise I make after Mihawks defeat me nullify it." Zoro said.

"Huh...?" Luffy didn't understand. Zoro just shake his head.

"You remember what I said that day?" He asked Luffy again. Luffy look into Zoro eyes. A flash of memory where Zoro defeat by Mihawks come into his mind and Zoro promise to him.

Luffy nodded

"When I defeat by Mihawks, I realise I can't be the greatest sworsman until I defeat him. If I cannot become the greatest Swordsman, I can't even protect your dream to be Pirate King. Then if you fail to become Pirate King my dream is worthless." Zoro explained again.

" The world Greatest Swordsman is fit to be by Pirate King side. You yourself said that." Zoro continue again. A small smile appeared on his face. Sanji who listening also smile.

"The promise still there." Luffy said. A wide smile appear on his face.

"Shishishi... Thanks Zoro. I feel good after I talk to you." Luffy laugh and the guilt is washed away from his eyes.

"Me too, Captain. Me too..." Zoro reply.

Luffy lean to Zoro side. He then imediately fall asleep. Zoro look at his captain and smile fondly. He sit comfortly and also drift to sleep. Sanji who standing up looking out from the window crow nest didn't know both of them already fall asleep side by side.

"Rest assured Luffy, I won't tell anyone about it." He said and turn toward both of them. He shocked looking at both of them them asleep soundly. His sweatdrop.

"This two idiot!" Sanji said and cover them with his blanket.

A pop af afro head from the stair startled him. Brook come in and saw Luffy and Zoro sleep peacefully. He looking toward Sanji curiously.

"Yohohoho... Sanji san it's my turn now. What both of them doing here?" Brook said.

"They just doing some sparing. Eventually tired up and sleep." Sanji reply. Brook nod.

"Let them sleep and watch this two shitty head for me. I get some sleep before breakfast time." Sanji said again. He then climb down the stair. Before he fully out from the crow nest he stop and told Brook something.

"They knew you know what happen at the Thriller Bark that day. Just don't tell other about it. Let just the five of use only knew about it. I expalin to Robin later. " Sanji then smile and climb down from the crow nest.

Brook looking silencely toward his captain and the first mate. The feeling of proud and honour bottle up in his chest. He knew he choose the right crew all along.

* * *

Morning come. After breakfast the Strawhats doing there job as usual. Both Luffy and Zoro being scold by Chopper when he see them with new injuries on them. Sanji explain to Chopper about the spar between Zoro and Luffy. He comfirm that both of them just spar lightly. The monster trio then scold by Nami afterward.

"Hei guys! I saw something!" Ussop yelled from the front deck.

Someone or something drift toward them. Ussop with the help of Franky fished up that 'thing' onto the deck.

"Fufufu... We fish out a fishman. And the one with the infamous one." Robin joked. Ussop and Franky sweatdrop from Robin joke.

Fishman. An injured fishman on Sunny deck Nami feel alarmed. Ussop and Chopper already took their place behind Zoro back. Luffy come foward and poke the fishman body.

" Who is he?" Sanji said loudly.

"First son of the sea, Jimbei. One of the Shichibukai." Robin answer calmly.

"WHAT!!!" They yelled unisionly except for Robin. Robin just smile.

* * *

**AN : I just love giving you all cliffhanger... How is it? To all that already reviewing my fic thank you so so soooo much. You all give me idea what I gonna do for the next chapter. So, I give you the 'bomb' and Jimbei is coming next. Yey! I love Jimbei... But I love Luffy more. Hihihi... Please enjoys! **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN : Hi! For those who reviewing, once again I apologise for for my grammar and the mistake that I have done. My grammar is suck so I don't mind if you can point it out to me. From there I can learn. I even getting help from 'uncle GOOGLE' a lot to write this fic. I have trouble with my spelling also. Deal with it.**

**OK, for this chapter I continue from the last chapter when they 'fish-up' Jimbei. Basicly this fic is about Jimbei and the Strawhats. Hope you enjoy ****it! **

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Jimbei in the state of unconsciousness and injured. Luffy approach him and poking Jimbei body earning a slap on the back of his head by Nami.

"Chopper... Treat him." Luffy command. Chopper come closer and treat Jimbei wounds.

"Sanji... Food!" Luffy say making Sanji shake his head.

"Nami-swan... Robin-swan I make some special steak for you." Sanji dancing around with the love shape on his eyes.

"Idiot curly brow..." comment Zoro.

"What did you say marimo?" Sanji already in front of Zoro and both of them fight as usual.

"Sanji! Food! Food!" Luffy pout and stopping both of them from continue fighting.

"Alright... Alright! I go make some. Ah, Nami-swan can you pick some of your tangerines for me?" Sanji change from the annoying mode to the love mode.

"Alright, I pick for you now. If I let other pick it, my tangerines end up being eaten all." She said and go to his tangerines tree.

"Ussop can you get some blanket here for him?" Chopper ask.

"Alright then." Ussop left to the men quarters to get some blanket.

It's already afternoon. Robin and Nami relaxing on the upper deck laying on the lazy chair and reading. Zoro sit down near Jimbei taking a nap with a strawhat lay on his lap. Ussop, Chopper and Luffy sit on the ship railing fishing. Sanji and Franky watching from the both side preventing the two devil eater falling overboard.

Jimbei regain his conscious. He open his eyes slowly and try to adjust his blurry sight. He hear a splash and someone yelling idiot from the deck. He look toward the sound and see a boy with messy hair and all wet laying down panting. He also hear a slight curse from the wet blond hair guy sitting not far from the boy. The boy turn to him and his owlish eyes stare into his own.

"Your awake." Luffy say making others stop and staring toward Jimbei. Jimbei try to sit up.

"Be careful." Chopper say and asking Franky to help Jimbei on his sitting position. He the looking at his surrounding.

"Fufufu... Our guest is waking up I see." Robin walking toward Jimbei with Nami on the tow. Nami stop her step and standing beside Sanji.

Luffy sit up in front of Jimbei and looking at him without utter any word. Jimbei feel uncomfortable because he feel Luffy can see through his soul just by looking toward him. All the Strawhats alert with their captain action. Finally a wide smile plaster on Luffy face. All the Strawhats begin to feel relief.

"Can you poop?" ask Luffy earning a punch on the head from Nami. Jimbei sweat drop.

"From all of the question, he asking that first." Nami say angrily. All the Strawhats sweat drop.

"What happen? How I end up here?" Jimbei ask after thanking them for taking care of him while he is unconscious.

"We saw you drifting toward our ship. Never thought that a Shicibukai like you being in this condition." Robin explain.

"What happen?" Chopper asked.

"Well, I was on my way to Saboady when a storm came. I was captive in the strong crazy current and hit several times on the nearby rock. Maybe that make me unconscious." Jimbei explain to everyone.

"Did you hit your head?" Chopper ask worrily.

"I think so. I feel a little bit of dizzy." Jimbei reply. Chopper walk behind Jimbei and examine his head.

"I think it's fine. No injury on your head. In the mean time, you need to rest. Just lay down, I ask Sanji make some food for you." Chopper said. Jimbei nod laying down.

Jimbei turn toward Nami. He feel guilty to her but he not brave enough to confront her about what Arlong has done toward her village. Nami looking at him and turn away. She then leaving them there without saying anything. She still cannot forget what fishmen have done toward her hometown. Robin, Chopper, Franky and Brook feel astonish with Nami reaction toward Jimbei.

"Guys..." Luffy said after Nami left from the deck earning others to listen to him.

"Don't ask Nami anything." He said simply. All of the Strawhats nod agreely.

Evening time after they anchor down for the night...

They all sitting on the deck after having dinner there. Jimbei is worry looking at Luffy that already been fish out from the ocean several times by others with non devil fruit eater.

"What are you thinking jumping into the sea?!" Sanji said annoyingly.

"I'm bored." Luffy sigh.

"Luffy kun even you bored you cannot jump into the sea. You know your a Devil Fruits Eater right?" Jimbei sweat drop with Luffy crazy action.

"Nah, don't worry they will come to save me. They always did." Luffy said bluntly turn his body toward his nakama. His answer making the other feel proud and embarrass at the same time except for Zoro who looks calm.

"Curl brow what did you feed him? He got to much energy. You know how hard to tell him just to stay still." Zoro said.

"Tsk, he never stay still all the time marimo. My food nothing to do with it. " Sanji reply and both of them insult each other ending up fighting. Nami put a stop to it by punching on their head. Jimbei sweat drop again looking at their antics.

"We must do something so that idiot captain not doing anything crazy." Ussop said and sigh at the same time.

"Did he love to hear story?" Jimbei asked.

"Come to think of it, he really does." Ussop answered.

"Luffy kun, you want to hear a story?" Jimbei asked. Luffy turn his head 180 degree making Jimbei suprise.

"Story? I love story. What kind of story?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"Fishman Island?" Jimbei reply.

"Tell me! Tell me! But... Wait!" Luffy looking around the deck.

"What is it?" Nami asked curiously.

"Let have a camp fire! Just like on the Skypiea." Luffy reply with a grind. All of the Strawhats shocked.

"You wanna burn the ship down?!" Nami yelled at Luffy and begin to strangle him.

"Sunny won't get burn. Frankly is here." Luffy said confidently.

"Super!! OK, Luffy-bro. I'll made campfire here at Sunny." Frank said with his trademark pose.

"Fufufu... At least we won't worry about the wild animal come and tear us apart." Robin comment earning others to sweat drop.

After all being set up, they all sit around the fire pit that Franky has built. Sanji bring some snack and drink along. Luffy sit beside Jimbei with excited eyes. Jimbei tell them about the Fishman Island and some of his adventure. The Strawhats also tell some of theirs too. They laugh carefreely.

Jimbei never fell so relax and guard down like this. Last time he feel like this is when he is on the Sun Pirates ship sailing togather with Fisher Tiger. He crave a smile on his face and laugh freely with their jokes and antics.

After having some fun and eventually the stories telling become ridiculous, all of them called for the night. Robin and Nami sleeping togather side by side. Sanji sleep beside Franky who asleep on the right side of Jimbei. Zoro is beside Luffy who asleep on the other side of Jimbei. Chopper, Brook and Ussop laying asleep togather at Robin and Nami head side.

Jimbei suddenly awake from his peaceful sleep. He gaze to the starry sky. He turn to the left and saw Luffy sitting daze off. He swift his position into sitting position making Luffy suprise. Luffy turn his body toward Jimbei.

"You alright?" Luffy ask with worry tone.

"Yeah, just awake. You can't sleep?" Jimbei answered.

"Nah. Just awake for a while. It peaceful here." Luffy reply. Jimbei nod. Luffy stare at Jimbei eyes.

"Jimbei, join my crew." Luffy invite him. Jimbei widen his eyes suprise with what Luffy has said.

"Captain..." Zoro said in a low tone to prevent others waking up. He already in his sitting position. He look toward Luffy. They eyes meet. After a while, Zoro sigh defeatly.

"Fine. But you need to ask his permission first. Don't force on him." Zoro said. Luffy smile widely.

"Jimbei..." Luffy still waiting for Jimbei answer to agree his invitation.

In Jimbei heart he knew he already attach to them. But his guilt still there for Nami. He also feel he didn't fit in because he is a fishman after all.

"Sorry Luffy kun but I have something important things I have to do. I cannot join your crew." Jimbei decline. Luffy look at Jimbei eyes.

"Your lying." utter Luffy making Jimbei tense up.

"Jimbei..." Zoro said. Jimbei sigh.

"I'm a fishman and I have duty at Fishman Island. I also have my crew waiting for me." Jimbei explain.

"Something holding you up but not that. Some other things." Luffy said again. Jimbei shock with what Luffy said. Did he know?

"Luffy instinct always right." Zoro said to Jimbei. They starring each other for a while. Jimbei sigh defeatly.

"Luffy kun let me sort my 'things' first. I'll be waiting you at Fishman Island. After that I give you my answer." Jimbei convince Luffy.

"Promise?" Luffy said in his serious tone.

"I promise. But you must respect my decision afterward." Jimbei said again. Luffy smile widely.

"OK, deal!" Luffy agree and laugh away. Zoro smile fondly. When his captain want someone join the crew he will follow his captain decision.

* * *

Jimbei ready to departure. Chopper asking him to be careful. The other see him jump into the sea and appear again afterward.

"Jimbei, I keep your promise." Luffy yelled from the Sunny deck.

"I'm waiting you all at Fishman Island." He yelled back from below and wave to them. He then dive into the sea continue his journey.

All the Strawhats except Zoro curious about their captain promise with Jimbei. All of them turn toward Luffy.

"What promise?" Ussop asked eagerly.

"Shishishi..." Luffy just laugh and run toward the kitchen demand Sanji prepare him some food.

The others looking toward each other and shrug. Luffy is always be Luffy. If he didn't want other to know he will never tell until he feel the other deserve to know and they let it go. What important for them is their captain is with them who they love the most.

~To Be Continue...

* * *

**AN: So, end of this chapter. Sabo and Ace next... **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN : To all reviewing my previous chapters, thanks a lot. I'm new at this part, so I need time to learn. Thank you for the offer you all have given. I appreciate it. **

**Who miss Ace and Sabo? Hope your enjoy. I got bonus for your all at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The Moby Dick docking at one of the lowest law Grove at Saboady Island. Most of the commander already going into the town to resupply. The only commander left is Marco, Thatch, Izo and Namur. They stay on the deck waiting for the other to come back. Whitebeard drinking as usual making the nurse on the ship annoyed.

A boat approaching the Moby. Whitebeard stop drinking instantly and inform the other someone is approaching them. Three figure wearing cloak standing on the boat and demand to speak with the captain. Whitebeard nod his head and tell Namur to lower the rope ladder so they can climb up.

Sabo standing in front of the Whitebeard. He suddenly feel some haki Whitebeard has been release a little after they arrive on the deck.

"Greeting sir." Sabo bow a little. Koala just role her eyes to see Sabo politeness. She know Sabo just use it to tease his opponents.

"What bring a famous Blue Gentleman to our ship yoi?" Marco asked.

Sabo lower his cloak's hood and wear his top hat instead. He smile with determination on his face. Koala and Hack standing side by side behind him. They also lower their cloak's hood.

"We have some information for you. May I speak with you privately?" He said. Marco looking toward Whitebeard. Whitebeard nod and ask Marco to bring them into the captain cabin.

The three of them follow Marco while Whitebeard lead them to the captain cabin.

* * *

Ace is currently at Rip-Off bar owned by Shakky. He waiting for their ship coater there and having some drink. Shakky just come back from beating some of the thugs that causing trouble in her bar.

"Get that kind of customer a lot?" Ace raise one of his eyebrow.

"Just a fly. Nothing I can't handle." Shakky reply.

An eldery man with long grey hair with facial hair on his face, wearing glasses and has a scar over his right eyes come into the bar. Shakky welcoming him back.

"You got customer." she said. Rayleigh just smile toward his wife.

"What a Whitebeard second commander want from me?" Rayleigh asked. Ace turn around.

Rayleigh seem suprise to see Ace looking toward him. He sit on the stool near Ace. Shakky give some drink for both of them.

"Are you a ship coater?" Ace asked looking at Rayleigh from head to toe.

"At your service." He answered.

"Oyaji tell me to ask you to coats the Moby as usual. They docking at Grove 44." Ace said. Rayleigh starring at Ace.

"Why you starring at me old man?" Ace feel annoyed.

"You got your mother freckles." Rayleigh said bluntly. Ace tense up.

"How did you know my mum?" Ace said with angry tone.

"Her short temper also I see. Just the hair only you inherit from your father." Rayleigh continue. Ace shocked hearing what Rayleigh just said.

"How did you know?" Fire dancing wildly on Ace shoulder. He frowned.

"Don't you know him?" Shakky asked calmly with suprise tone. Rayleigh just smile a little.

"The name is Rayleigh. Did it ring any bell?" Rayleigh said while raising one of his eyebrow.

"Dark King... First mate of Roger Pirates." Shakky interrupted. Ace widen his eyes feeling shock.

"I Don't have a father like him. My father is Whitebeard." Ace said angrily and turn his head from Rayleigh. Rayleigh just look at Ace reaction and sigh.

"Not my place to give any comment. Alright then, just let me get my tools. Show me the way to your ship." Rayleigh stand up and walk into the back of the bar to get his tools. Ace just quietly sitting there waiting for him.

* * *

"Thank you for the information you give to us, yoi." Marco shaking his hand with Hack. It seem that their negotiation is successful.

"But we have to decline the offer. We can exchange some information sometime but making alliance with the Revolutionary, let us think about it." Marco continue.

Sabo looking around the ship. He searching for Ace. He didn't know why he suddenly feel he need to meet Ace in person. Marco and Thatch wondering what Sabo is searching for by his behaviour.

"What your searching for?" Thatch asked curiously.

"Is Ace here?" Sabo still looking around.

"What do you want from our Ace?" Thatch asked again. Both his and Marco feel tense up.

'Our Ace? Why that phrase seem familiar?' Sabo thought. Koala look at his friend with worry face.

"I..." No word come from Sabo mouth after that. His mind try remember why he need to see Ace. He then shake his head.

"You OK, yoi?" Marco looking at Sabo worrily.

"I'm fine." Sabo answered. He then remember his vivre card. He took his vivre card from his vest pocket and tear it off and write his and Luffy den den mushi number on it. He then give it to Marco.

"Can you give this to him?" Sabo said. Marco just nod.

"Thank you." He said again and bow politely to them. Koala just rolled her eyes. The three of them then leave the Moby Dick and leaving the commanders with their own thought.

* * *

Ace feel annoy. He don't know why. Maybe because Rayleigh is his father First Mate or maybe because Oyaji order him to meet Rayleigh even he knew Ace is Roger son and Ace hate his own father. Ace frown and quietly leading Rayleigh to Whitebeard ship.

A boat just leaving the ship making him curious who is it on the boat and what business that their need to do on the Moby Dick. After demand to lower the ladder rope, he and Rayleigh climb up. He then looking at Whitebeard who suprise to see Rayleigh behind him.

"Oh..." Whitebeard said with suprise tone.

"Never thought I see you again Newgate. You got a bunch of strong brat, I see. And never thought fire brat is with you also." Rayleigh said and smile.

"Heh, you still the same. I forgot about him and you. So, can you do it as usual?" Whitebeard said and drink some sake from his bottle.

"It's my job." Rayleigh reply and follow Vista to the back of the ship.

"Ace, my son I'm sorry I forget to tell you." Whitebeard apologised making the other commander there wondering what are their talking about.

"Don't worry Oyaji. It's alright. Can I go to my room for now? I think I got tired from the long walk." Ace answered. Whitebeard nod.

Before Ace walking away from there, Marco stop him.

"Here. Someone want me to give this to you yoi." Marco give Sabo vivre card to ACE. Ace took it and examine the vivre card with two number on it.

"who is this from?" Ace curious.

"Chief Of Staff Revolutionary Army, Blue Gentleman." Marco answered. Ace tilt his head a little wandering who is it.

"You know who is Blue Gentleman are you?" This time it's Thatch who ask. Ace shake his head make all of the suprise.

"How did he know you yoi?" Marco suprised. Ace just shrugged.

"How did he looks like?" Ace asked.

"He has scar over his left eyes, wearing top hat and his hair is blonde." Marco describe Sabo appearance.

'Blonde wearing top hat? Sound familiar...' Ace thought.

Well if you know Ace well, before he try to ask futher his narcolepsy suddenly attack. A 'thud' is heard on the deck. Marco sweat drop. Can't blame Ace, it not his choice to born with that kind of condition. Whitebeard just laugh away and order Thatch to bring Ace to his room.

* * *

Jimbei arrive at Fishman Island a day before. He sit not far from Queen Otohime's thomb located at Sea Forest. A smile plaster on his face.

"Jimbei..." Aladine who is one of the Sun Pirate Crew said. Jimbei turn around. The smile on his face is gone.

"What is it Aladine?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" Aladine face look worried. His hand is cross in front of his chest.

"Why you asking like that?" Jimbei wonder.

"Ever since you arrive yesterday, you look difference. You daze off and sometime you smile." Aladine answered. Jimbei suprise.

"Did I?" he asked. Aladine just nod. Jimbei lower his head and smile again. The word from Luffy rang into his head. He turn his head to Otohime's thomb.

"Someone ask me to join his crew." Jimbei reply earning some shock from Aladine who hearing it.

"You join them?" Aladine asked. Jimbei turn to Aladine. A smile plaster on his face. Aladine suprise. The last time he see his friend smile like that is when their captain Fisher Tiger still alive.

"No but I promise him I think about it first and give his answer when he come to Fishman Island with his crew." Jimbei answered calmly.

"What ever your decision is I support you. I think they all will also support you." Aladine reply making Jimbei suprise with that answer.

"You heart is already with him." Aladine continue. Jimbei look at his friend. For once he guinine smile with joy. Aladine feel relieve to see Jimbei can smile freely like he use to before.

~To Be Continue...

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Need to find a perfect scenes for that. How the bonus I add on this chapter? I know you disappoint with this chapter because Ace didn't meet Sabo right? Don't worry I want them to meet also but it really need a perfect scene to do it. So, hope you enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the late delay on this chapter. I need to find some idea to fit into my storyline. At this chapter, I begin my story after they arrive at Saboady Island and at the auction house to save Keimi. If I make the impossible into possible, what do you all think? Well, this is fanfic after all. You like it or you hate it. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The Strawhats currently at the auction house. Luffy just punch the tenryuubito, Saint Carlos for hurting his friend Hachi. All of the guest there shock beyond imagination. All the Strawhats preparing to fight.

The fight between pirates and marines is currently occur at the auction house. The guest already running for their life to find somewhere safe. The fight interrupt by Rayleigh saving Keimi from the collar bomb who's currently being caught as a slave there. He use his haki to make the marines there unconscious. He suprise to see Luffy there. A smile plaster on his face.

Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid also suprise to meet the Dark King there. The three pirate captain then goes out from the auction house to fight the marines outside and letting their nakama a chance to escape.

* * *

After successfully escape from the marines, the Strawhats, Hachi, Keimi and Pappag lead by Rayleigh to the Rip-off bar. All of them enter and Chopper immediately treat Hachi wound. They been introduce to Rayleigh and all of them shock beyond their mind. Rayleigh talking about Shank and telling them a little of his adventure. Robin ask Rayleigh about the will of D and the void century but she stop and decide not hear about it. She want to search it herself. Usopp suprise and he try to ask Rayleigh about One Piece.

"Hey, Old man! The legendary treasure One Piece is it really..." before Usopp finish his sentence Luffy yell Usopp name loudly with angry tone. His face seem furious. All the Strawhats suprise with Luffy reaction.

"I don't want to hear anything about it. I don't even want to hear it there is a treasure or not! I don't know anything about it but everyone is set to the sea to find out for themselves! If pops were to tell us anything here, then I quit becoming Pirate King!" Luffy explained. All the Strawhats shocking suprise with Luffy confession. Rayleigh smile with proud.

" Can you do it? Can you conquer such terrifying sea?" Rayleigh asked looking at Luffy. Both of them staring each other. A smile of determination shown on Luffy face.

"I don't want to conquer anything! It's just that the person with the most freedom on the sea is Pirate King!" Luffy reply. Rayleigh widen his eyes suprise with Luffy answer. An image of Roger fly through his mind and Luffy remind him of his beloved captain.

" I'm really am a big fan of you, Monkey-chan." Shakky smile happily. To her Luffy has a really unique character. She really love his antics.

Rayleigh then decide to help coating their ship and tell them to enjoy their stay for a while before he finishing his work. All of them feel happy.

* * *

Maybe their fate or destiny. They fight with the PX-1 and they lose. Each of them injures and they know they not strong enough to fight pacifista. Zoro currently in front of Usopp. Luffy saw them both panting from the fight especially Zoro who is injure more that others. Kuma suddenly stood in front of Zoro. He ask him where he will go if he go on a trip. Kuma took down his glove making Zoro alert and tense up. He swing his hand toward Zoro and suddenly Zoro disappear. Luffy widen his eyes. His first mate and his best friend gone before his eyes. He can't even do anything.

"Run! All of you! Just get out from here!" He yelled starlet all of the crew.

They all scramble away after Luffy command them to. But unfortunately Kuma catch up to them one by one and making them disappear just like Zoro. Luffy feel furious and sad. Last of the crew, Robin try reaching her hand to Luffy but also fail when Kuma make her disappear first. Luffy knelt to his knees and cry out. He disappointment and feel guilty because he cannot protect his crew. Kuma come from behind.

"We will never see each other again. Farewell... " Kuma said and making Luffy disappear also.

That day Strawhat Pirates has lose.

* * *

Jimbei widen his eyes. Aladine looking at his captain worrily. The news they heard really shocking them. Jimbei try to hold himself togather. He have duty to his island and he cannot leave from there now.

" It can't be. Why? How? Luffy..." Jimbei shocked.

"Jimbei..." Aladine put his hand on Jimbei shoulder.

"He's gonna be alright. He is strong. We will meet again." Jimbei said over and over again until he feel calm. He convince himself and he knew they gonna meet again one day. Until that day he will wait. Waiting for his captain to come take him away.

* * *

The Moby Dick currently at New World. Ace is beside Marco who is on the den den mushi with White Bay, former Whitebeard crew. She telling them some information about what has happen on the Saboady Island.

"One of the Supernova has punched the tenryuubito and got out alive." White Bay said making Marco suprise. Ace whistle.

"where that rookie now?" Marco asked.

"They disappeared after fighting Kuma. I heard they lose." White Bay answered.

"Which pirate crew is it?" Ace turn to asked.

"Mughiwara no Luffy." White Bay reply.

Ace widening his eyes. The long silence making Marco and White Bay wonder.

Luffy, his baby brother Luffy punched the Tenryuubito and lose to a Shicibukai? And they didn't know where all of them are.

"WHAT!?" Ace yelled making Marco cringe from his loud voice. Marco never see Ace having that kind of reaction. A sad worry face shown on Ace face.

"Ace..." before Marco finish what he gonna ask Ace, a loud thud is heard from his side. Ace fall down because of narcolepsy attack. Marco sigh.

"Having you on the crew is really challenging enough. If Mughiwara gonna join in I think it gonna be chaos on Moby." Marco monologue. White Bay just laugh off.

* * *

Sabo never gonna believe what he heard from one of their nakama on Saboady Island. Kuma attack Strawhat crew and making them disappear. He clentch his heart. He don't know why his heart beating fast. He didn't know why he feel sad and worry. A sentence echo through his mind.

_"Sabo, you are still nicer brother." _

The word make him widen his eyes. He staring at the paperwork he still working on his desk. The silence in his room making him stuffed. If Luffy is his brother who is he? He come to know Luffy is the only son of his leader, Dragon.

Two bounty poster hanging on the wall in front of him. Ace picture with a smile on his face and Luffy with his wide grind that can split over his face.

"Why I feel I know you two for a long time? Why I didn't even remember?"

He rest his head on the desk and turn toward his den den mushi. He stare at the den den mushi for a long time. He lift his head up and grab the den den mushi and start dialing.

A long talk on the den den mushi come to an end. He sigh. Once again he rest his head on the desk. He didn't feel like to finish his paperwork. The news is really taking over his head. He turn toward the other side from his den den mushi.

A strange with round orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top appear from no where. Sabo stare curiously toward the fruit. Strangely he can feel the fruit asking him to eat it. He reach out his hand and grab the fruit. He examine it.

"A devil fruit?"

Well, Sabo is reckless also and without hesitation he take a bite and swallow it. Koala happen to barge in gasp with horror. She looking toward the fruit Sabo just bite and Sabo complaining about the bad taste of the fruit.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Koala shouted toward his idiot friend.

* * *

Purupurupuru... Purupurupuru...

Shakky currently on Thousand Sunny. A ring from the den den mushi make her stop her step. She just hang up from Sabo called.

"Blue chan is that you again?" Shakky asked.

"Shakky, what your doing on Luffy ship?" Ace asked with suprise tone.

"Ah, Firefist chan. You know Monkey chan?" Shakky asked him back.

"Tell me is it true... What happen to them?" Ace asked with shaking voice.

"Yes. Blue chan also call to comfirm just then." She reply.

"Blue chan?" Ace confiused.

"The Blue Gentleman?" Ace feel shocked.

"Yes. Don't worry Ray chan already went to find them. He won't let anything happen to Monkey chan. After all he likes him. I am after all his bigger fans." shakky answered. Ace felt into silence.

"If you have news about them especially Luffy can you tell me?" Ace said.

"Alright, Firefist chan. I don't know what your connection toward Monkey chan but I let you know if there any news about them." She reply.

"Luffy... He is my idiot brother after all. So as his older brother he really give me a heart attack from his reckless acts." Ace said fondly.

"Brother?" She said with suprise tone.

"He is not Roger's son. We are sworn-brothers after all." Ace explained.

"Oh, I see. A Dragon's son and Roger's son is sworn-brothers? I really like to meet both of you togather one day. Rayleigh gonna suprise to hear this." Shakky said and laugh off.

"Dragon's son?" Ace confiused.

"Monkey D. Luffy is the Revolutionary Dragon son. You don't know?" She explained.

"What?!" Ace shouted from the other side. Shakky sweat drop.

After talking for a while she hang up. She leave the room and walk toward the deck.

"What fate have bring to them? A Chief of Staff, A second commander of Whitebeard and a Captain of future Pirate King are brothers? This sound interesting. Really looking foward to meet them togather. They gonna bring chaos to the world." Shakky smoke out and laugh.

" Well, I gonna be their fans. How Ray chan gonna take this news once I tell him?" she continue smoking and smile. She then leave Sunny and head toward her bar.

~To Be Continue...

* * *

**AN: I don't want to kill Ace. I love ASL you know. So, if there any comment from this chapter, I appreciate it. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

**AN: My brain exhausted. Too much work to do (p.s : I'm not a student and I am employed) and too much watching kdrama. Hahaha... So I really try to improve my grammar so deal with my mistake. I know my story hard to follow due to my grammar mistake but I try my best. Ok, for this chapter I try to find good opening so it's really hard for me to find one. Maybe it gonna takes time. I hope you all didn't mind.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Koala currently strangle Sabo by his neck. Sabo try to escape but fail and he really don't want to make Koala mad again. Hack just watch the two of them arguing back and forth. Either one of them didn't want to give up. He just sigh and lean his back at the wall waiting for both of them to cooling down.

"Idiot Sabo!" Koala said angrily.

"Hey, not my fault. The fruit is there and asking me to eat it." Sabo answered.

"You are too reckless sometime. At least try to see what you eat first even it is a devil fruit that asking you to eat it." Koala cross her hand in front of her chest and frowning.

Sabo doing the same act and pouting. Hack sigh again watching his two friend quarrelling.

" All right you two just stop it. First I want to know what kind of fruit you eat?" Hack stopping them and ask Sabo about the devil fruit.

Sabo walk toward his book shelf and searching for the book about devil fruit. After that he open and searching for picture of the devil fruit that he just ate. His eyes widening when he found the picture.

"Mera mera no mi... That can't be... Impossible!" He surprised.

"That fruit really kind of looking like that when I saw you bite it." Koala already beside him also looking at the picture. Both of the looking at each other unbelievably what they have saw.

"Are you sure?" Hack tried to get comfirmation from them. Sabo and Koala noded.

"Sabo try lit a fire in your palm." He asked Sabo again.

Sabo concentrate and try imagine the fire burning in his palm. After a while a small fire as big as the baseball lit calmly in his palm. Koala amuse to see what has happen.

"Didn't it need the devil fruit eater to die first before it reappear again somewhere?" She puzzled.

"I just talking to Firefist just then before the two of you try to killed each other and it is after Sabo ate the fruit." Hack comfirm it to them.

"Well It just a theory of mine, maybe... Maybe the devil fruit also have twin. We are at the grandline after all. Everything possibly can happen." Sabo concluded. Koala and Hack looking to each other. The logic is there.

"Your fire is calmer than Firefist." Hack said. Sabo looking at the fire in his palm.

"Our fire..." he stopped talking. His eyes widening shock when he hear himself.

"What? It's not your fire?" Koala also wonder why Sabo talk like that.

"I don't know. It just naturally slip through my tongue. I think both of us connect through this fire." Sabo tried to explain what he think in his mind.

"Like Ying and Yang. One is fierce another is calm. One is hot another is cold. But both of it are equally the same." Hack explained to both of them. Koala and Sabo understand Hack explanation.

"Maybe I connect to Ace before." Sabo said.

"Before the incident and you lose your memories?" Koala interrupted.

"Yes. If I'm connect to Luffy, it just I don't understand what Luffy connection with Ace. Ace wouldn't give anyone his vivre card randomly." Sabo spoke out his theory.

"I think we gonna investigate this matter futher. And you, explain it to Dragon san. I won't help you. It you own fault after all." Koala said making Hack smile. Sabo just groan and sigh defeatedly.

* * *

Ace just waking up from his narcolepsy attack. He massage his head. He look around. He lay peacefully on his own bed in his own room. Maybe Marco carried him here. He then stretch his body and decide to go out to the deck.

Star is shining and blinking that night. He walking toward Moby figurehead and sit there. He still worry about his idiotic brother. Reckless enough to declare war and punching the Tenryuubito. He then laugh a little.

"Idiot brother! You always making me worried. If Sabo here he can talk some sense into you. Sabo..." He stop himself from mumbling.

He lit a small fire on his finger. He stare at the fire. He feel something difference. Before then, he feel his fire is missing something but now the fire burn bright fiercely happy like the fire is complete.

" Our fire... "He said making himself shock.

" Why I feel like this. Isn't it my fire? Why I say our fire?" He puzzled.

That night he end up try to seek the answer looking out to the sea. Marco on the crow nest just anxious of Ace action. Something wrong is happen to Ace and he knew it.

* * *

Where is The Strawhat Pirate now?

**Luffy**Luffy just land on Amazon Lily where no guy is allowed to enter. Some of them called that place heaven because it is the place where only woman inhabit there. And the island is rules by one of the most beautiful pirate who also a shicibukai known as Boa Hancock, the Kuja Pirate.

**Zoro**

With the injured still on healing, Zoro land at the Kuraigana Island. A pink hair girl floating toward him. Perona looking at Zoro who still unconscious laying down. She realize how Zoro injured and there's new injuries foam on his body. She wonder how that green hair guy landed on the same island she been send to. She then making decision to treat his wound.

**Nami**

An old guy with long white beard and pointy hat that lean to the back just happen discovered Nami laying unconscious not far from his home. He really wonder how a young girl like her end up here at the small sky island known as Weatheria. He took her into the house before the weather changing again and treat her wound.

**Usopp**

Usopp being send to Boin Archipelago by Kuma. He just waking up from his unconsciousness. All he see is he laying at the place like jungle but a weird one. There are weird fruit everywhere. What he do just looking around and sit at the same spot without getting anywhere. His mind still playing the scene where they all run away from the PX-1 and how Zoro disappeared in front of his eyes. He remember how Luffy reaction toward the first mate being disappeared. He remember how Luffy yelled his name after Kuma attack him. He just sit there silencely.

**Sanji**

Sanji waking up. The place he land is really unusual. Then he saw some figure walking toward him. A figure of a girl. His eyes began to become a shape of love. He's waiting patiencely for the girl to come close. What he saw shock him. What he think about the girl really out from his mind. Well one think for sure he is already run away from the girl. As far as he run away, as many as girls chasing him. Not the ordinary girls but they all are okama. Sanji just run with teary eyes scare of the okamas will caught on him. He never knew he landed on Kamabakka Kingdom, an okamas inhabitants.

**Chopper**

Chopper running for his life. The natives of Torino Kingdom try to catch him making him their food. Even worst they try to make stew out of him. The place is really huge jungle and the animals there also bigger. It seem that the natives there also become enemy of the big bird there. First he need to save his life before he try to searching his way out from that island alive.

**Robin**Robin is waking up on the attic. A little girl rescuing her and she told her that she is at a place called Tequilla Wolf. She just hear the girl talking to her animatedly. She enjoy listening to her talking. She must find a way to escape from this place and search for the other. They make promise to meet again. Her captain is waiting for her to come back there.

**Franky**Franky landed on the soft snow. Two figure a boy and a old guy save him. It seem that he landed on the Karakuri Island where all of the animals at the island is cyborg. The boy curious about Franky who just wearing the unbotton shirt and only a speedo. Didn't he feel any cool? After all the island is a winter island.

**Brook**The Nakamura Island people are having a ritual. They pray and pray until suddenly Brook appear within the circle they draw. All of the people shocked. A skeleton with an afro landed in front of them. They looking at each other didn't know what to do. Brook is waking up from his unconsciousness. He move and sitting there looking toward the people that have shock reaction on their faces. What he do then... He try to ask one of the girl there to show him her panties.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : Sorry for this chapter. It take a long time to finish it. I try to find idea how they gonna meet up and honestly to make a storyline before the time skip is really hard. In the mean time I got some idea to write Naruto fanfic. So my head full of idea for both of the fic. The other fic about ASL, I have to hold first. That one kind of challenging because it is a modern theme of ASL. I need a good storyline to make it interesting for you all to read. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **


	11. chapter 10

* * *

**AN : Thank you very much to all support me from the beginning of this fic till now. It's an honour for me cause I thought it won't be this likeable due to my lack of English and grammar mistakes. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**Alright for this chapter, I begin with the time Luffy already encounter Hancock. The storyline is still the same but I will twist the story plot begin with when Luffy force to escape from the banquet after being chase by the kuja tribe who interested with his rubber body. Marguerite took him to Elder Nyon's hideaway.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Elder Nyon reading the newspaper she got from the Kuja Pirate that arrive with them that day. Luffy currently drinking some tea Marguerite has offer him. The three of them sit there togather and talking. The Elder Nyon flip the newspaper she read and saw something interesting.

"It seem that Jimbei being sent to the Impel Down." She said. Luffy froze up. He looking toward Elder Nyon.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"He opposed the marines to help them tracking and capture your crew. And mostly he won't give any cooperation to them because the marines find out that Ace is Gold Roger's son. It's all over the news already. I think a war will come if Ace being capture by marines." She reply. Luffy widen his eyes.

"I don't think Ace will be capture because Whitebeard is there. I know Whitebeard never let any of his nakama hurts. As for Jimbei, I don't know what will happen. Not all of the human likes fishmen. And I really don't know what he connection to you and your crew despite him to oppose the marines." Elder Nyon look toward the frozen Luffy.

"I need to save him." Luffy said with determine voice. He took down his hat and look toward it. He already decided.

"Sorry minna, I gonna be selfish for this once. I need to save him even if I need to drag him along. He's one of us." Luffy mumbled.

"Elder Nyon, I got to save him. His my nakama. I won't let anyone hurts him not even his own kind. I need to go now." Luffy jump up making the two kuja's shock to hear what he said.

"Hebihime are being submit to attend the meeting with the world government about capturing Ace but that girl is stubborn and refuse to go even being warned to revoked her tittle and treaty with the world government." Elder Nyon explained. She then look into Luffy eyes.

" If you can convince her to go, we can discuss with her about a little trip to Impel Down." She said again.

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy said and already running toward the palace.

* * *

"Alright, I take you there." Hancock agreed.

Sonia, Marigold and Elder Nyon shock with Hancock decision. They thought Hancock will refuse Luffy's wish but what they see is Hancock agree immediately and acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Elder Nyon conclude that Hancock is in love with Luffy and reveal that the love sickness was the one who killed the previous empress. She said that it is a good thing Hancock admit she fallen in love with Luffy rather than died of heart broken. That way Hancock not only save herself but help keep Amazon Lily safer from the World Government by honouring their treaty.

Morning come...

The Kuja's Pirate readied their ship to depart and Luffy says goodbye to the Kuja's while personally thanking Marguerite and her friends for saving him. He promise to return one day to visit them with his crew. The Kuja Pirate head toward the marine ship where Momonga waiting for her to take her to the meeting place.

* * *

In the marine ship...

Luffy currently eating while Hancock looking at him and imaging both of them will be togather. She totally out from her character when she with Luffy. Luffy just ignore her weird behaviour and continue eating. After he's full, he turn toward Hancock that still smile brightly looking at him. He then talking with a low volume so that marine out there can't hear them conversing.

"Hancock..." He said making her feel more happy.

"Yes? Are you still hungry? I ask them to bring food again." she answered.

"No. Not that. I just want to ask you something." Luffy look worried. Hancock change his reaction and try to listen what Luffy gonna said.

"At the meeting you gonna attend, are you gonna agree with capturing Ace?" Luffy asked worrily. Hancock saw his hesitation.

"Depend. Why?" She feel curious.

"Ace is my brother." Luffy answered bluntly. Hancock suprise.

"But... Are you Roger's son too?" she asked.

"No. We are sworn-brother. If he died I think I cannot live anymore. He is everything to me." He replied sadly. Hancock looking at Luffy sadly. Luffy without a smile is like a sunshine that never comes. She sigh heavily.

"I won't agree to them. I just attend there so that they cannot harm my people and they cannot refuse my decision because I'm beautiful." she said proudly. Luffy crave a big smile and thanking Hancock. Hancock blushing happily.

"Luffy I only can get you in there but I cannot help you out afterward. So be careful. It really lucky they let me see Jimbei for a second. You never know who you gonna meet there. So don't be reckless." She said.

"Alright Hamock." Luffy smile happily.

"My name is Hancock. And if you got lucky chance you might meet Revolutionary army there. I heard one of them is been there but they cannot detect where his hiding in there." Hancock feed Luffy with grape and Luffy eat it happily.

'Revolutionary army? Maybe he also Sabo nakama. I can ask him later.' He thought while eating the grape Hancock feeded him.

* * *

On the Moby Dick...

The news coo flying and landed on the crow nest of Moby Dick. Marco get the news from it and given the belies to the coo. He read silencely the news that just arrive.

_' The first son of the sea, Jimbei is imprisoned in the Impel Down for opposing to search and capturing the Strawhats Pirate Crew. He also opposed to help capturing Portgas D. Ace and resisted to hand over Ace to the world Government as the true identity of Firefist is Gold Roger's son...'_

Marco stop his reading and reread the sentence over and over again. His eyes widening. Without any second he fly down toward Newgate cabin where his captain getting some rest just a while ago. On his way he saw Thatch also walking toward their captain cabin.

Whitebeard look toward his first mate and the forth commander that come togather inside his cabin. Thatch just come to send the report while Marco feeling tense with a newspaper in his hand.

"Marco..." Whitebeard stop drinking when he see Marco serious face. Marco give him the news. Whitebeard read it silencely. The smile on his face gone while he reading the newspaper. Thatch looking at his captain with wonder.

"Oyaji, what happen?" Thatch asked.

"Go and find Ace. Bring him here instant." Whitebeard command. Thatch obey and sprint toward the door and find Ace.

"Oyaji..." Marco said.

"I really hope he didn't been discovered like this." Whitebeard sighed heavily.

"You knew...?" Marco surprised. Whitebeard just nod.

"I told him to tell all of you about it when he is ready. It seem that someone discover his true identity. I really hope the war isn't coming toward us." He answered. Marco just being silent. The two of them wait for Ace to come in with Thatch.

Ace and Thatch barge in after a while. Both of them laughing while Ace tell Thatch about his prank toward Marco division. They both stop laughing when they in front of Whitebeard and Marco. Both of them remain smiling.

"What is it Oyaji?" Ace curious with both of them.

"Ace they found out." Whitebeard said making Ace suddenly frozen up. His eyes widening with anger. Whitebeard give Ace the newspaper. Ace read it and making him to fire up.

"Whoa... Cool down Ace." Thatch avoid the heat from Ace fire.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know my son." Whitebeard reply.

"is it true then?" Marco look toward Ace eyes. He feel Ace anger and distrust. It the same feeling he feel when he see Ace first aboard the Moby Dick. The newspaper fall down. Ace looking down without making any eyes contact with the three of them.

Thatch pick up the newspaper and read it. After a while he also shocked with what he's reading.

"Am I not deserve to live?" Ace asked. His face fill with sadness. Whitebeard suprise with Ace question. Marco and Thatch looking toward each other. They never see this side of Ace.

Whitebeard standing up and kneel in front of Ace. He then hugging Ace tight and fondly. Ace shocked with his captain action.

"We are all son of the sea. I don't care who you are or who's you father are, you are my son. If they want to get you, they gonna go through me first. I will give them war." He said determinedly.

Ace widen his eyes that already start blurly with tears. He chocked and crying all out in Whitebeard arms. Marco and Thatch looking at their brother sadly. They never knew the burden that Ace carried from the start and they realize the anger and distrust toward them are the sign to protect himself.

"No matter what you are ours. We are a family and we won't abandon you are or mistrust your. You are after all one of us now and we protect our brothers." Marco said. Thatch nod agree with Marco.

After a while, Whitebeard release Ace from the hug. Ace just blushing with his affection toward his captain. Thatch teasing him earning a snicker from Marco.

Suddenly Ace feel dizzy. He start sweating heavily and his body temperature become more higher than usually. He didn't know what happen to him. He panting heavily making the other three notice him holding his head. He fall down and making a loud thud. He still panting and drift toward unconsciousness. The last thing he saw is Thatch running toward the door yelling Izo name and Marco shaking his body.

* * *

In the same time...

'Portgas D. Ace... Sound familiar.'

'Gold Ace? Sound weird but it Roger name. Gold Roger. Isn't it? Why it sound wrong?'

Sabo reading the information he got from the other group of revolutionary army over and over again. The information about Firefist Ace is Gold Roger son making him wonder. It just sound right but he feel something wrong there.

"What are you thinking?" Koala asked.

"Something wrong." Sabo reply.

"This information is true Sabo. Ace is Gold Roger son. What is it wrong now?" Koala reading the information all over again. Sabo think harder.

He massage his temple when a flash of memory come by without warning. A little boy with freckles and holding a pipe wave toward him.

'Who?' he thought. Then he hear his voice.

'Sabo... Bo...'

An instant Sabo stood up. He look toward the information again.

"Gold Roger... No! That's not his name. His name is Gol D. Roger. He is Gol D. Ace." Sabo said instantly making Koala suprise.

"Roger was a D?" Koala widen her eyes. Sabo nod.

"Ace... Portgas D. Ace... He..." Before Sabo continue explain to Koala he suddenly get a massive headache. He cluntch his head. His old memories before the incident flash into his mind. Koala become worried.

"Sabo are you alright?!" Koala panicking.

"My head... Hurts..." He only can reply that. After that the most treasure memories of the three brother appear into his mind. The three of them holding a cup of sake and making a toast.

'From now on we are brother!'

A clank of the cup echo in Sabo mind. Before he knew, he already fall down on the floor. He sweat heavily and his body temperature is rising. He panting and looking toward Koala that already running yelling for Hack to help. Using his last strength, he manage to rise his hand toward his face. He looking at his hand and making a fist.

"I remember now... Ace, Lu... I'm sorry. You are my brother. I'm sorry..." then he drift into unconsciousness.

~To be Continue...

* * *

**AN : so, next is you all know. The Impel Down... Hurray! Not hte original plot but the twisted one. So, hope your enjoys! **


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

**AN : Thanks for reviewing. Impel down arc will happen even without Ace being captured. I twist some of plot and as for Luffy... Hmm... Is he gonna get caught or the Marineford Arc gonna happen? I did say Marineford Arc will never happen. What do you all thinks? I like to make you all wonder first. Shishishi... Even Luffy like to phycho someone sometime. He has a devious side after all. You never knew what he think. Even I also didn't know. That's make the story interesting. Shishishi...**

**Alright then, I continue my story. For this chapter Luffy manage to sneak into the Impel Down like the original storyline. He meet Buggy and Mr. 3 and the story continue as usual. Then he meet Bon Clay (Bon chan) and he decided to help Luffy. So, I will start this chapter with Hancock meet Jimbei. Hope your all enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Hancock stand in front of Jimbei cell. Jimbei is chain up and injured. Hancock stare at the Shicibukai intensely. Jimbei turn toward Hancock with an intense face.

"What do you want?" He said try to be calm.

"Just want to see you and because of you I been force to go to the submit about Firefist." She said with an annoyed face.

"I decide myself and it's not my fault they asked you to go there. You can decline. Your a Shicibukai after all. And one thing I decide is I quit been Shicibukai. I don't care anymore. I protect my nakama even i have to sacrifice myself." Jimbei look into Hancock eyes with determine heart.

"Nakama..." Hancock said with her usual cold tone.

A chaos been heard everywhere making the prisoners and the guards there alert. One of the cell guard running toward them and report to Megallan about the invasion.

"What did you said?" Megallan tried to reconfirm.

"It's seem that Mughiwara is the one who making the mess on the Level 3." The guard told him.

The prisoners there began shouting and most of them making a cat called toward Hancock for her attention. Megallan use his devil fruit power and try to shut them down.

Using this opportunity, Hancock get nearer to the cell. She look into Jimbei eyes.

"He is coming for his nakama." she said and told Megallan that she already done with her conversation.

Jimbei widen his eyes shocked to hear what Hancock just said. Hancock, Megallan and Hannyabal leave the place.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Bon Clay and Luffy currently fighting and try to search for the path to level 6 where Jimbei been imprisoned.

"Bon chan what your doing here actually?" Luffy asked.

"I'm searching for Ivankov, my idol. I heard he been imprison here and I try to save him." Bon Clay replied.

"Ivankov?" Luffy tilt his head wonder who is this guy.

"He is the leader of the Kamabakka Kingdom also one of the Revolutionary Army. The rumor said he is imprison here but no one ever know where he really was. So, when I been imprison here I try to gain some information about him." Bon Clay explained. Luffy thinking for a while and smile toward Bon Clay.

"I help you find him. After we rescue Jimbei. I need Iva... Ivakof... Iva chan to help me find my crew." Luffy said and laugh. Bon clay sweat drop when Luffy try to pronounce Ivankov name. He happy when Luffy want to help him to find his idol.

After a while...

After reunite with Buggy and Mr 3, the four of them encounter many enemy and they need to use their strength to defeat it. Buggy and Mr. 3 get into an argument with Luffy and Bon Clay over escaping rather than heading further into Impel Down.

CRACK!!!

Part of the floor they are on break off suddenly due to the strength of their attack and pluming all of them to Level 4.

* * *

Megallan fuming angry. No one has ever invade the Impel Down. After he detect where Luffy is he then activate his devil fruit power and charge down toward Luffy and Bon Clay from above.

"Luffy, don't fight him. He is poison man. We must escape from here. He is dangerous." Bon Clay yelled.

"Heh... The two of you won't get out from here alive. I already blocked all the exit. No criminal will leave this place." Megallan said.

Then, the fighting start. Magellan using his poison hydra and sending it after the two, forcing Luffy and Bon Clay to run away while a few lingering guards are caught in the wave. Bon clay tells Luffy that the poison attacks the nervous system and induces pain until it eventually kills the unfortunate victim, as the guards clearly show and beg for antidotes.

Luffy jumps off the bridge and grabs onto a hanging spike platform, swinging himself onto it, and burning himself in the process since he swung over flames. However he does manage to destroy one of the Hydras who plunges into the Pool of Blood, while the rest are out of range to attack Luffy.

Magellan counter attack by blowing a poison bubble toward Luffy that explodes once it reaches the platform. Luffy jump to another one to avoid the explosion, but gas suddenly appears from it causing Luffy's eyes to water and sneeze uncontrollably. Magellan then using the Hydra stretch to Luffy and then takes off his horns, fits them over his hands and tries to stab at Luffy with them. Luffy dodges the poison horn strike and saw the rocks it hits instantly melt. Magellan strikes again but Luffy redirects the attack with his foot onto the platform causing it to break and sending him falling toward the flames.

Meanwhile, Bon Clay hiding himself and convince Luffy could not win. With heavy heart, he force himself to run away from there and asking Luffy to forgive him.

Luffy become tired from the fight but he determine to save Jimbei. He use gear second and hitting Megallan using Jet Bazooka and by that hurting him also getting himself poison as well. Luffy keep fighting Megallan with his Jet Gun and Jet Pistol, however the attack is nullified by Megallan Hydra attack end up dripping Luffy with more poison. Luffy try to get some distance from Megallan but his vision become hazy and his losing his hearing due to the Poison Cloud Megallan breathes out a mist into the air.

Luffy try to attack again but fail due to the poison affecting him. Megallan decide to end up the fight and cover Luffy with his Hydra end up defeated him. Luffy covered with poison from head to toes. Megallan then order the guard to toss Luffy into the Level 5 cell despite him will die anyway due to the poison. He then leaving Luffy to the guard to take care of the matter while he going to the Level 3 after receiving news something has happened at the Level 3 entrance.

* * *

Bon Clay was injured while searching for Luffy. After he encountered Luffy from one of the cell at Level 5, he drag Luffy out and tossing the key to the other prisoners for them to escape. He asked one of the prisoner about Ivankov whereabout and the prisoner told him that they see Ivankov goes to the wood not far from there.

Bon Clay drag Luffy into the wood and suddenly he been surrounded by a pack of wolves who roaming there. He try to defend Luffy despite his also wounded. The wolves attack Bon Clay from all side but the wolves manage bite him. Luffy however waking up and saw Bon Clay been attack by the wolves.

Luffy instantly bite one of the wolves. The wolves stop the attack for a while. They surrounded Luffy and Bon Clay and getting ready to attack again. Luffy then unintentionally burst out haki making the wolves alerts and start running away from them. Luffy fainted afterward and Bon Clay who still amaze by Luffy fainted after him due to the injuries.

A figure of orange and white suit and hairstyle appear looking at the two figure laying unconsciously on the floor.

"Haki eh...? What we have here? " the figure said.

~To be continue...


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update of this story. Since our world is now on alert of the COVID-19 all of us need to take our hygiene care seriously. Wash your hand with soap and make sure take a good care of your health. Pray that this all will end soon. Don't go virals on fakes info! Never jokes about this kind of things. Friendly remind all and help them to avoid it.**

**Alright, now I continue my story...**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

"Where am I?" Bon Clay jerked up from the bed. Ivankov is there looking toward him. Bon Clay look around him and search for Luffy.

"You're at between level 5 and level 6 where is known as Newkama Land." Ivankov answered. Bon Clay widen his eyes when he saw his idol standing in front of him.

"Luffy! Please, save Luffy!" Bon Clay begged.

"Don't worry he already on treatment there. Luffy boy already tell me everything. Thank you for trying to save me but vi have things to do here first before breaking out." Ivankov replied and pointing to the large door in front of him. Bon Clay looking at the door intensely and hoping Luffy will be alright.

"Vi never see a boy with that kind of determination. He insist vi to treat your wound even though he got more serious injuries. It's been a couple hours already passed. He need two more days for the treatment end." Ivankov explained.

A loud scream echoing through the place. Anyone who heard it feel pity for the boy who try to fight for his life in the closed door. The newkama's there just stand there hoping the boy safety. Bon Clay stand up after hearing the scream behind the door. He feel touch with Luffy concern to him. Tears leaking from his eyes. Without doubt he start cheering for Luffy to keep fighting. The newkamas looking at Bon Clay also start cheering with him. Ivankov just stand still there looking at them quietly. He then remember his conversation with Luffy.

_Flashback..._

_"There's only one way to save you but you will lost ten years of your life. And there is high possibility you will not survive and this will be also painful. Vi hope you have strong willpower to overcome it." Ivankov said while looking at Luffy that already chained up to the table panting._

_" I have nakama waiting for me. I cannot die here yet. They waiting for me. I don't care if I lose ten years of my life for them." Luffy answered determinely._

_" Very well then, vi will start now. Vi hope your survive..." after saying that Ivankov injects Luffy with the hormones causing Luffy to yelled with agony._

The cheering sound force Ivankov to come back from his flashback. He never see someone like Luffy. He sure that if the canon lose like Luffy can charms anyone even his own enemy to be by his side. He just waiting there and hope Luffy to survive. The determination from Luffy remind him of his leader, Dragon.

* * *

The screaming suddenly stop making Ivankov worry. All of them that present there become quiet and looking at the door. A seep of blood come out from under the door making Bon Clay and the others to take the sign that Luffy never make it. Ivankov also feel pity for Luffy but a bang on the door making them all suprise. A yelled of food from inside making them joys and happy to hear that Luffy survive. Ivankov shocked because not even a day pass by but Luffy already finished the special treatment and alive.

The candies which Ivankov called the newkamas begin feeding Luffy the food he want. Ivankov never seen a miracle like that nor that he see someone survive through hell of the treatment. Luufy decide to go out from the room after he fill his stomach. All of them happy to see him. Bon Clay cheer with joys but suddenly he faint away causing Luffy to panic.

"Bon chan!" He shouted.

"Luffy boy, don't worry. He just exhausted. Let him rest. You need to rest too." Ivankov said making Luffy to calm down.

"I can't. I need to go save Jimbei. We gonna need to leave this place togather." Luffy explained. He then try to stand up but the dizziness forcing him to sit down for a while. Ivankov just look at him.

"Luffy boy, you still need to rest. The treatment only for temporary and a good long rest help your body to recover." Ivankov sighed.

"Iva chan, thank you but I won't left my nakama behind. Thank you for treating my injuries. Jimbei and I have a promise and I won't break it. If you want you can come with me. We can break out fromfrom here togather. Bon chan after all want to save you." Luffy said determinedly. Ivankov feeling moved.

"Vi am sorry, vi cannot go with you. Vi as one of the Revolutionary army have something to do here before leaving. Vi still waiting for Vi leader, Dragon to start acting their plan before Vi can escape from here." Ivankov explained.

"Dragon... Owh... You mean dad." Luffy interrupted.

"Yes... Your dad... Wait! DAD...!!!" Ivankov shocked with what he hear end up crashing to the wall.

"Ah... I shouldn't told you that. Just forget it!" Luffy said and laugh away. All the newkamas sweat drop.

"Luffy boy, where you from?" Ivankov asked after recover from the shocked.

"East Blue." Luffy replied. Ivankov then remember he notices Dragon always facing and starring toward one direction whenever he were. Ivankov assumed that it is like an animal instinct missing the homeland. He never thought Dragon have a family but his instinct knew that Dragon tried to avoid telling him about the family.

Ivankov looking toward Inazuma. He making his mind and agree to help Luffy rescuing Jimbei. Luffy jump happily and thanking Luffy for their help. They all make preparation and continue the journey toward level 6.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A marine ship headed toward the Impel Down. An admiral with a marine hat, red suits with a black glove and smoking a cigar standing proudly in the front of the deck.

"Admiral Akainu, we have permission to enter the Impel Down. We will dock shortly. They already open up the gate." one of the marine report. Akainu just nodded.

* * *

Jimbei still shock with what he hear from Hancock. A little tears fall out from the edge of his eyes. He can't believe Luffy determine to save him.

" Luffy... I am not worth for you to save. Please be save... Luffy..."

BOOM!!!

Jimbei jerked up and try to see what have causing that explosion. He heard someone yelling and shouting even the sound of someone fighting.

Three figure landed in front of his cell. A guy with white orange suit, a big guy with afro head wearing make up and most of all a messy black hair boy with a scar on his left cheek looking at him with a wide satisfying smile.

"I finally found you, Jimbei! Shishishi..."

~To be continue...


	14. Chapter 13

**AN : Well I really feel worried about the pandemic that spread through out the country. I make a lot of friends around the world and I hope all my friends are in a good health and to all fanfiction readers also. I pray all of your out their in good health.**

**Before that, I friendly remind all of you**

**1\. Wash your hands currently**

**2\. If you going out, please wear a face mask and avoid any crowded place.**

**3\. If you have hand sanitizer, use it if you not at home.**

**4\. If you got home from outside working or groceries shopping, please deposed**** your face Mask correctly and put aside all your things first and get a shower. Never get in contact with your family if you haven't get clean up.**

**5\. Make sure you have social distance about 1 meter from each other.**

**6\. If you don't have anything urgent to get outside, please stay at home.**

**7\. If your sick, coughing or sneezing please wear face mask. Don't go outside if you don't have anything urgent to do.**

**8\. If you can work at home or do some activities with your family togather.**

**9\. Stay safe, stay clean, stay fit, stay hygiene and pray for all of us, the one who in the frontliner and the world.**

**So, how the story so far? I hope your enjoys it. Ok, let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"Lu... Luffy..." Jimbei shocked. He can't believe what he saw.

Luffy looking at Jimbei with his trademark smile. He feel relief to see Jimbei not injured too much. He then ask Inazuma to open Jimbei cell. Jimbei walk out from the cell and walk toward Luffy.

" Luffy... You don't need to do this. I am not worth for you to save." Jimbei said.

"Jimbei, your my nakama. I won't let anything happen to my nakama." Luffy answered determinedly. Jimbei widen his eyes.

"Thank you." Jimbei replied. A smile crave on his face.

"We must go now. I heard Akainu is on his way here." Ivankov said after receiving the news from one of his candies.

The four of them run toward the stair but an announcement from Megallan stop them. A mist of smoke come out from the staircase making them to stop. It seem that the smoke is sleeping gas to prevent the invader escape from there. Ivankov told Inazuma to seal up the staircase using his devil fruit ability before the gas taking effect on them.

"How we gonna get out from here?!" Luffy looking everywhere to find a way to get out from there quickly.

"I can help you." a voice come from one of the cell making them to turn around. Luffy smile instantly gone. He know who is it in it.

"Crocodile..." He said with the serious tone.

"Let me out and we can get out from here." Crocodile try making a deal.

"I still not forgive what you did to Vivi." Luffy said angrily. Ivankov just listen quietly.

"Let him out, Luffy. He can be the greatest ally we have now." Ivankov suggested.

"But... I don't like him. He want to take Vivi country from her." Luffy explained. Jimbei just looking at Luffy wondering what past Crocodile and Luffy have.

"Ivankov..." Crocodile said with angry calm tone.

"Long time not see, Croco boy." Ivankov said. Crocodile pissed.

"You know him? But Iva chan..." Luffy disagreed.

"I know him from when he was just a rookie. I also didn't trust him completely but if he betray us, I can hold him. After all I know his weakness. I can tell you all right know about his past. Yeehaw..." Ivankov explained making Crocodile try to calm down his anger over Ivankov.

Luffy looking at Crocodile. He then look over Jimbei, Inazuma and Ivankov. He try to think but he knew it will cost him a headache. So, he went with what his instinct told him. Free Crocodile.

"Let him out." Luffy said making Crocodile wonder. Jimbei surprise with Luffy decision. Crocodile let himself out from the cell after been release by Inazuma and stood in front of Luffy.

"I won't need that girl country anymore. Let's move." Crocodile said and all of them follow Crocodile to the nearest exit.

* * *

"Hmm... It seem that the current have take me here." Hawkeye looking toward his destination. Impel Down.

"It seem that the admiral also come here. I wonder... Is there anything going on here. Maybe I can stop by to kill the time." Hawkeye stretch out his hand high and sitting comfortably letting the current drag him toward the Impel Down.

* * *

"Penguin, what is our current situation?" Trafalgar Law asking one of his crew.

"It seem that the current try to sucking use toward the Impel Down. Bepo, don't laying on the floor like that. Someone gonna trip on you." Penguin answered sweat drop and scolding the mink that laying on the floor.

"It's hot. I cannot move. Too hot in here." Bepo sweat heavily and stuck his tongue out. The other crew just sweat drop and feel pity for the white fur bear mink. Law just sighed.

"Bepo-ya hang in there for a sec. Get a distance from the current as far as we can and resurface." Law give a command.

"Aye~ aye, captain!" All of his crew answered. Law smile satisfied.

* * *

"What we doing here?" Luffy asked.

"I need to find Daz. We need him also." Crocodile answered while all of them running.

"Daz? Who?" Luffy tilted his head a little. Crocodile looking at Luffy and crock his eyebrow. He never seen someone really annoying like Luffy.

"Mr. 1." Crocodile just rolled his eyes saw Luffy late reaction.

After they found Mr. 1 all of them try escaping from there by freeing some of the prisoners to distract the guards and warden there. They manage to reunion with Mr. 3 and Buggy on the way to Level 1. The fight scenes is everywhere. Their goal is to get out from there and reaching to the top of Impel Down.

* * *

"What happen here?" Akainu walking inside the Impel Down and saw most of the guards running down to the Level 1.

"Sir, the prisoners escaping with someone help." One of the guard telling Akainu. Akainu didn't like it at all.

"Who is it?" He asked with serious tone.

"Mughiwara no Luffy, Jimbei, Ivankov and Crocodile." the guard answered him with fear.

"Mughiwara... I won't let him escape from here. All of you guard the exit. We will stopping them here and toss them again into this hell." Akainu giving his surbonates his command.

"Yes sir!" All the marines saluted at him and prepare to guard the place just like Akainu commanded.

* * *

"All of you really piss me off. After summoned me to this submit you all easily said that it cancelled. You know who I am? I will return to Amazon Lily. I don't need an escort from you all. Because I am beautiful. " Hancock pissed off and told them with pride.

"But we are being order to escort you home." one of the marine said.

"I don't need someone like you all escort me home. Prepare the ship, we head back to Amazon Lily." Hancock commanded her crew. Her crew prepare the ship instantly.

"Sir..." one of the marine turn toward Momonga.

"Let them be. We already lose some of the man here. Before you go turn them back. I need my men to handle the ship." Momonga replied. Hancock just looked annoyingly at Momonga and she turn the stone marines back to normal.

The Kuja Pirate leave from there and head toward Amazon Lily.

* * *

Luffy and the other is near the exit of the Impel Down. They can smell the sea breeze not far ahead. Most of the prisoners running along with them cheer happily thinking that they gonna be free from there.

"How we can get out from here?" Luffy said.

"Ve hijack one of the marine ship and use it to escape from here." Ivankov replied. Luffy nod understand what Ivankov have plan.

Suddenly, the prisoners that run in front of them stop. They frozen up. Luffy and the other also stop. He eyes widen up. He never expect to meet him here.

"Mughiwara no Luffy it's end now." Akainu said.

"You will never escape from here." A voice from their back suprise them. Megallan standing there to stop the other prisoners at the back from coming to the exit.

Luffy and the other stuck in between Akainu and Megallan. They never expect this situation accured.

~To be continue...


	15. chapter 14

* * *

**AN : Hi you all! I hope you all out there is fine and healthy. With the pendemic, I friendly remind all of you again to stay hygiene, wash hand frequently and keep healthy. Thank you for supporting me. For all who review my fic, thank you very much! Your review really give me inspiration.****Let continue shall we...**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

They been surrounded. Now they stand defensively back to back with each other. Akainu stand still with proud. Megallan in his ready stand to attack.

"Mughiwara no Luffy, son of Dragon. Never thought a rookie like you have a big name as a parent." Akainu said. Jimbei, Crocodile and Mr. 1 shocked with the news.

"Never care." Luffy just shrugged off. Other that hear his answered sweat drop instantly.

"I will stop you all here." Akainu said and order the marines to attack.

The fight really intense and Megallan try to attack when he have chance. Akainu just stand there given others the chance to attack Luffy and the other. He feel angry. Not just with Luffy but with the Whitebeard and the Revolutionary Army. He hate them. It seem that half of the marines is injured and some of the unconscious.

Akainu walk toward Luffy. Jimbei is covering Luffy back while Luffy covering Jimbei.

"Monkey D Luffy, your did not deserve to live. Die now!" Akainu start to attack. Luffy get a distance from Akainu magma attack.

A burst of wind from the front door making them all surprise. The door is being cut into half. A man with big black sword in his hand walking toward the half cut door. He saw Luffy in his defence stance and a distance away from Akainu.

"Dracule Minhawk... What are you doing here?" Akainu asked.

"The current let me here. I'm bored so I just killed some time." Mihawk stand lazily with his sword in his hand.

Luffy know Minhawk. A bored Minhawk is not a good thing. To escape from here is become more difficult. He watch Crocodile fight side by side with Mr. 1. He saw Buggy and Mr. 3 try to evade the attack from the marines. He saw Jimbei fighting to stop Megallan poison. He wonder how Ivankov head become big and most of the marines he fight defeated while Ivankov protecting Inazuma unconsciously laying in some pool of Megallan poison.

Luffy stand ready to fight Mihawk. Mihawk carve a small smile in his face. He never see such as interesting as Luffy. His power maybe not as strong as the other paramecia devil fruit but he hold something more. He want to know the reason Zoro is loyal to Luffy and reason for Shank gave his favorite strawhat even sacrifice his arm to Luffy. That boy for him really have something. He looking at the scene of fight play around him.

Jimbei is covering Luffy back by holding the marines from near him. Ivankov is on Luffy left side using his ability to defend him. He widen his eyes when he see the former Shicibukai, Crocodile is fight at Luffy left side with his loyal crew Mr. 1. He also saw Mr.3 even Buggy is fighting. Then he realize. He stare at Luffy determine eyes that still on ready stand. Neither of them taking any move to fight.

'It's not some sort of special power, but he has the ability to make allies of everyone he meet. And that is the most fearsome ability on the high seas...' Mihawk thought.

He strike Luffy with his sword. Luffy manage to evade and he try to counter attack. He began the attack but then a flash of memory his hand is been cut down making him to land his attack to the other side.

' What is that?' Luffy thought while looking at his both hand. Mihawk looking at Luffy. He then decide to leave the fight and putting his sword at his back.

"What are you doing Mihawk? Why doesn't you finish him?" Akainu asked angrily.

"I'm bored. It your job not mine." Mihawk walk away and hope into his boat and sail away. Akainu hold his fist tight.

"I finish them myself." Akainu turn toward Luffy. His hand turn into magma.

"Mughiwara no Luffy, you will end here. After that I will end that devil child Portgas D. Ace and that annoying revolutionary brat, Blue Gentleman." Akainu said determinedly.

Luffy widen his eyes to hear what Akainu said. The other also feel intense when Ace and the Blue Gentleman name been in Akainu list. Luffy fuming intense and angrily. Ace and Sabo is in danger if he die here. A gust of wind flow toward them.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

They feel it. A burst of powerful haki surounded the room. They all freeze up. Most of marines and prisoners knock out unconsciously. All of them look shockingly at Luffy.

"Haoshoku haki..." Megallan said. Akainu standing in front of Luffy still.

"I won't let you near them. I will save both of them. I don't care if I fight along with Whitebeard and Revolutionary. I do it if I have too. Touch Ace and Blue Gentleman, I will definitely killed you." Luffy said.

Jimbei widen his eyes. He know the reason Luffy save him but when he agree to save Ace even fight along with Whitebeard he wonder. Ivankov still shock to hear Luffy decision. He even want to fight along with his father to save Sabo. If Dragon in danger maybe he consider it but it Sabo they talking about making him wonder also.

"Then I end you here." Akainu begin to attack. Luffy dogde his attack and get some distance from Akainu.

The attack from Akainu is too strong. Luffy know he cannot win this fight. He looking around and saw Ivankov position is near the exit door. He lean toward Jimbei.

"I cannot hold up. We need to run. Tell others to grab Iva chan head. We got to burst out from here."Luffy said. Jimbei looking at Luffy and try understand his plan.

"Look out!" Crocodile yelled. A sand of wall covering Luffy and Jimbei. Luffy look at Crocodile with surprise.

"You want to die brat?!" Crocodile shouted at him angrily.

"Thanks..." Luffy replied while looking at Crocodile. He manage to see Crocodile sigh with relief and continue to fight his opponents.

"All of you grab on Ivankov. Quickly!" Jimbei yeeled to the other. Luffy try to distract Akainu from heading toward Ivankov.

They fight intensely and Akainu manage to gaze Luffy on his right hand. Luffy pull out from the fight. Akainu punch toward Luffy chest but Luffy manage to evade it. The second punch from Akainu straight to Luffy chest again but something has happen. Luffy chest cover with black and it manage to stop Akainu attack from injuring Luffy. Akainu suprise while Luffy take some distance from Akainu afterward.

Luffy saw the black skin disappear and he touch his chest. There only minor injury and he still wonder what is the thing cover his chest while ago. Akainu shoot his magma again. Crocodile saw it and send his sand to cover Luffy from Akainu magma. Luffy startled.

"What are you doing brat?! It is not the time to doze off." Crocodile yelled.

"Sorry. Let go now. Go to Iva-chan!" Luffy answered and the two of them manage to climb up Ivankov head.

"Iva-chan! Iva-chan! Use the wink now." Luffy command Iva-chan after he see all of them already hang on to Ivankov head.

Ivankov use his attack to burst them out from there. They all fly out toward the open sea. Jimbei call his whale shark friends to help them out from there. The whale sharks dancing on the sea and helping them toward one of the marine ship near by.

Unfortunately, Akainu shoot his magma attack to Luffy. Jimbei saw the attack and cover Luffy from behind. It end up the magma punch head straight from Jimbei behind and manage to injured Luffy chest. Both of them fall on the whale shark head. Luffy is badly injured and unconscious. Jimbei still conscious drag Luffy on the deck of the marine ship. They sail away from Impel down and Bon Clay is helping them to escape by opening the gate and closing it after they manage to out from the Impel Down gate.

* * *

"Marine ship is coming!" yelled Bepo to the other. The Heart Pirate resurface for a while now. They decide to get some fresh air before continuing their journey. The marine ship sail toward them and stop.

Jimbei is panting hard. He still try to holding up. Ivankov try to treat Luffy wound. When he saw the Heart Pirate ship he bagan to slow down and stop in front of them.

Law stand on the deck and looking up to the marine ship. He never imagine the marine ship full with infamous pirates and it seem that most of them wearing the prisoner cloth.

"Trafalgar Law..." Jimbei said looking toward Law. Law widen his eyes when he saw Jimbei current state.

"Oii... What happen to you Jimbei-ya?" Law said.

"Jimbei! He pulse is begin slowing down." Ivankov panicking.

"Luffy!" Jimbei widen his eyes looking toward Luffy. Luffy face seem pale from his view.

Using his ability, Law manage to appear on the marine ship deck. He shocked looking at Luffy condition. The Straw Hat lay beside him. Luffy injuries is bad. If it not treat now he will die.

"Mughiwara-ya!" Law running toward Luffy.

"Please, save Luffy." Jimbei on his knees pleading and drift into unconsciousness.

"Bepo, Penguin! Ready to equipment now. You there bring Jimbei-ya toward my ship. I take Mughiwara-ya with me. He need a surgery. We must docking at island from here. " Law command. He use his ability to take Luffy and himself to the Heart Pirate ship.

* * *

Not far from the Impel Down...

"Aniki sama, there some marine ship in front of us." Sonia said to Hancock.

The marine ship stop when they see the Kuja Pirate ship.

"How dare you all try crossing in front of me?" Hancock said annoyingly.

"I'm sorry, Hebihime. We need you to let us through. We need to capture Mughiwara no Luffy and the other escapees." The marine captain replied.

Hancock shocked to hear the news. It seem that Luffy manage to escape and saving Jimbei. She look toward Sonia and Marigold. Hancock then stand up proudly.

"I don't care. I will cross this path first, you like it or not because I am beautiful!" she said proudly. The other marines already agree with a love shape eyes shown on their face.

The Kuja Pirate cross the path as slow as their can to buy some time for Luffy and the other escape some distance from the marines.

'I hope you be alright, Luffy...' she wish.

"Aniki, we get their location." Sonia whispered to Hancock.

"Sail toward them but we keep some pace so the marines doesn't follow us." Hancock said. All the Kujas agree and they all prepare to change course.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : It really hard to write this chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't know writing fight scene that much so I hope you understand my story. Till then... **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN : Really sorry for my grammar mistake. I try to improve it so that all of you can enjoy my fic and understand it. I'm not good at writing a story but I will try.****So, let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Law currently sitting beside Luffy after examine his situation. He never thought he gonna help Luffy escaping and yet treat his wound. He never thought why he attract to Luffy much. He never thought even the Shicibukai Hancock let them docking on the other side of their island just to make sure Luffy is well treated and safe from being hunt by the marines. He wonder how a simple idiot rubber head can make allies with a current Shicibukai, ex-shichibukai, other well known pirates and even the Revolutionary Army. He impress with this kid.

Law holding Luffy current bounty poster. That big smile on the photo remind him of Corazon, a father figure of him. Looking at Luffy make him thinking of Lami, his dead sister. A small smile plaster on his face. Not that he know he already fond with Luffy after what he did at the auction house and when they fought with Kidd. Luffy respect both him and Kidd dream to seek One Piece. He take them seriously.

"Luffy..." he said softly.

* * *

"What?!" Ivankov shocked to hear about Sabo.

"He just collapse and haven't wake up until now. We don't know why. I sent Hack and Koala to fetch that old hag to take a look with Sabo situation. He being off and always seem to thinking a lot. One time I saw him looking at the sea like he miss something out there." Dragon replied.

"Well, there something vi need to tell you. When Akainu threatening vyour boy to kill him and next targeting Ace and the Blue Gentleman, he seem furious about it. He even want to help us to protect Blue. He even decide to ally with the Whitebeard to protect Ace. Call it a hunch, vi think maybe they connected somehow." Ivankov explained. There a long pause on the other line.

"Well that a new lead to discover. I will try to search about their connection. What your gonna do now?" Dragon asked.

"Vi will go back to Kamabakka Kingdom and lay low for a while before starting our next move. Make some plan and try to gain more information. Vi need Inazuma and he currently injured by Megallan poison. So, vi need Izuma to get well first." Ivankov answered.

"Very well then, take your time. Without Sabo I cannot risk other Revolutionary's to get into action. We will gather more information until his waking up and continue our plan." Dragon said.

"Alright, until then. Vi will keep in touch." Ivankov replied and hang up the den den mushi.

* * *

A sudden ring from Ace den den mushi forcing Marco to wake out from his thought. Thatch and Whitebeard looking at the ringing den den mushi with wonder. The three of them currently stay at Ace room for a while.

Who is calling Ace at this hour?

"Hello? Who is it?" Marco answered.

"Marco?" Jimbei surprised.

"Jimbei yoi? Hold on Thatch and oyaji here too. They also want to hear from you yoi." Marco said.

"Jimbei where are you? Last time I heard you been capture at the Impel Down." Whitebeard asked.

"Oyaji... We manage to escape and currently on hiding. Don't worry my injuries is healing. Where are you all?" Jimbei answered.

"We already at the Shinsekai. How in the world did you escape from the Impel Down? There must be some crazy daredevil guy helping you out." Thatch said surprisingly. Jimbei laugh fondly making the three of them wonder.

"He is daredevil idiot. And reckless enough try saving me out from there. I owe him my life." Jimbei said with proud.

Whitebeard listen to Jimbei proud tone. It seem that Jimbei is fond with this guy. How interesting he thought.

"Care to share with us yoi?" Marco asked. Jimbei laugh again.

"You know him. The one who declare war and recently punch the Tenryuubito." Jimbei answered happily.

The news shocking the three of them. Whitebeard laugh after heard Jimbei answer. Surely, only that daredevil reckless rookie that he interest him the most.

"Mughiwara no Luffy?! He's the one breaking you from the prison?!" Thatch widen his eyes.

"Yes, he is." Jimbei laugh fondly.

"Cheeky brat. I really like that brat. I hope he joining the crew." Whitebeard said a laugh away.

"Give up Oyaji. He will not join. He after all a free pirate."Jimbei answered determinely.

The three of the looking at each other. Jimbei answer making them wonder. Jimbei is protecting this rookie even he refuse Whitebeard offer for him.

"I wonder, how come you answered Ace den den mushi Marco?" Jimbei asked.

"Actually it is along story. Hear me out about Ace situation now." Marco tell him about Ace current situation.

"I see. I hope Ace waking up soon. I'm sorry I cannot visit him with my own state right now. I need to heal my injuries first before I can go back to Fishman Island." Jimbei answered solemnly.

"Don't worry Jimbei yoi, Whitey Bay is on her way to Fishman Island. She said she need to resupply before continue to go to Shinsekai. You meet her there." Marco told Jimbei.

"And one thing before that, I think Ace know Luffy kun. When Ace been threaten by Akainu, I never expect Luffy to agree ally with Oyaji. Never seen Luffy kun being that serious when I first time meet him." Jimbei explained.

"That explain everything about Ace lately behaviour. He seem angry with the kid. Maybe Luffy is Ace allies." Thatch presumed.

"If it gonna be like that I see you all soon. I hope Ace getting well." Jimbei said and hung up his den den mushi.

* * *

A week later...

Luffy slowly open his eyes. He saw a guy with black polkadot white hat sleep while sitting next to him. A picture of a young girl and an older young boy in his hand getting Luffy attention. He know this guy. The one who fight along with him while trying to escape from the auction house. He try to sit up making the machine attach to him beeping up and waking the guy from his slumber.

"Your awake Mughiwara-ya." Law said and examine Luffy injuries while Luffy sitting on his bed.

"Where... Where everybody?" Luffy start to panic and looking around.

"Don't worry they all safe. How do you feel?" Law asked.

"Hungry... Tired... Meat..." Luffy replied bluntly. Law force himself not to roll his eyes.

"Where Jimbei?" Luffy asked again.

"He in the process of healing and currently sitting outside and talking with the other. You on the other hand nearly give us heart attack when your heart stop twice when we operating you. As a doctor I'm glad you awake now and your condition seem good from the other day." He explained making Luffy cock his head a little.

"Your not understand what I am saying are you?" Law looking unbelievably.

"Nope." Luffy answered bluntly making Law smacking his forehead.

"You fight with Akainu right?" Law try to explained again. Luffy nod.

"He injuring you here." Law point to Luffy chest.

"While I treating you, your heart stop twice." Law pointing toward Luffy heart. Luffy widen his eyes.

"Owh, mystery injuries. I get it!" Luffy replied making the surgeon sweat drop.

"Can I go out now?" Luffy asked again.

"No. For the mean time you are bed arrest. Until you injuries healing better, I will not allow you to move anywhere." Law said making Luffy pout.

Law smile a little looking at the captain in front of him. His behaviour really like a little kid but when he get serious not one can stop him.

"Hey what you name again?" Luffy asked.

"Trafalgar Law." Law answered.

"Tra... Tra... O... owl?" Luffy tried to pronounced Law name.

"Trafalgar Law, Mughiwara-ya." Law tried to correct him.

"Tra... Tra-Law... Argh... Your name is hard to called. I called you Tra-guy. No that feel wrong. Oh, I know Torao! Shishishi... " Luffy laugh away making Law face-palm.

"My name is Trafalgar Law!" Law said annoyingly.

"Yup. That your name Torao." Luffy said making Law feel Luffy ending his word with 'duh'. Law rolled his eyes. Talking to Luffy like talking to a kid that never listen to the others.

"You stay and don't go out. It's doctor order." Law said firmly and looking at Luffy eyes seriously.

"But Torao... Meat..." Luffy said while his stomach growling. Law sigh.

"Stay or I won't give you meat." Law tried to bargain.

"What?! No meat? Torao is meanie." Luffy pouted.

"If you stay I bring the meat here. If you step out from here I use my ability to cut you and let others eat your meat." Law start to get a headache.

"OK." Luffy said and lay down quietly. Law just sweat drop to see how Luffy act.

"You just bribe him and he listen to you. What a pain. Bepo, bring the meat here. Mughiwara-ya already awake." Law command and step out from the room. Luffy just smile widely to him before he's out from the door. A small smile plaster on Law face. Never did he know Luffy smile already capture his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ace walking endlessly. All he could see is all white surrounding him. Not even a tree there. He wonder where is he right now? Just a moment ago he talking with Marco and the others on the Moby about his idiotic brother, next he end up here without any clue where to go.

A light in front of him forcing Ace to cover his eyes with his hand. A fire figure standing in front of him calmly. The fire figure seem taller than him and his fire is attract to it.

"What the hell... Who are you?" He asked.

It seem that Ace's fire is opposite of the fire figure's fire. While his fire is wild, the fire figure's is calm. They seem to co-exist with each other like ying and yang.

The fire figure lend out his hand. Ace alert and stand into defensive stance. The fire figure just standing there with his hand toward Ace like asking Ace to take its hand.

"Ace you need to wake up. They waiting for you." The fire figure said.

Ace widen his eyes. He know that voice but he try to deny it. It can't be him. 'He' was once his brother and his only friend back then. It cannot be true. Sabo. But Sabo is dead. Is he dead too?

"Ace take my hand. We need to get out from here. They waiting for you. Lu waiting for you. I'm waiting for you." the fire figure said.

"Sabo...? Is that you?" Ace didn't want to believe it. The fire figure smile.

"We must get out from here. Take my hand. Trust me!" the fire figure said. Ace hesitate.

"Trust me! After we get out from here I come to you. Wait for me there." the fire figure tried to convince Ace.

"How can I trust you?" Ace said angrily.

"We connect through our fire. Lu is in danger. We need to save him." Ace shocking to hear it. He know Luffy is in big trouble.

"Screw this! I need to save Lu. If you really Sabo I gonna punch you for the 10 years taking care of Luffy." Ace determined and taking the fire figure hand.

"We deal with it later!" the fire figure hold Ace hand and both of their fire burn brightly and blinding them into the brightest light they haven't seen.

~To be continue...


	17. CHAPTER 16

**AN : ****Sorry letting you all waiting for this chapter. I got many things to do and I suspect myself getting a de quervain syndrome. Yup, my right hand really hurt. It really effect my life even though I am left handed. (T _ T)**

**Alright then, let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Torao...~"

Law massaging his temple. He getting a headache for sure. Luffy keep whining want to go out from the room. He been bed arrest for a week already. Law is already on the edge to kick Luffy out from his submarine ship.

"Alright already Mughiwara-ya! You can go out but if you injure yourself again I won't treat you any anymore." Law give up when he saw Luffy pleading with his puppy eyes.

"Torao the best! Shishishi..." Luffy immediately hug Law fondly. Law try to escape but he give up and return the hug. Luffy surprise but he let Law hugging him like Ace and Sabo always do when they young.

Luffy walk in front of Law happily. His smile plaster on his face and babbling about anything he feel he want to talk about. Law just smile and both of them walk toward where Jimbei and the others are.

"Jimbei!" Luffy launch toward Jimbei and hug him. Jimbei surprise looking at Luffy.

"Is he alright to walk outside? I though he is bed arrest." Jimbei asked toward Law.

"Mughiwara-ya keep whining and it really annoying. Before myself try to kick him, I rather my patient be in good condition." Law answered. Jimbei sweat drop. He really praise Law patiencely for taking care of Luffy. Not many people can resist from the hyperactive captain.

Law then take a seat on the rock not far from Jimbei and Luffy. He sigh and try monitoring Luffy from making any dangerous act hurting himself again.

"Torao is the best but I really hate in that room. Always eat that nasty thing and really boring." Luffy whined. The other sweat drop.

"Luffy boy, vi need to go back to vi Island soon. It seem that Inazuma need some rest. Ve will heading there tomorrow." Ivankov said.

"I need to go back to Fishman Island also." Jimbei said. Luffy look at Jimbei.

"I see. Wait for me there. Shishishi..." Luffy smile. Jimbei smile fondly.

"Before that we need to do something first." a figure walk toward them. Rayleigh smile to see looks better.

"Rayleigh ossan! What your doing here?!" Luffy jumped and stand in front of Rayleigh.

"Searching for you. Shakky really likes you. It seem that Fire Fist and Blue really worry about you." Rayleigh answered. Luffy looks sad.

Jimbei and Ivankov looking at each other. They never expect Luffy know Fire Fist and Blue Gentleman.

"I need to go searching for my nakama. We need to regroup. We not strong yet." Luffy feel defenseless. He knew he weak and not strong enough to protect them.

"Ossan, I need to find my nakama!" Luffy said determinedly.

"Where?" Rayleigh asked back making Luffy realize. He didn't know where all his nakama are.

"Luffy kun..." Jimbei said looking at Luffy sad expression.

"I have a suggestion. Want to hear it out?" Rayleigh smile at Luffy. Luffy stare at the Dark King try to think what Rayleigh have to offer.

* * *

Luffy making the decision to follow Rayleigh plan. It for their own good. They not strong enough to go adventure to the New World. The other looking at the young pirate fondly.

"Well both of us leave for now." Crocodile stand up with Mr. 1 standing at his back.

"I won't let you harm Whitebeard Ossan and taking Vivi country again." Luffy said.

"I don't have any interest with the country anymore. For the Whitebeard maybe if ran into him on the ocean...who's know? For now I lay low. See you soon brat." Crocodile replied and using the small boat leaving the island. All of them looking at the boat sail away.

"Vi found something on the marine ship. It seem and advance baby den den mushi. There are three of them." Ivankov show the three different color baby den den mushi to them.

Luffy interested and poking the red baby den den mushi. A smile crave on his face. The other two is in blue and yellow making him remember the color Ace, Sabo and himself likes when they were young. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Iva-chan can I have all of them?" Luffy asked and looking at Iva-chan with puppy-dog eyes. It Ivankov mistake looking at Luffy eyes.

"Vi... Vi... think... Alright, here. It vyours." Ivankov sighed defeatedly. The others sweat drop. He give all three baby den den mushi to Luffy. Luffy thanking him and looking fondly at the baby den den mushi.

"Bepo do you have any paint brush?" Luffy asked the bear mink. Bepo looking at his captain and Law nod his head to let Bepo give the paint brush to Luffy.

Luffy paint the word 'ASL' on the other side of all baby den den mushi. On the other side, he paint the A with the cross on the red den den mushi, S with the cross on the blue den den mushi and L with the cross on the yellow den den mushi. Luffy smile widely satisfied with his hand work.

"What with the baby den den mushi Mughiwara-ya?" Law asked curiously.

"Something... Shishishi..." Luffy laughed happily. He gave Jimbei the red baby den den mushi and Ivankov with the blue den den mushi. Jimbei and Ivankov looking at each baby den den mushi with curiosity.

"Jimbei can you give this to Ace? Iva-chan give that to Blue." Luffy said.

"What is this for Luffy boy?" Ivankov asked.

"Just give it to them. They will understand. Shishishi..." Luffy answered. Jimbei and Ivankov looking at each other and shrugged.

"Torao~ I'm hungry. Food!" Luffy yelled. Law sighed defeatedly.

* * *

The star shining brightly on the night sky. Law star gazing while sitting beside the rock. Luffy and Rayleigh discuss their plan on the other side while the other sleep soundly all over the place. He hear a walking step toward him. He turn toward the sound and found Luffy walk toward him and sit beside him happily.

"Get some rest Mughiwara-ya." Law said.

"Thank you, Law." Luffy said making Law surprised. It is the first time Luffy said his name correctly.

"I save you because I want to. So you owe me one." Law stare toward the black sea in front of him.

"You a good guy Torao. I like you. You just like my brothers. If you are my brother also I really feel happy to have a big brother like you. Shishishi..." Luffy said making Law suprise. Luffy smile sincerely to him. An image of Lami come toward Law mind.

"An annoying brother like you gonna give me a headache." Law said and smile fondly toward Luffy. Luffy smile widely and letting his head rest on Law shoulder. His hand hugging Law arm.

"I got other brother." Luffy said fondly and drift into sleep beside Law.

Law turn toward Luffy. Brother eh? He never though of that. How easily Luffy capture his heart and trust him like a brother. Luffy smile really is powerful that can capture any heart. Having a brother like Luffy is gonna be a chaos. Law finally smile all heartily.

"Brother... You are one of the kind Luffy-ya." Law said and close his eyes to get some sleep.

Not that he know Luffy heard what he said. He like Law and now he is one of his brother just like Ace and Sabo. His instinct know Law is lonely and miss his sister dearly. At least he can ease a little of Law loneliness just like he done to Ace and Sabo.

"My brother... Till the end..." he said whisperly and close his eyes beside his new found brother.

~To be Continue...

* * *

**AN : How about Ace and Sabo next? Hihihi... **


	18. Chapter 17

* * *

**AN : Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for the late update for this chapter. I got many things to do for a few week. I got to finish my work at the office and in the meantime I have to search idea for writing this chapter.****Alright, straight to the point... Let's continue shall we...**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

It's already on the news. Mughiwara no Luffy is the cover on the front pages news. It spread wildly that Mughiwara no Luffy survive from the Impel Down. Dragon currently reading the news and a small proud smile carve on his face. _He's alive..._

'_Mughiwara no Luffy making a sudden appearance by standing on one of the fountain at the Marineford. It seem that he company by none other than the Dark King himself Rayleigh. Mughiwara no Luffy declare in front of the Marineford that he will be the pirate king loud enough to all marine and civilians there. It's seem that his appearance is a bit different from before. He seem to get a tattoo of '3D2Y' where the 3D word being cross on his right arm. He then making a chaos and fleet from there. Sengoku already order the marine to track down Luffy whereabout. Is it a message to his crew or what? No one know..._'

"Message?" Koala said.

Hack stare at the brown hair girl that sitting beside Sabo bed. Dragon lean at the wall reading the news to them. Sabo still lay unconscious on his bed peacefully.

"It mostly toward his crew." Hack said. Dragon agreed.

A knock from the door making them turn toward it. Ivankov just arrive and searching for Dragon.

"Vyou all here. How Sabo-boy?" He asked.

"Still the same. He haven't waking up yet from that time. I really wish he waking up soon." Koala answered.

"Vyour boy is one of the kind. Dragon, vi need to discuss something about vy mission." Ivankov said. Dragon just nod. Before both of them out from the room, Ivankov stop and taking out something from his pocket. A blue small den den mushi.

"I forgot. This is for Sabo." Ivankov said and putting the den den mushi on the table beside Sabo bed.

"This is advance kind of baby den den mushi." Hack surprised.

"Luffy-boy asked me to give it to Sabo. I don't know what vyour son connection to our Sabo but vi think they allies with each other." Ivankov explained to them. Hack and Koala looking at each other.

"They not ally." Koala interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Dragon and Ivankov confused.

"They are brothers." Hack replied.

"WHAT?! Dragon, is he vyour son too?" shocking Ivankov.

"I pretty sure Luffy is my only son." Dragon replied calmly.

"When we at Thriller Bark, we meet Luffy there. Luffy seem to recognise Sabo and he start hugging Sabo crying all out. That the first time I saw Sabo gently calming Luffy like he know how to handle him. After that before he gone back to his crew he bluntly said to us that Sabo is his brother." Koala explained. Ivankov gapsed with shock.

"That's why he determine to protect Sabo when Akainu threaten him to kill Sabo. Vi never knew." Ivankov surprised.

"We don't know all the detail. Only Sabo know the story behind it. If he regain his memory, we may know what happen before. The other son I never knew I have..." Dragon said.

"Sabo..." Koala said wishing in her heart that Sabo will waking up soon.

* * *

"He's done it again..." Thatch amazed. A big smile carve on his face.

"Who yoi?" Marco confused. Whitebeard stop drinking from his sake bottle.

Namur and Izo turn toward the pompadour head.

"Mughiwara no Luffy." Thatch smiled. Whitebeard laugh away.

"I really want to see how our Ace react to this." Izo said.

"If he really Ace ally, we sure got a strong and crazy one." Namur interrupted.

"It will be chaos everywhere." Thatch snickered. Marco smile fondly.

Someone approaching Ace room. A knock on the door making the five of them look toward the door. A long flowing blue hair come into the room with a smile.

"Oyaji." she said.

"Whitey Bay!" Thatch smile widely.

"Welcome home my daughter. How your journey?" Whitebeard smile fondly.

"The best ever. I heard what happen to our Ace and I knew his identity." Whitey replied.

"I meet Jimbei when I stop at Fishman Island." Whitey said again.

"How is he yoi?" Marco asked worrily.

"He is in the state of healing. It seem that he attach to Luffy kun." Whitey laughed.

"That brat really one interesting brat. Gurarara..." Whitebeard said and continue sipping his sake.

"Oh by the way Jimbei ask me to give this to Ace kun." Whitey Bay pulled something out from her dress. A red small den den mushi in her hand.

"Baby den den mushi?" Thatch poking the den den mushi.

"This is an advance one. I saw some marine use it." Izo explained. All of them shock to hear it.

"How do you get it?" Namur interested.

"Not me. Jimbei ask me to give to Ace kun. It originally from Luffy kun." Whitey explained.

"That brat again yoi?" Marco wondered.

"I bet Luffy know our Ace before he being with us." Izo said making other wonder too.

"Well we just need Ace to wake up so we know the answer." Namur sighed.

"Ace... Please wake up... We miss you..." Thatch said sadly. The other also pray in their heart.

* * *

_With the other Strawhat Pirate..._

**Brook**

"So that is your plan Luffy kun... Alright, I will getting stronger when we meet again. I defenitely making a new song for our adventures... Yohohoho...!" He said while reading the news.

**Franky**

"Roger Luffy! I will get stronger and build something new for Sunny!" Frank currently fixing some machine in the leftover vegapunk lab he found when come to the this island. A beeping sound from the machine nearby a company him.

**Robin**

'Alright captain...' Robin smile away making the Revolutionary that rescue her wonder.

"Are you alright, miss? Is there something we need to do?" One of the Revolutionary asked.

"Nope." she replied and look out from the carriage.

**Chopper**

"Huh... Luffy is fine! Yeay! Alright Luffy I will study hard here to creat medicine and cure for our journey." Chopper looking toward the mass library in front of him. He determine to study it all.

**Ussop**

"He's OK! Luffy is OK! Wait for me Luffy, I will get more stronger than ever." Ussop raise up his hand after reading the news he got.

"I need to train harder!" he said.

**Nami**

"Baka Luffy...!" Nami shouted after she read the news.

"Be sure to wait for us, Luffy..." she said with a fondly tone. She will learn and getting strong at this island, Weatheria. She determine and hope they will reunite again and stronger than ever. A smile carve on her face as sunny as the sun.

**Zoro**

Perona still holding up the news annoyingly. Zoro search for the hint Luffy try to give him. The tattoo on Luffy arm caught his attention. He smile satisfying. He try to stand up with all his strength and walking toward the castle while Perona floating behind him. The monkey still there waiting for him. Zoro look at the monkey determinedly.

Mihawk stop drinking after he saw Zoro walking toward him with new injuries. Zoro then kneel on his knees and lower his head asking Mihawk to teach him.

"Why?" Mihawk crooked his eyebrows.

"To defeat you." Zoro answered.

"You cannot defeat the baboons, why should I teach you?" Zoro answered interest him.

"Your the only one left." Zoro replied. Mihawk smile interested to Zoro answer.

"Very well." Mihawk said.

~To be continue...


	19. Chapter 18

**AN : Hi minna! I hope you all well and healthy. A friendly advice, stay safe, stay hygiene and keep fighting. I wish the pandemic will gone soon. For the FRONTLINER I wish you all the best, keep fighting and safe from the pandemic. We all pray for your best and your safety. You all are our true heroes... To all of you out there, give the frontliner a helping hand and don't break any laws...**

**Let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Sabo open his eyes slowly. The moon shine through his window. The dream that his had forcing him to awake. He look toward the calender and it seem that he been unconscious for a while. He smile tiredly. He look toward his table. The small den den mushi caught his attention.

He slowly try to sit up. The stiffness for not moving a muscles for a while making him harder to sit up. After attempting to sit up for a couple time, he manage to sit on the bed. He reach toward a glass of water and drink it. After that he reach his hand toward the blue den den mushi.

The blue den den mushi stay still on his palm. He examine it. A letter S with cross on it caught his attention.

"My symbol..." he said. He turn to the other side.

"ASL..." he widen his eyes. His finger brush the letter along it.

"Who? When?" He whispered to himself.

He look toward the newspaper on his table. It state the date is three days ago. A picture of Luffy in front of the news caught his attention. He read it quickly.

"3D2Y?" he try to decode the message. Then he notice there are another tattoo on Luffy other arm. He widen his eyes.

"ASL... 3D2Y? 3day 2 year? Owh, I get it!" He finally understand.

"You getting what?" Koala interrupted him.

"Koala..." Sabo said. Koala smile with satisfied.

"I am so glad you wake up. You make us all worried." she said.

"Sorry, not my intention to make you all worry." Sabo apologised. Koala sighed.

"So, what is it you found out?" Koala asked.

"Just Luffy message." He answered.

"What is it?" making Koala interested.

"You see this, 3D2Y with 3D being cross. He try to give message to his crew that they suppose to meet 3 day when they fight with the marines on the Saboady but eventually he postpone it 2 years to meet again." Sabo explained. Koala nod understanding.

"This den den mushi..." Sabo asked.

"Luffy gave it to you. He asked Ivankov to give it to you." Koala replied.

"How the hell he know Ivankov?" Sabo asked again. His instinct tell that something is not good happen while he is unconscious.

"Well... I don't know how to explain. I think you read this yourself." Koala hand it over the newspaper where the invasion of Impel Down occurs. Sabo read it.

"He did WHAT?! and got INJURED?!" He shouted angrily. Ivankov and Dragon currently heard the noise and walk toward Sabo room.

"Saba boy! Vyour awake!" Ivankov cheered. Dragon looking at his chief of staff that still fuming angrily.

"I am gonna kill that rubber idiot for making me worry." Sabo said angrily making the other sweat drop.

"Before you kill my son, I think you got to heal first. I'm glad you ok but I need you in top shape." Dragon said.

"Dragon san... Luffy is giving me heart attack one day. How can he related to you? You know how reckless he be before and until now? It need so much energy to maintain him to stay still. Huhuhu..." Sabo said with defeated tone. Dragon sweat drop.

"You regain your memory I see." Dragon said again. Sabo nod.

"I need you to get a good rest and you can tell us later on. The son I never have..." He tried to cracked a joke but eventually making the other sweat drop.

"Hehehe... I tell you later about that Dragon san." Sabo replied while still sweat drop.

The three of them letting their self out from Sabo room and let Sabo to his rest. Sabo lay down and determine to take action after he fully recover. His thought run toward the Fire fist. How will Ace coupe up with the news? He hope Ace isn't faint after heard about what Luffy have done.

"Ace... Wait for me. I will come to you after this. I make sure I get stronger that ever. I know the others really try to found our connection but I won't give it to them yet before I find you and apologise for 10 years suffering. Our fire will protect Lu. I promise this time we will be togather again even we are not sailing on the same boat. I miss you... Ace." Sabo monologued to himself.

* * *

_" Ace..."_

Ace open up his eyes. A sudden light from the room making his eyes hurt ending up he groan with pain and shut his eyes. The noise from groan waking up Marco and Thatch that rest beside his bed.

" Ace?" Thatch looking worried toward the fire fist that try to open his eyes slowly this time.

"Thatch..." Ace said slowly after regain his sight.

"You making us worry yoi." Marco feel felief. Ace try to sit up and the two commander help him to sit on the bed comfortly.

"What happen?" Ace asked.

"I get oyaji and the others." Thatch run toward the door and out from the room to tell their captain.

"You fainted and unconscious for a while yoi." Marco answered.

"For how long?" Ace asked again. Marco point toward the calender. Ace widen his eyes.

"What happen to me actually?" Ace said looking at his two hand.

"That's what we want to know, my son." Whitebeard stand in front of him. Namur, Izo and Thatch standing beside him.

"Oyaji..." He said.

"After the conversation we have, I suddenly getting a massive headache and my fire seem out of control. After that it all went black." Ace tried to recall his memory.

"You fainted and got high fever. You know how worry we are when you didn't wake up after that." Izo explained to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you all." Ace said with guilty tone.

"We glad you awake now yoi." Marco smile fondly.

"He the one who brought me back..." Ace said fondly.

"Who?" Namur asked making other curious.

"I dream I walking in the unknown space where there are nothing at all. Then I saw him in fire figure smile at me and telling me to wake up. He said Lu in danger and need me. Even he already gone he still watching us." Ace replied.

"Lu? Who?" Thatch asked curiously.

"My little brother." Ace answered. A small smile place on his face.

"And who is HE then yoi?" Marco asked.

"Sabo. He was also my brother." Ace replied.

"Was? Is he..." Namur widen his eyes. Ace nod.

"He was killed by Tenryuubito when we still kid." Ace said making other surprise.

"Are them Roger son also?" Whitebeard asked curiously.

"Owh... No... No. Both of them are not blood related to me. We are sworn brother." Ace explained to them.

"You will give us heart attack some day. A few week ago on the news was already enough making the world in chaos." Thatch said.

"Owh? What is it?" Ace asked curiously.

Izo hand over a few newspaper to Ace for him to read. Ace read it over.

"PUNCHING Tenryuubito...

Fighting admiral and DEFEATED...

INVADING IMPEL DOWN!!!

SAVING JIMBEI???!"

Ace massage his temple. Luffy really giving him a headache this time. What in the world that idiot rubber brain brother of him think of?

"How in the world he know Jimbei?" Ace asked. The other just shrugged.

"Owh by the way, that brat give you this. Jimbei asked Whitey Bay to give to you yoi." Marco open the drawer and give him the small red den den mushi.

Ace looking at the small red den den mushi. His symbol A with the cross paint on the side of the den den mushi and a letter ASL on the other side. He widen his eyes.

" When did he give this to Jimbei?" Ace asked again.

'I think it after they escape from the Impel Down." Namur said and giving him the newspaper from three days ago.

"He manage to escape?" Ace shocked. Luffy really have a lady luck on him.

Ace read the newspaper Namur hand to him. He saw the message and the ASL symbol on his arms. He understand the message Luffy try to give them. That's include himself. What caught his attention is the picture of Rayleigh not far from Luffy.

"Rayleigh...?" Ace wonder making others look toward the newspaper also.

"I never notice that yoi." Marco widen his eyes.

"Ace is he on our side?" Whitebeard look toward Ace to comfirm. "By the story Jimbei tell me when they try to escape from Impel Down, he never doubt to sacrifice himself to save your life when Akainu threatened to kill you."

Ace surprised. He fell shock but relief also. He never have a brother like him. Luffy is his sun. His core to live.

"I don't think he is on our side, Oyaji. It is more to Ace than us yoi." Marco explained when he saw Ace reaction.

"Well, you can say it is like that. He is stubborn after all. He choose what he want to do. He free to do what he want." Ace smile brightly making other smile also. They never see Ace smile like that.

"And giving me heart attack one day." Ace sighed defeatedly making other sweat drop.

"He is one hell of pirate brat. Gurarara..." Whitebeard amused.

"I think we let Ace rest more. His body still recovering. I'll bring his food in here afterwards." Thatch suggested. They all nod agree with Thatch.

"Get well soon my son." Whitebeard wished.

"Oyaji... Minna... Thank you for loving me." Ace said all heartedly. A tears fall down toward his cheeks.

"You are after all our Ace. One of the Whitebeard. We never betray our own. We are brothers yoi." Marco said fondly.

After that, the four of them out from Ace room. Ace lay down and looking toward the ceiling.

"Thanks, Bo. I really miss you." he said and rest his mind to sleep.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN: I make this chapter for Ace and Sabo only. Really miss those two. Luffy sure gonna have a one hell of lecture soon from those two. Really love the ASL brother... KYA!!! KAWAIII!!! **


	20. Chapter 19

**AN : Hi minna!!! I got so many possible story to continue this. I feel my head is full of idea. But my weakness is to interpret it into a word that all of you can enjoy reading it. Deal with it!!! my mistakes and grammars. Thank you for your all support and I never thought my english improve. Thanks for the comment. I really appreciate it. I hope my English is better than before.**

**How about we continue the story...****It is really getting interesting... _SHISHISHI!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

_TIMESKIP...__.__.__.__.__.__.__._

Jimbei kneel to his knees in front of Nami and confess what he already done. He apologies for his people and Arlong for harming Nami's village and the people lives there. Sanji ask Jimbei to do harakiri to atone his sin but Nami stop him.

"Stop it! Along is the one I hate." Nami said and sit down. Jimbei looking at Nami with surprise.

"I'm glad your not the mastermind behind Arlong's Pirate. I mean your Luffy's friend, right? I know I suffered a lot from it but because of that I meet many friends and all of that made me who I am now. I won't hate you because your a Fisherman. So, don't apologise for my life. I don't regret it. I'm having a lot of fun now!" Nami explained with a satisfying smile.

Jimbei widen his eyes with shocked. He remember what Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger said before they died. Not blaming others for their dead. Tears leaking through his both eyes. He feel touch with Nami words.

" I don't deserve such kind words. I am in your debt..." Jimbei lower his head and cried away.

At the mean time Hordy already invading the Fishman Island and currently at the plaza try to lure the mermaid Princess there. Jimbei and the Strawhat Pirate making a plan to save the mermaid princess family.

* * *

AFTER DEFEATED NEW FISHMAN PIRATE...

All the Strawhat decide to fly away from the plaza but the princess try to stop them.

"Why did you all run away? You are after all our hero." Shirahoshi said.

"That's why we run. I don't want to be hero." Zoro denied. Nami beside him just sighed.

"You know hero is. Just say there is sake. A hero is someone who shares his sake, but I want it all for myself!" Zoro explained earning a sweat drop from Nami and the others.

Jimbei look at the firstmate and Luffy. Their mind are one unique mind. As if they connect to each other and understand what each other try to tell without even said a word. He remember what Luffy hero explanation before.

_Flashback..._

_"Hero?... I love hero's but I don't want to be one! Do you know what hero's are?" Luffy said._

_"Huh...?" Jimbei looking at Luffy curiously._

_"Let say there's a chunk of meat. Pirates would have a banquet and eat it, but hero's will share it with other people. I WANT ALL THE MEAT!" Luffy explained earning A smack by Nami at the back of his head. Jimbei sweat drop._

_End of Flashback..._

"JIMBEI!!!" Luffy yelled.

"Your promise..." Luffy said making others except Zoro curious. Jimbei look fondly at Luffy. He sit down and relax.

"What promise?" Nami asked.

"It's time isn't it?" Jimbei said.

"Your the one that made the promise." Zoro stand beside Luffy and a small smile carve on his face. Jimbei smile.

"Mughiwara no Luffy, I Jimbei the former captain of the Sun Pirate and once a shicibukai accept your offer sailing under your flag as one of your crew." Jimbei said with determination.

"YOU WHAT?!" All of strawhats except Luffy, Zoro and Robin shouted out surprise.

"Shishishi..." Luffy smile and grind widely. Robin smile with their antics. Jimbei laugh with their reaction.

"Let celebrate!" Luffy shouted.

They interrupt by one of the fishman soldiers that carrying message from the King Neptune to invite them to have a banquet at the Ryuga Palace. They all agree and sail toward the Ryuga Palace.

* * *

It is after midnight. All of Strawhats already visiting their dream land with all of them who party in the Ryuga Palace. Luffy awake and currently sitting outside looking up at the Fishman Island sky. A ringing from den den mushi in his hat make him pull out the den den mushi.

"Moshi... Moshi..." Luffy answered.

"Can't sleep Lu?" the voice said making Luffy smile widely.

"Bo!" He said happily. Sabo laugh.

"How are you?" Sabo asked.

"Great. We all at the Fishman Island now. Tomorrow we will go to the Shinsekai." Luffy said excitedly.

"Lu, I make my mind to visit Ace." Sabo said.

"Did he know? Ahh... You remember!" Luffy surprised.

"Yes Lu, I remember. All of it. I haven't contact Ace since my memory back. Do you think he mad at me?" Sabo said with worry tone.

"Ace will be angry but he love you. We are brothers after all. But... He gonna punch you. Shishishi..." Luffy laughed away. Sabo sweat drop.

"If he can. I become stronger you know. Maybe I can defeat him and win the match we haven't finish since we still kids." Sabo said proudly.

"Hey, I want re-match also! Not fair!" Luffy pouting. Sabo laugh.

"I'm thinking of getting some vacation from the Revolutionary's job for a while." Sabo sighed.

"Shishishi... Sabo want to play hooky." Luffy laughed again.

"Well, sometime we need to be selfish for ourselves." Sabo replied with a grind.

"Eh... I want to play hooky too." Luffy whined.

"Can you leave your nakama behind to play hooky?" Sabo asked.

"You gonna go alone to meet Ace?" Luffy surprised.

"Yup." Sabo answered.

"Yosh, i decide to play hooky also. After all, I am their captain. They will understand." Luffy said bluntly. Sabo laugh.

"I go and meet whitebeard ojisan after we arrive at Shinsekai. Meet you there. Ja-na..." Luffy said again and ending the call.

"Wait... Lu... Ah, that little idiot really serious this time. I hope his crews didn't get any trouble with him. Or maybe not..." He said with a sigh and putting his den den mushi inside his top hat.

* * *

"Sabo! Sabo!" Koala knocked the door.

After a while she didn't get any answer, she open the door. She surprise to see the door didn't lock up. She walk inside and found it empty.

"Sabo...?" Koala wondered. A piece of paper on the table caught her attention. She took it and read it out.

_To whom who read this letter now,_

_(my guess is Koala)_

_If you try to find me, I already sailing miles away. Sorry I gonna play hooky for a while. Don't go and find me. (I bet you will force Hack to go and find me)_

_BLUE GENTLEMAN_

_p.s: Dragon san, I will come back to you. Don't worry I didn't leave the Revolutionary Army. I just have something personnel to sattle up. Gomeii..._

Koala read it through again for a second time. She fuming angrily.

"BAKA SABO!!!" Koala shouted angrily.

She stomp out from the room and went looking for their leader, Dragon and searching for Hack to trailing Sabo whereabout. She making her mind to drag Sabo back.

* * *

Jimbei and Luffy walking at the market centre of the Fishmen Island. They talk and joke around until one of the shopkeeper calling the ex-shicibukai. Both of them stop in front of the shop.

"Jimbei oyabun, I hear you set sail with Mughiwara." the female mermaid shopkeeper said.

"Yes, I am." Jimbei answered.

"Can you help me?" she asked politely.

"If I can help you, I will try." Jimbei replied. The female mermaid went inside and bring out a dagger.

"Jimbei oyabun, if you meet Ace san can you give this to him? He forgot it in my shop not long ago. Both he and Namur seem to rush to go back and accidently forgot it here." she explained and give it to Jimbei.

"Ace sword?" Luffy look at the dagger curiously. Jimbei look at Luffy to find the right answer to tell the female mermaid.

"Yosh, we give him his sword back. After all I want to meet Whitebeard ojisan. Shishishi..." Luffy replied making the female mermaid relief. Jimbei widen his eyes surprise.

"Thank you Mughiwara san. Here some souvenir for you. Have a good day and safe sailing." she thanks Luffy and give him the souvenir. Luffy accept it with a big smile and thanks her back.

After walking a while they decide to return to Sunny and waiting for the time to set sail.

* * *

All of the Strawhats looking at their surrounding with awe. Leaving the Fishmen Island behind and heading toward Shinsekai. They all feel really excited and the smell of adventure come with it. Luffy smile the widest of them all.

"Luffy kun." Jimbei interrupted making other looking toward the two of them.

"Huh?" Luffy wondered.

"You really want to meet Oyaji?" Jimbei asked.

"Oyaji? Who?" Luffy wondering.

"Whitebeard." Jimbei replied making others shock.

"WHAT?!" All of the Strawhats said at once except for Jimbei and Robin.

"Yup. Shishishi..." Luffy grind widely.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN :**

**Cliffhanger...!!!**

**How is it? What do you think? Can't wait for the ASL brother to reunite? Hehehe... It really torturing your mind isn't it? Don't hate me because I confess I really like to torturing my readers heart and mind. That make the fic interesting you know.**

**Thank you for your support and comments from the beginning of this chapter until now. For those who reviews my fanfic, I really appreciate it. You correct my mistake and I learn from it. Thank you very much. Until then... **


	21. CHAPTER 20

**AN : HI MINNA!!! How my fic so far? Even myself can't wait the ASL brother reunite. But... If there are no dramas in it, the fic gonna be boring. I currently get to play my CODM game without any interuption. Really miss playing it!**

**Ok I stop rambling about that... **

**Alright then, let's continue our story...**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Jimbei watching Luffy sitting on the Sunny head looking at the endless sea. Zoro and Sanji not far behind him quarrel and start fighting as usual. They both end up being stop by Nami punching both of them. It still a mystery to him how the monster trio lose to Nami and manage to bruise up Luffy without even using haki. He manage to get use to this situation for a whole day after joining the crew.

"Luffy." Nami said making Luffy to turned around.

"What?" Luffy asked. His big owlish eyes looking straight toward Nami. Nami sighed.

"Are you sure we gonna visit the Whitebeard? You know we just enter Shinsekai. Are we gonna perform alliance with them?" Nami asked back. Luffy blink his eyes.

"I want to meet Whitebeard Ojisan and giving back Ace sword. We are Whitebeard ally isn't it?" Luffy answered with a smile making other sweat drop.

"Nami, you asking the wrong one. You know Luffy alliance definition is aren't you?" Ussop interrupted making Nami sighed again.

"I forgot our captain is an idiot. Robin..." Nami tears up animatedly. Robin just smile and comfort the navigator.

"The point is where we gonna start searching?" Sanji said.

"I think we can dock for the nearest island to gather some information and search for them. If we lucky we meet the commander that usually go to Whitebeard territory to resupply or helping the people under their protection." Jimbei explained.

"Super! We can use this plan." Franky said and posing as usual and Brook playing his violin.

"Are we near any island nearby?" Ussop asked. Nami looking at her log pose and her map.

"Hey look! There's an island over there. It has volcano. But it's on fire!" Luffy said pointing toward the fire on the sea with excitement. Chopper looking at the island with excitement also.

Suddenly they hear the den den mushi ringing. Robin explained that maybe the call is merely an ambush set by the marines. Ignoring Robin explanation Luffy answer the call and they hear a call for help from the other side that end up the caller being kill by a samurai. After Luffy hang up the call they all gather on the deck.

"I want to go help him. Sanji food!" Luffy decided making the other sighed defeatedly. They choose to make a draw to decide who gonna go with Luffy.

"Alright then the one who go with Luffy is Zoro, Robin and Ussop. We will waiting here. If there something happen contact the den den mushi immediately." Nami giving the instruction.

"I swim down and find any danger from nearby." Jimbei said.

"Alright Jimbei. Be careful. We didn't know what is it down there." Nami replied with concern.

"I will. What I concern about is Luffy and Zoro. Both of them really a trouble magnet. I hope Robin and Ussop can handle them." Jimbei sweat drop. Making Nami sighed even harder.

After watching the four of them sail through the fire with the milky way Nami creat, Jimbei jump into the ocean and scouting the island from under the sea.

* * *

.

_(One crazy battle at the Punk Hazard later on...__Meeting the children...__Performing Alliance with Trafalgar Law...__Helping the children to escape from the lab with G-5 Marine team...__Capturing Ceasar and end up having banquet with the marines...)__.__.__.__.__._

* * *

After all of that event...

Jimbei looking at his nakama and the G-5 team with shocked. How in the world this can be happening in front of his eyes? Law sitting with his nakama and drinking with Zoro. Luffy just enjoy eating with the marines where Smoker just simply ignore capturing Luffy in front of him.

"What happen here?" He walk toward Zoro. Law looking at the shicibukai curiously. Smoker stop drinking and look toward Jimbei also.

"Jimbei! Where have you been? You miss the fun!" Ussop said while Chopper agree with Ussop.

"Scouting?" Jimbei answered shortly.

"Just blend in. I tell you the rest after we set sail." Sanji said and hand him the food. Jimbei take it and sit beside Zoro still confius.

"How are you Jimbei-ya?" Law asked.

"Never better. I owed you a thanks." Jimbei replied.

"I'm a doctor. That's what I do." Law explained and continue drinking.

After a while, the marines took the children to find their home. Ceasar being lock up in one of the Sunny room. The Strawhat sail away from Punk Hazard with Law as their ally.

* * *

Law sitting at the lawn deck near the rails. Luffy sit beside him and fall asleep making other wonder why their captain trust Law so much. No one try to question Law and Law just ignore Luffy cling beside him.

"So you joining them Jimbei-ya?" Law asked.

"Yes. I never thought you perform alliance with us. You one of the Shicibukai now." Jimbei answered.

"So you want us to help you defeat Kaido?" Sanji said while smoking. Jimbei widen his eyes shocking with the news.

"That's what both of us agree." Law said.

"So, what the plan now?" Jimbei asked again making other looking toward him with wonder.

"What plan?" Ussop wondered.

"We currently searching for Whitebeard, right? So, which part the plan we gonna go first? Whitebeard or Kaido?" Jimbei crocked his eyes. Law widen his eyes.

"What in the world he want with Whitebeard-ya?" Law asked with shock over his face.

"Captain want to meet him and giving back Ace dagger. That what captain san told us. Fufufu..." Robin explained with smile.

"Luffy-ya! Wake up! We need to talk!" Law tried shacking Luffy awake but fail.

"Lu-ya, if you not waking up I will not let Sanji give you meat." Law threatening him.

Luffy open up his eyes widely after hearing the word 'meat'.

"Meat!" Luffy yelled making other sweat drop. He looking around and wondering where the meat are.

"Torao is meanie! There are no meat!" Luffy pouted crossing his hands making other sweat drop even more.

"Luffy-ya, I want to clear on something. Who will we meet first? Whitebeard or Kaido?" Law asked as simple as he can. Luffy look at Law with his big owlish eyes.

"Whitebeard ojisan!" Luffy answered with a big grind on his face. Law widen his eyes.

"What about our plan to take down Kaido?" Law yelled out.

"I want you to meet Ace and maybe we can ask them about Mingo." Luffy answered making others surprise.

"You want us get help from Whitebeard? And the one who you want them to help us is the Fire Fist?!" Nami looked toward Luffy with surprise. Luffy nod.

"Is he okay? You didn't give him any weird stuff? Because it seem I hear him wrong. He just said something brilliant." Ussop panicked looking toward Sanji. Sanji annoy and giving a light punch on Ussop head.

"So you want Ace join with us for a while?" Zoro stare at Luffy. Luffy look at the first mate and smile widely.

"Yup. Owh by the way I think Blue will join us also. Shishishi..." Luffy added making them more shocking to hear what Luffy said.

"Blue Gentleman?" Robin amazed. A small smile carve on her face.

"You know him?" Zoro stated making other look toward Robin. Robin just smile.

"Yes because I been with them this two years and I know his name but I won't tell you unless he tell you all himself." Robin answered.

"By the way both of them really keep tab on you somehow. If Dragon San I never doubt but the Blue really make me wonder why." Robin added. Luffy just smile. Neither of them spoke afterward.

"So, you know where Whitebeard-ya is aren't you?" Law breaked the silence and turn his head toward Luffy.

"Don't know." Luffy said bluntly and laugh away. Law face-palm while the other just sighed.

"It really gonna be a long search." Law groaned. Luffy just smile and telling them it is nothing to worry for.

* * *

The white whale ship figure become near to him. Sabo try to stay calm and hoping Ace will not mad at him. After his boat near enough the big ship, he yell. Marco jerking down to see the person yelling at them.

'Blue Gentleman? What he's doing here?' Marco thought.

Namur lower down the rope ladder and Sabo climb up as fast as he can while carrying his beg with him.

"Blue! What bring you here?" Thatch welcome him with a smile. Sabo return the smile.

"I think we never get in touch about any of this meeting yoi." Marco suspicious with Sabo.

"I want to meet Ace." Sabo answered determinedly.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : CLIFFHANGGER!!! SHISHISHI... Till next time... **


	22. Chapter 21

**AN : KYA!!! Sabo!!!**

**Shishishi... I like being dramatics! No offence...****Finally, the two bro-con gonna meet. Are they...? Who's know?****You all really want them to meet, are you?****Want to know? Just continue reading.**

**Let's begin...**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Sabo looking around the deck searching for Ace. Marco asking him to join them to meet Whitebeard on the other side where the captain always sit and having his drink. He be accompanied by Thatch who walking beside him smile happily while Marco in front of him looking unemotional guiding them toward Whitebeard.

Marco never let his guard down and Sabo know he didn't trust him when he want to see Ace personally. Sabo smile a little relief Ace finally found the place he search for a long time ago. A place that other want him to be part of them giving him a family.

After they arrive, he greet Whitebeard as usual and state his purpose just like he told Marco. Namur and Izo standing beside their captain with alert and waiting for Whitebeard to give them order.

"Brat, you want to meet Ace? Why?" Whitebeard asked.

"I need to tell him something." Sabo answered.

"Care to share with us yoi? You know we never trust you not when he is the son of the Roger and he is one of us now." Marco demanded.

"Sorry but it is between me and Ace. Only the two of us. I cannot tell other unless I tell him first. Personally." Sabo replied.

"Then, we cannot let you see Ace until we know what you want with him." Thatch said. The smile on his face vanish and his reaction turn serious.

"I can't tell you. Just let me see Ace once." Sabo sounded desperate.

"Sorry kid, on this ship we must know why before you want to meet one of us and by means all the commanders on this ship especially our second commander." Namur tried to threatening Sabo.

"I will see Ace even I need to fight you all." Sabo said impatiently.

"ACE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! ACE! ACE! COME OUT! I REALLY NEED TO TELL YOU!" Sabo shouted out continuesly.

"Stop it! Don't make a ruckus here." Namur try to stop him but Sabo easily escape from his grab.

"Don't stopping me. I will fight you even I have to." Sabo standing with a fight stands.

"Be my guest." Namur attack Sabo with his fishman karate but Sabo counter it with the same move.

Namur and the other surprise. Whitebeard looking at Sabo with wonder. The Revolutionary Army really are intelligent and skills. Thatch and Izo corner Sabo on the other side. Sabo let out his pipe and ready to fight the three commanders. Marco stand beside Whitebeard letting other to fight with Sabo.

The three commanders attack all at once. Sabo manage to evade and sometime he manage to counter attack. He didn't know how much time left before he's gonna collapse. The fight drawning his energy.

Using the opportunity looking at tired Sabo, Thatch try attack Sabo from his left side with his sword. Sabo alert when he see the sword an inch away from his stomach forcing him to activate his devil power. The sword cut him into half flame figure making the crews and Whitebeard shock to see his power.

A massive haki being released by Whitebeard forcing Sabo to turn back into his human form and panting on his knees. Whitebeard become furious and with his power he manage to make Sabo laying unconsciously on the deck floor with some injuries. A little blood come out from Sabo mouth and staining his carvet. Marco held Sabo on his collar.

"Marines ship coming!" yelled one of the crew from above.

"Shit! This day never get better yoi! Prepare to battle!" Marco said angrily and command the other to standby.

* * *

Two days later...

Sunny sail toward the island with the full speed. Luffy smile widely. It is really been a long time they dock on the island after Punk Hazard. Law looking toward the happy Luffy with a small smile on his face.

"We can resupply here before we set sail again. We can gather information here about Whitebeard." Nami explained.

"We are in luck. That island is protected by Whitebeard." Jimbei said giving Ussop the telescope. Ussop look toward the island and saw the Whitebeard flag.

"That's mean one of the commander maybe there. We can ask around." Chopper jumped happily. Ussop join Chopper later.

Luffy look toward his nakama. He smile fondly. Zoro crock his eyes looking worry toward his captain. He notice Luffy behaviour seem out two days ago but no one notice him. His captain really know how to hide it well.

_Flashback..._

_Zoro take a walk on the deck. He stretch out a little to relax his muscles. His shift already end a few minute ago and Brook currently on watch. Then, he spot Luffy sitting on the figure head talking. He curious with whom Luffy talk to. What he hear is like one side talk. Zoro lean behind the ship mast earsdropping Luffy's conversation._

_"You help me? Are you sure?" Luffy said. A bubble kind of whale like sound seem to answer Luffy question._

_"Why? You not mad? How about the other?" Luffy said again. The sound seem answer again. Luffy seem quiet for a while._

_"Then I counting on you. Guide them to him." Luffy replied and smile._

_End of Flashback..._

Luffy demand food from Sanji making Zoro out from his thinking mind. Robin looking at him wondering what Zoro thinking. They made plan to go separately and meet at the ship when the night fall. After getting the food Luffy catapult himself toward the forest earning the angry shout from Nami and Sanji.

"He always like this!" Nami said angrily.

"Better than he bored on this ship. I don't have any idea left to keep him stay still." Jimbei sighed. Law look toward Jimbei wondering.

"What are you saying, Jimbei-ya?" Law asked.

"Bored Luffy tent to jumping out from the ship and the idiot devil fruit user try to save the the other idiot from drowning." Sanji explained while pointing toward Chopper and Brook. Law sweat drop. Chopper and Brook feel offence.

"We better go or the captain will end up making trouble. Fufufu..." Robin already beside Zoro that walking toward the other side of the forest.

"Why you follow me?" Zoro asked annoyingly to Robin. Robin just smile to him. Zoro just grumble toward her and letting her walk beside him.

* * *

On the other side of the island...

"Ace nii... Help us..." a little girl shouted toward Ace.

The burning house is everywhere. Ace is on the mission to capture the pirate that threatening the village. The villagers calls for their help and Ace been giving the mission three days ago. He found that the Star Pirate is the one behind it and he investigate it before take any action.

Before he take any further action, the Star Pirate already make a move and attack the village. He have no choice but to fight on his own. He manage to report to Marco and Marco tell him the backup is on their way.

"Portgas D Ace... Or should I call you Gol D Ace." the captain of the Star Pirate holding a sword in his right hand and ready to fight Ace.

Ace turn toward the captain and scowled. He manage to save the girl and lead her toward the save hiding place. He then been surrounded by the Star Pirate crew from everywhere.

"If we kill you here we will be famous." said one of the pirate.

"Dream on." Ace smirked and begin the attack.

He manage to defeat the Star Pirate crew and end up only the captain left. The captain fuming angry toward Ace. Not that Ace know the sword that Star captain hold is made of seastone. They fight each other out and Ace manage to injure the captain. The captain become more angry and manage to sneak on Ace back slashing his sword at Ace's back. He manage to wounded Ace.

Ace fall to the ground with blood cover on his back. The captain smile victory toward Ace. Ace use his strength to stand up and kill the captain by burning him alive. After he comfirm the captain is dead, he lean toward the nearby tree. He cough out blood. With only strength he have, he walk into the forest and heading toward the other town finding someone who can help him treat his wound. After walking for a while, he fall down unconsciously.

* * *

Luffy take a walk at the habour. Many ship docking at the harbour and some of the fishermen ready their boat to go out of the sea to catch fishes. One boat with a pirate flag catch his attention. It seem that the men reloading some barrel and supply into the boat. A figure wearing pink kimono and with a geisha hairstyle talking at the den den mushi with serious tone. Luffy blink and stare at him. Izo feel someone staring long enough at him and he turn toward Luffy.

"It's rude to stare you know." Izo said. Luffy just keep staring.

"Are you okama?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"No. I like to wear like this. Is there any problem?" Izo said annoyingly.

"Nope." Luffy answered. Izo looking at Luffy while crocking one of his eyebrow.

"What's you doing here kid?" Izo asked.

"Take a walk." Luffy replied and stare toward the pirate flag. Izo saw it and smile proudly at the flag.

"That's a Whitebeard flag." Izo said proudly.

"You're a Whitebeard pirate?" Luffy said with excited tone. Izo nod.

"Can I come with you?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"Why?" Izo curious.

"I want to meet Ace." Luffy replied.

"You know Ace?" Izo interested. Luffy nod.

"Sorry but you can't come with us." Izo declined making Luffy slumped his head with a sad impression.

"Well, what we got here?" a guy with pompodour hair out from the cabin.

"Just a kid want to meet Ace and come with us." Izo answered. Thatch looking toward Luffy.

"Hey kid! You know Ace?" Thatch asked. Luffy looking toward Thatch. His hair remind him of a bread.

"Cool hair!" Luffy said bluntly making Thatch flushed. Izo rolled his eyes.

"Thatch is the name. You got a good eyes kid but just like Izo here said you cannot come with us. We are pirate after all." Thatch explained while pointing toward Izo.

"I know you are pirate." Luffy stated making the two commander looking at each other. A grumble from Luffy stomach break the silence.

"Ah... I'm hungry." Luffy groaned. Thatch smile looking at Luffy. He remind him of Ace.

"Hey kid I caught a sea king few days ago. Wanna try it? After all I am a cook." Thatch invited him. Luffy eyes shining and he drool when Thatch told him about sea King meat.

"Meat! Thatchy you are awesome!" Luffy smile widely. Thatch lead him toward the kitchen.

After they ate, Luffy sitting on one of the barrel looking at them preparing to set sail. Thatch and Izo busy discussing supplies they gonna need and the other busy reloading the goods. They ignore Luffy sitting on the barrel. Luffy suddenly remember one of the night he sitting alone on Sunny figurehead.

_Flashback..._

_Luffy tried to call Sabo and Ace for the fifth time but the called never been pick up. He didn't know why he feel something bad will happen to Sabo and Ace. He double check their vivre card. It seem that Sabo vivre card has slightly burn on the edge and Ace vivre card still full white._

_"Captain..." he heard a voice calling for him. He turn left and right but he didn't see anyone. The voice called again._

_"Who are you? Where are you?" Luffy still looking around. A kid figure with a yellow sailor's raincoat with a pair of shoes appeared standing in front of Luffy. Luffy widen his eyes. He feel he know that figure standing in front of him._

_"Sunny?" Luffy said. Sunny smile widely._

_"Captain, just go to them." Sunny said._

_"But how about the others? They will notice I'm gone." Luffy said._

_"Don't worry I help you." Sunny replied._

_"You help me? Are you sure?" Luffy said._

_"Yes." Sunny answered._

_"Why? You not mad? How about the other?" Luffy said again._

_"You my captain and I want my captain to be happy. If you meet the Whitebeard crew and decide to go with them, I will guide them to the Whitebeard's ship. Just speak to me with your heart and I will know. After all I connect to all of yours in here." Sunny said and pointing toward Luffy heart. Luffy quiet for a while._

_"Then I counting on you. Guide them to him." Luffy replied and smile._

_End of Flashback..._

Luffy determine. He load out the things in the barrel without other saw him and decide to sneak into Whitebeard's ship with his plan hiding inside the barrel. He need to find Ace and meet him.

'Sunny... I'm going with Whitebeard commanders here. Guide others toward him. I wait for you all there.' He speak into his heart and tried to connect to Sunny.

'Roger, captain.' Sunny replied making Luffy smile. And with that the barrel being load into the Whitebeard commander boat safely and they set sail toward the Moby Dick.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : SHISHISHI... Sneaky Sunny... She really love his captain... Till next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 22

**AN : I know you all hate cliffhanger but I need to make it more interesting.**

**Let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

The sun is setting down. Most of the Strawhat crew hanging on the Sunny deck except for Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Luffy and the Heart Pirate's captain, Law.

"Where did the shitty captain go? It quite seems like he out of characters. He never skip dinner." Sanji said while litting his cigarette. Nami looking at the island with worry.

Two figure walking toward Sunny. One is grumbling and another smile toward him with a few shopping bags in her hands. The grumbling one also carry some of the shopping bags annoyingly.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled toward Zoro.

"Do you know where Luffy go? He seem not back yet!" Nami said making Zoro tense up. Zoro looking at Robin also wonder where their captain are.

"We never meet him on the island while exploring." Zoro answered with worry. Robin also feel there something wrong with the situation. Even Sanji didn't go to his jealous mode and getting his and Zoro usual fight.

Robin and Zoro climb up to Sunny deck and grouping with the other.

"The two of us going to the town and didn't saw Luffy there." Zoro explained.

"I'm going to the Garage store with Franky not far from the harbour. We also didn't bump into Luffy yet hearing him doing anything trouble." Ussop said.

"I'm going to the market to buy some supplies with Jimbei but we also didn't saw Luffy there." Sanji smoke out while explaining to them.

"Yohohoho... I go explore into the forest near by and I saw a village in a bad shape. I asked them and they said their home were being attack by pirates. They also tell me one of the Whitebead commander helping them. When I asked about Luffy, they said they never meet him." Brook said.

"I hope he with Law or Chopper." Jimbei sighed with worry.

"Last I saw Chopper he is with Law. They going to buy some herb and medicines from the nearby medical store." Franky replied.

All of them sit on the deck floor and wait. They all turn around when they hear a footsteps climbing on the rope ladder. Chopper with the help of Law standing relief on the deck. They manage to go back to Sunny before dark. Law crock his eyes when he see the other looking at them.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Did Luffy with you two?" Nami standing up and asked with worry.

"Eh... Luffy not back yet?" Chopper yelled with shock. Law widen his eyes.

"What did you mean he's not here?" Law asked. His tone a little bit of worry.

"I can't sense him. Tsk!" Zoro looking frantically to all direction. The worry clearly shows on his face.

"He's not on the island?!" Chopper start panicking. The other also worry.

Robin close her eyes and using her power to search entire island but also fail. She shake her head to the other. Law impression turn into worry. He look toward the island and sighed.

" We get something to eat first after that we search to idiot captain." Sanji suggested.

"Sanji right. We cannot find him with empty stomach. Let us get a quick dinner and go search for him separately in group." Chopper agreed. They all nod agreeing to search for Luffy later on.

* * *

"Isn't that Mughiwara ship?" Hack pointed toward Sunny.

Koala turn toward the ship. Her hand still carry the paper they got this morning. The worry impression glue to her face. Hack just act calmly while he is also worry after reading the news.

"Robin is there, isn't it?" Koala said. Hack nod.

"We can asked them if they see Sabo before that." Hack suggested and Koala agreed. They walk toward the ship and climb aboard.

There's no one on the deck. The clicking noise from one of the room make them walk toward it. The other crew feel someone approaching and they all tense up. The two figure standing in front of the door making them all standing up and ready to defence themselves. Robin surprise to see the two figure there. She let her guard down and walk toward them.

"It's okay, I know them." Robin said comfidencely.

"Who are they?" Zoro asked with suspicious.

"They with the Revolutionary Army. I know them." Robin replied.

"Hack?" Jimbei said with surprise.

"Jimbei...? What your doing here?" Hack also surprised to see Jimbei.

"I'm one of them now." Jimbei answered shortly.

What are two of you doing here?" Robin asked wonder why it's only the two of them.

" Eventually, our Chief of staff decide to played hooky and end up being defeated by Whitebeard." Koala explained making them sweat drop. She hand over the news to Robin.

_WHITEBEARD MAKE A MOVE AGAINST THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY AND KIDNAPPED THE BLUE _GENTLEMAN

There seem a photo of Sabo injured being held by the Whitebeard first commander, Marco. Koala looking toward the crew and she found that something is missing.

"Where's the captain?" she asked making other sighed.

"We cannot find him anywhere. We even don't know where he go." Robin answered.

"I see. I think we can help you find him. But before that did you encounter our chief anywhere before that?" Hack asked.

"We just got here from Punk Hazard. We didn't encounter him anywhere from there onward." Robin answered.

"That top hat guy... I encounter him before you all come. He asking for direction. He has a scar on his face right? Wearing like a noble kind of style, carrying pipe on his back and top hat with google on the hat." Law explained.

"That's him. You know where he heading?" Koala asked eagerly. Law point toward the picture printed on the news.

"Whitebeard?" Koala seem to surprise.

"We suppose to go meeting Whitebeard as well after this. Not before finding that rubber brain captain first." Sanji said and lit an other cigarette after finish the one before that.

"Your want to meet Whitbeard?" Hack wondered.

"Apparently our captain want to make allies with them." Nami answered and sighed again.

"Well what we been waiting for? As soon as we found your captain, the sonner we get to Whitebeard." Koala said making them all agree with Koala suggestion.

Brook is the last one climbing down the rope ladder. A small yellow figure sitting on the figurehead caught his eyes. He saw the figure give him a big smile. He turn toward his nakama and look back to figurehead again but the figure seem gone. He stay put for a while and last he decide maybe he is too tired and start hallucination.

They separate into four group. Zoro, Robin and Koala search the town, Franky, Ussop and Brook search the village on the other side, Nami, Sanji and Hack search the harbour while Chopper and Law search the forest. They all take into action Immediately.

* * *

Two days later...

"How is he?" Thatch asked Marco. Marco look toward Sabo that laying on the bed with a seastone cuff on his hand. He breathing evenly.

"Other than the injuries from his fight with us there's no other injuries. But the injury on his head that oyaji gave him, I don't know when will he waking up. I hope he awake soon, we all need some answer about Ace and why he have Ace power yoi." Marco explained.

"How about you there yoi? I heard from Izo you all get into the fight with marines and there a boy saving your life. Is he alright?" Marco asked.

"I hope so. Apparently the kid who save my life earlier is devil fruit user. His condition is not so good." Thatch replied and looking worrily toward the teenage boy with black messy hair and a scar under his face laying unconsciously on the bed. Thatch grip hard on the den den mushi holder. He feel guilty. He was suppose to been shot down by the marines not the innocent boy that he just meet.

"It's not your fault yoi. We already land on the nearest island. It's seem an inhabitat island. I already give Izo our coordinate. We wait for you here." Marco tried to consult Thatch.

"I know but I still feel guilty. I never thought he use his body to cover me from the shot. Never thought marines using seastone

bullets. Izo manage to remove the other bullets from his body except one. It's hit too near to his heart and Izo afraid if he try removing it, it will danger the boy life." Thatch explained.

"That's sound serious. I don't know if our equipment can help the boys but at least we try first yoi." Marco said.

"Marco, I have a suggestion." Thatch said with hope. Thatch know only one guy can save this boy without fail. Marco crocked his eyebrow.

"What yoi?" Marco wondered.

"Only he can save this boy. Help me locate him. Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death." Thatch answered. Marco widen his eyes. To get Thatch asking other to get help, he knew Thatch is really damn serious in this situation.

"Alright, we try locate them whereabout yoi." Marco understand.

"We will be there shortly. Thanks buddy." Thatch said with relief.

* * *

Ace open his eyes slowly. He feel tired, sore and in pain from the injuries he got.He look around and he feel that he is on a ship base on the rocking and the sea water scent. He's laying on the bed in the infirmary of someone ship. His cowboy hat lay beside the bed and his den den mushi beside him cover with bandage on it's shell. He wonders who saving him.

"Where the hell am I exactly?" he monologue to himself.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : Who's saving Ace? What's exactly happen with Luffy? What about Sabo?****Till next time... **


	24. Chapter 23

**AN : Hi minna!!**!

**First of all, why Jimbei didn't recognise Koala?**

**Well, in this fic Jimbei didn't know Koala joined the Revolutionary Army. He even didn't know Koala run away from home after Fisher Tiger died. He thought Koala is happy living with her family after they bring Koala to her hometown.**

**For Koala, she feel guilty because she the reason Fisher Tiger died even though it isn't her fault. So, she still try to gain her courage to apologise to Jimbei hoping that Jimbei doesn't hate her.**

**So, if you all still have question about anything, I will try to explain to you all. If not on this author note, I will explain it in the chapter.****Let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 23

Two days ago...

Zoro, Robin, Koala, Brook, Ussop, Franky and Jimbei sitting on the deck waiting for others to come back. They all feel worried about Luffy whereabout.

"Luffy, where did you go?" Ussop sighed. Brook constantly looking toward the figurehead. Jimbei notice him and look at the figurehead also.

"What is it Brook?" Jimbei asked looking at Brook with wonder.

"I thought I saw something there." Brook replied.

"Something?" Franky crocked his eyebrow.

"You saw what?" Koala asked with curiosity.

"There a child I didn't saw his face. Wearing a yellow sailor raincoat smiling at me." Brook answered making Zoro widen up his eyes.

"When?!" Zoro asked with panic earning other feel the same.

"Before we go searching for Luffy." Brook answered again. Zoro look at Robin, Franky and Ussop. He standing up and walk toward the figurehead.

"Are you sure Zoro?" Ussop said making other wonder. Zoro nod.

"Sunny, I know you hear us. You know where Luffy is are you?" Zoro said out loud.

"Sunny?" Jimbei, Brook and Koala wonder.

Sanji, Nami and Hack climb up to the deck and heard Zoro yell for Sunny. The three of them look at each other and walk toward where all of them sit.

"Oi, marimo! What are you shouting for?" Sanji asked in his usual way. Zoro just keep shouting Sunny name and ignore Sanji making him fuming angry.

"Oiii... Minna! Help us!" They all heard Chopper yelled. All of them run toward the rail and saw Chopper with the help of Law carrying someone injured with them. A tattoo of whitebeard proudly shown on his wounded back.

"Ace!" Jimbei said shocking with panic.

"We get him up to deck first and treated his wound." Law said. They help them to transport Ace to the deck. Ussop and Robin get the medical aid to the deck for Chopper and Law use.

"Where Luffy-ya?" Law asked after notice the rubber captain still missing. They all shake their head except for Nami, Sanji and Hack.

"We did found some information." Hack broke the silence.

"What did you mean?" Koala asked.

"That rubber idiot captain really have a lady luck. Some of the fishermen saw him sneak into one of the supply barrel for the Whitebeard. They saw the Whitebeard crew carried him into the boat and heading toward the Whitebeard ship." Sanji explained.

"That idiot!" Nami fuming angry with their captain. The other just sweat drop.

Suddenly the ship anchor pulled up. The ship start rocking toward the sea and sail away making all of them shocked disbelieve with what have just happen.

"Who control the ship?" Franky panicked.

"We all here and there are no other beside us here." Ussop looked around with alarm. They all tense up until Zoro walk out from the group calmly toward the figurehead.

"You lead us toward him, are you Sunny?" Zoro said gently.

"You the one who talk with him that night, aren't you?" Zoro asked again making the others wonder.

A bubbling like whales sound echoing around them making all of them surprise. Ussop who know too well about the sound smile widely with tears in his eyes. Chopper also heard it and begin crying where Nami, Robin, Sanji and Franky smile with all heartedly.

"Don't worry minna... I lead you toward our captain..." The yellow raincoat figure dancing on the figurehead with a big smile.

"We count on you Sunny." Zoro said respectfully.

"Sunny!!!" Ussop and Chopper already hugging each other and crying out happily.

"Thank you, Sunny." Nami said smile toward Sunny. Franky pose his usual SUPER pose and thanking Sunny. Robin and Sanji just smile fondly toward Sunny.

The other beside Strawhat crew including Jimbei and Brook shocked looking at that figure. Brook's cane fall toward the floor. Law just seem amazed. Koala, Hack and Jimbei look toward the figure with shocked. Sunny smile toward them and disappear.

"Gh... Gh... Ghost!!!" Brook yelled and run toward Sanji back.

"That's not ghost." Ussop corrected Brook.

"What is it?" Jimbei asked.

"Sunny! That's Sunny!" Chopper answered happily. Law looking toward the original crew and found nothing but an honest answer from them.

"It's klabautermann, isn't it?" Law said.

"Yes." Franky replied.

"To saw a klabautermann on a ship is really rare situation. You all really are something." Jimbei amused.

"She really been love, isn't she?" Koala said fondly.

"We all love her!" Chopper said proudly. The other smile.

"So that figure is lion chan?" Brook said earning a nod from Usoop and Chopper.

"Yo hohoho! It's an honour to be sailing with you Sunny." Brook bow his head with respect toward the ship figurehead.

"Thank you for leading us toward him." Jimbei also bow his head and proud with what Sunny done.

* * *

Few hour later...

Franky taking the lead from Sunny and sail toward Sunny Point to. The other gather around the deck and doing their own activities. Ace already been treat and currently occupied the infirmary bed lay down and rest. Law sitting near the figurehead while Zoro on the other side. Nami saw Koala keep staring toward Jimbei. She bring some of the refreshment to her and ask.

"You know Jimbei?" Nami question earned Jimbei to turn around and staring at Koala. Koala didn't dare to look back at Jimbei eyes. Hack also feel curious with his nakama reaction.

"You know Jimbei are you?" This time it's Hack who asking her. She still remain silence and looking down as if she have guilty toward Jimbei.

"From the first time I saw you, it really feel familiar. Are we meet somewhere? Did I done anything wrong toward you?" Jimbei asked making Koala shocked.

She tighten her fist. Her eyes still glue toward the floor. A little tears escape from her eyes. She stop in front of Jimbei and look toward him. They eyes meet. Koala fall down to her knees and bow down to the deck with all the guilty she feel toward Jimbei. Her tears running heavily on her cheeks.

"Jimbei... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Because of me... *hic* because of me he died..." Koala crying out. Jimbei still didn't understand.

"Who?" Jimbei asked.

"Because of me... Because of me... Because he save me... Because you all save me... He died. He didn't deserve to died. I killed him. I killed Fisher Tiger..." Koala explained and carry on crying with guilt.

Jimbei widen his eyes. He croach down toward Koala.

" Koala? You our Koala?" Jimbei didn't believe his eyes. He thought the little girl with them live happily somewhere else with her family.

" I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Koala chanted with tears all over her face. Jimbei hug her and tried to calm her down.

" We don't blame you Koala chan. You always one of us you know." Jimbei consulted her while the other just remain silence.

"He choose to save you and we accept his decision. I never thought you would join Revolutionary Army." Jimbei said patting on Koala head. Koala looking up toward Jimbei face. Jimbei smile toward her.

"Never thought you know Jimbei." Hack said.

"Old story, I tell you another time." Koala said wiping her tears.

"Hack and I share the same dream but Hack here is special case." Jimbei said and laugh a little.

"He always with his fist." Koala replied with smile and still whipping her tears. Robin come near her and comfort her. Koala smile.

"Cheeky brat. The two of you really are made for each other." Hack teased her making Koala blush a little.

"Well that something new I heard." Robin also teased Koala making Koala pouted.

"I never blame you, Koala. A friend told me this. I know I suffered a lot from it but because of that I meet many friends and all of that made me who I am now. I won't hate you. So, don't apologise for what have already happening. I don't regret it. I'm having a lot of fun now. And I am sailing carrying the dream we all share with him." Jimbei quote a little Nami word said toward him when they still at Fishmen Island. Jimbei turned toward Nami and smile. Now he know how she feel. Nami just smile proudly toward the fishman.

Koala hug Jimbei all heartedly. Jimbei still the same as always. Kind and loving.

* * *

The sun shine on the deck. The night already left them behind and a new day is start on the Sunny. They anchor for a night before carry on trailing Whitebeard ship. Ace still in the infirmary and all of them having some quiet breakfast. It really feel awkward without the captain stealing all their food around.

"This really doesn't feels right. I used to Luffy stealing our food and we defending it. It's really not fun without Luffy here." Ussop sighed.

Nami already finished up her breakfast walking out from the dining room and head toward the deck when she saw a news coo land on the rail. After paying it, she open the newspaper and read it. One of the headline making her heart beating fast. She turned on her heels and run toward the dining room with panic.

"MINNA!!!" Nami yelled out making them all surprise.

"What happen Nami-cwhan?" Sanji asked.

"Looks." Nami open up the newspaper and place it on the table for others to read. She pointed toward the headline.

A picture of Forth commander of Whitebeard standing beside a figure wearing a red cardigan with strawhat laying cover with blood on the floor. The forth commander both hand carrying a sword as a weapon.

_MUGHIWARA NO LUFFY DEFEATED BY THE FORTH COMMANDER OF WHITEBEARD. WHAT ARE THE WHITEBEARD UP TO BY KIDNAPPING ONE OF THE SUPERNOVA? TO ELIMINATE THEM OR FORCING THE ROOKIE PIRATE TO JOIN THEM?_"What the hell?!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"It's can't be true. I know Thatch. He the nicest one on the crew. What really happen here?" Jimbei tried to denied.

"Jimbei-ya if they done something to Luffy-ya I will not hesitate to harm the Fire Fist." Law said with the threatening tone. All of them there shocked to hear it.

"I never know an ally like you want our captain to be safe and alive. After all he is your rival also." Robin said.

"As an ally to you all I may have use it as an excuse for him to be alive, but as a brother I will not hesitate to kill someone that harm him." Law cross his hand while explained to them with no hesitation. He didn't care if someone says him a soft hearted guy, but he didn't want to see the only family he have now die in front of him again.

"You what now?" Koala shocked. The other also shocked to hear it.

"This thing really getting more complicated." Hack sighed.

"What did you mean?" Robin asked calmly.

"Well you know who is his father right?" Hack said.

"The Revolutionary Army leader, Dragon." Koala said.

"Not to mention he is marine hero, Garp grandson." Sanji added.

"What if the Yonko Shanks will do if the news reach him? I didn't know how close Luffy with him but from the stories we all hear from him, both of them really close." Ussop said.

"We better find Oyaji soon before the three of them. Maybe there are misunderstanding somewhere." Jimbei urged. They all nodded.

"Well not only the three of them actually." Koala said with hesitation.

"What did you mean?" Zoro crocked his eyesbrow.

"I think our Chief also gonna join in." Koala said sheepishly.

"Why?" Franky feel something is not right with the situation.

"Because the Blue Gentleman is his brother." Hack answered bluntly.

They all shocked by the news. No one said anything. They only imagine a really great war is gonna happen here. A Yonko, A marine, the Revolutionary Army and two protective brother on their way to save Luffy. Zoro face-palm while the other sighed defeatedly. A long sighed echoing the dining room.

"Excuse me?" A figure lean at the dining room door cover with bandages on his body.

~To be continue...


	25. Chapter 24

**AN : Oh boy... Things become more complicated. I hope you all enjoy my fic so far. I know I'm not perfect writer, my grammars are suck and often have spelling mistake. But I hope you all still enjoy it. I hope my English improve much better after that.**

**Alright let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 24

"Excuse me?" Ace leaned at the door frame while cover in bandage over his body. He saw all of the people gather there discussing seriously.

Jimbei turned toward the door and stand up immediately. His eyes widen up to see Ace at the door.

"Ace!" Jimbei shouted surprise.

"Ah... You not suppose to move!" Chopper run toward Ace and transform into his human form.

He stand beside Ace and help him toward the dinning table. He lead him toward the empty seat beside Jimbei. Ace amazed when he saw Chopper transform. He let him guide them toward Jimbei. After seat down he turn toward Chopper that already turn back into his usual form.

"Tanuki?" Ace said making Chopper yelled toward him angrily.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper correcting Ace making Ace sweat drop.

Law looking at Ace wound with his eyes. After he sure the bandages are still attached, he look toward Ace.

"Luckily your wound didn't open up or the doctor effort over there gonna be worthless. Make sure you didn't exert your body much Ace-ya." Law said while pointing toward Chopper. Ace looking at the reindeer doctor with awe.

"Thank you for saving me." Ace bow down his head a little to Chopper. Chopper on the other hand dance his usual antics when someone praise him. That earn a smile on other faces.

Sanji prepare some breakfast and give it to Ace while still smoking. Zoro just glare toward Ace while other tense up. Jimbei sighed.

"What are you doing here, Ace-kun?" Jimbei asked.

"I'm on the mission. Apparently the island is in danger. I got a fight with the captain end up injured. I think I passed up and well waking up here." Ace replied while still chewing his food.

"A fire like you can be injured?" Ussop surprised.

"That jerk using the seastone blade. Don't worry I burned him to dead." Ace answered making them all more tense up. Ace notice it.

"Did I do something wrong? Because I feel you all tense up and you all seem alert with me." Ace stated his thoughts.

"If not for Jimbei we already cuff your hand." Sanji said making Ace wonder.

"What you mean?" Ace asked again.

"We don't know what your captain plan to do but we don't care if we need to fight each other or making you our bargain chip." Zoro said bluntly.

"Zoro!" Jimbei shouted.

"You know better Jimbei." Zoro said making Jimbei shut his mouth.

"Wait... What you all mean? Can someone explain to me?" Ace more curious with the situation.

Koala sighed and toss two newspapers in front of Ace.

"Read it and you will know." She said.

Ace pick one of the newspaper and read it. A picture of Marco held a guy with a blond hair wearing blue shirt and vest. It's appeared the guy is beated up.

"What?! Oyaji kidnapped Blue Gentleman? For what?" Ace mumbled out loud.

"You tell us." Hack said. Ace look at Koala and Hack.

"Both of you are from Revolutionary Army, aren't you?" Ace said again.

"Ace kun read the other one." Jimbei asked Ace with a heavy tone. Ace pick up the other newspaper and read it.

A picture of Thatch holding both sword in his hand and it's seem there are figure wearing red cardigan laying down cover with blood. The highlight caught his attention. His eyes widen up like the news that he read aren't true and he tried to denied it.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!?" Ace shouted out loud and instantly standing up.

Ace shoulders on fire making Chopper panicked and shout fire while running around. Ussop tried to calm Chopper down while the other confius with Ace reaction. Nami sighed. She tossed Ace dagger in front of him. Ace looking at his dagger and turn toward Nami to ask for answer.

"I don't know why Luffy want to meet you and your captain. That dagger he trust me to keep it for him. Better the dagger given back to it's own owner. Luffy said he want to make alliance with you but when we got this news today I doubt we still want to." Nami explained.

"He search for me?" Ace surprised.

"Luffy-ya want you to join us to defeat Kaido." Law said making Ace more shock.

"He did what now? Fighting Kaido! He make alliance with you?" Ace said. Law just nod. Ace face-palm and sit down sighed defeatedly.

"That idiot didn't tell me about it. He usually keep in touch." Ace sighed making other confius.

"He keep in touch with you?" Zoro tried to comfirm it. Ace nod.

"When?" Robin asked.

"He usually call in the middle of the night. It's been a few days already after I go on my mission but it's seem that he didn't makes any call after that." Ace explained.

"Maybe your den den mushi injured. When we found you, the den den mushi is broken in your hat." Chopper explained.

"Do you all have den den mushi? I can call our crew and ask Oyaji about this. I thinks there must be some misunderstanding here." Ace said.

"Why should we trust you? With your captain hold our captain as a hostage, do you think we can easily trust you?" Sanji stated his fact. All the crew tense up.

"If Oyaji try to harm Luffy, I be his opponent first. I won't let anyone harm him ." Ace replied with determination.

"Mention about your den den mushi, I saw Blue use the same kind but it's in blue color." Robin wondered.

"Yes, about that den den mushi. Actually Luffy give it to our Chief. The one with a symbol ASL." Koala realised.

"Luffy give it to him? It's that mean Blue also our ally just like Ace?" Ussop said making other surprise.

Ace took out the red den den mushi from his hat. He undo some of the bandage from the den den mushi to let other see the symbol painted on both of it.

"No doubt about it. He gave the red one to Jimbei-ya and the blue one to Ivankov. Asking both of them to give to both of you. He himself have one but in yellow color." Law confirmed it.

"We never saw him used it?" Nami said. Robin stare long at the red den den mushi.

"What is Luffy san up to?" Brook said.

"You right it the same symbol but different symbol on the other side." Robin said suddenly. Koala also realise it.

"Different symbol?" Ace look at Robin.

"While you are symbol A with cross on it, Blue have a symbol of S with the cross on it." Robin explained making Ace widen his eyes. No one wear that symbol but one.

"Sabo..." Ace uttered out. He look at the first picture again and what he saw making him shocked.

At the picture there a top hat with google wrap around it laying on the floor beside the blond guy. Ace manage to see clearly the blond figure. He is tall, slightly curl blond hair and that cravat caught most of his attention. A tears leaking out from his eyes.

"How did you know him?" Hack asked with threatening tone. Ace look at the fishman.

"Sabo... He alive... He alive... We thought he dead. Dogra saw his boat been blew up when he set sail when we were still a kid." Ace said while crying.

"You know Sabo?" Koala shocked.

"Why shouldn't we? After all we are brothers. That symbol is our childhood symbol." Ace said again. The other shocked with what they hear. Law widen his eyes.

"That's how he got the scar on his eyes. But why he sail in the young age?" Robin curious.

"Well to make the long story short, he run away from home twice and one day he decide to leave all the thing behind set sail before we promise to." Ace tried to explain.

"For what?" Sanji asked.

"Freedom. He dispise his status as a noble kid. He didn't like what the noble do. So he run away. He sacrifice himself to let both me and Luffy alive and safe from his father. He even send me a goodbye letter and tell me to meet him out in the open sea one day. But after Dogra break the news, both of us crying out that day. We are not strong enough. Even sworn on the sake we drank, our brothership just for shortwhile. He left us behind." Ace wiped his tears. The other just listen to Ace story.

" Who shot him down?" Hack asked.

" Tenryuubito." Ace answered. His eyes full of hateness.

Nami and Koala cover their mouth shocking with the news they heard.

" That's why he punch him like that." Brook stated. Ace turned toward Brook.

"Luffy punch one of the tenryuubito at the auction house. We never see him that angry. We thought the punch is for Hachi but I think it more for both of them. Hachi and especially Blue." Franky explained. Ace sighed. He know his brother will try anything to save his friend.

" All this year we thought Sabo dead and we want to carry his dream with us. Both of us set sail on the age of 17 and hope one day both of us still carry his dream with us till the end." Ace continued. A little smile plaster on his face.

"Room!" using his ability Law switch the den den mushi with the glass in front of him. He give it to Ace. Ace look at Law curiously.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am their ally but as a brother I don't want to see Lu-ya smile dissappear. He is my sunshine after all." Law answered making Ace surprise a little. He looking at Law with one million question. Ace sighed defeatedly. Only Luffy can melt other heart without notice.

" He never take a no for answer didn't he?" Ace said fondly toward the new brother added in the family.

"You know better than I am." Law replied smile fondly.

He look at one of each the Strawhat crew. Their care and protectiveness beyond pirate bond he see so far. He knew Luffy can achieve his dream with this crew. He smile toward them and bow his head down.

" Thank you for always taking care for my reckless brother." Ace said respectfully. The Strawhat crew shock with Ace action. They all look at each other and smile fondly.

"Let's get this over with. We have captain to bring back for our adventure." Zoro said with a smile.

Ace knew Zoro is most loyal to Luffy than the other. His hand start dialling toward Whitebeard den den mushi. The line is tried to connect.

_Purru... Purru... Purru..._

_Purru.. Purru... Purru..._

_KACHACK!_

Someone answer from the other line.

"Who's there yoi?" a familiar voice echo out from the den den mushi.

"Marco?" Ace said.

"Ace?!" Marco replied.

~ To be continue...

* * *

**AN : So? What happen next? See in the next chapter! XD**


	26. CHAPTER 25

**AN :You all so eager to see the Brother meet isn't it? I simply got an interesting idea to add for this chapter. SHISHISHI... If you want to know let continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

A few hour before...

The sun just arise and the phoenix happen to complete his duty surveying the area if there any enemy nearby. The news coo seem to be early this morning. He transform himself into human form and paid the news coo after he get the newspaper. He hold on to it and decide to read it later. He walk toward the captain cabin and on the way he meet Thatch holding a tray of breakfast. The happy go lucky chef preparing some breakfast to his captain and for himself. He been eating at the captain cabin since yesterday night after the kid and the Blue Gentleman transfer to the captain cabin after the infirmary was crowded with too many of their nakama injured.

"Care to join us mother hen?" Thatch cracked a joke earning a smack on his head by Marco.

"How are they you?" Marco asked.

"Blue seem healing better but the kid still the same. Have you get a contact with Law?" Thatch replied. Marco shake his head making the chef slump down his head with a sigh.

"Don't worry yoi, we will try until we manage to get to him. Just hope that kid will stay strong." Marco said making Thatch smile a little.

"Yes I hope so." Thatch replied again.

Marco help him to open the captain cabin door and let Thatch walking inside with his tray while he close behind the door. Two figure laying peacefully side by side on the two bed. Izo still checking on the Blue condition while Namur is standing beside Whitebeard that sit on his large chair with a sake bottle in his hand.

"Oyaji! You know it is still too early to drink yoi?" Marco scolded the captain while Whitebeard sweat drop for his action. He put the sake bottle at the side of his chair and laugh away. Marco shake his head and sigh with defeated. Thatch and Namur just smile with their captain action.

"How the two of him, my son?" Whitebeard asked Izo.

"The kid have slightly fever but it not serious and Blue is healing better than yesterday but if the seastone handcuff been remove from his hand he will heal faster." Izo explained.

"Remove his handcuff." Whitebeard ordered Izo making them surprise.

"But Oyaji... We still didn't know what he do to Ace." Izo said.

"I been thinking of it. I send Ace for a mission a day before Blue came. If he done something to Ace he wouldn't come here to find him. He did say he come to meet Ace personally that's mean he didn't meet Ace. I think he even come here on the personal matter without Dragon permission." Whitebeard explained.

"I agree. Revolutionary Army always come to us by group. They never act alone. Maybe he have a reason to find Ace or maybe he know Ace before Ace joining us." Namur agreed with his captain. Izo go toward where Blue laying and free him from the seastone handcuff. Blue injuries seem healing faster afterward.

"My son I think it better we all give some space to them. We might panic them if they waking up. Let go to the dining hall and eat breakfast there. Thatch I'm sorry but you need to carry the breakfast there again." Whitebeard commanded.

"No need to worry Oyaji. Let just have something to eat first before we tried to contact the Revolutionary Army and Law again. The news from the other day gonna give us a war with the Revolutionary Army if we didn't tried to explained it well." Thatch answered. They all walk out the door and Namur help Thatch to carry some of the food to the dining hall.

* * *

Sabo open his eyes slowly. The blurry sight making him to blink for a few time while his sight try to adjust for surrounding view. He saw a large bed on his other side and the ceiling definitely a ship ceiling. He raise his both hand toward his face. It's seem some one take off his glove and the burned scar shown on his hand. He just stare at it and decide to test his power. The fire lit calmly on his hand. Then, he realize. He is still on the Whitebeard ship and he been defeated. Why in the world he been taken care of and the injuries on the body is been treated. Is Ace already here? He jerk up making him wince for the pain that come.

"I shouldn't do that... " He said while tried to handle the pain. A newspaper on the table caught his attention. It is a few days newspaper base on the date. What get his attention the most is the highlight on it.

"Koala gonna kill me. Need to report to Dragon san soon or something bad gonna happen." Sabo face-palm while cursing the marines wrong information.

Sabo look around. The figure laying on the other bed with IV drip on the other side caught his attention. He stare long at the figure. A messy black hair and a scar under his eyes. Sabo eyes widening. He know him. He use his strength to walk to the other bed. The bandage seem clearly shown on his body. He seem not to notice he not wearing any shirt but his trouser on. Sabo touch him and realize his skin not elastic. Sabo heart beating fast.

"Lu... What they did to you?" Sabo said with worried. It is seem something happen to his little brother.

The door open up and five figure standing in front of it. Marco saw Blue kneel down beside Luffy bed and instantly catch Sabo wrist making Sabo surprise. Sabo manage to escape from Marco grip and standing with defend stand beside Luffy.

"What are you trying to do to him yoi?" Marco said tried to stay calm. Whitebeard looking at Sabo protectiveness toward Luffy.

"What you done to him?" Sabo said angrily making the other shocked.

"You know him?" Thatch come foward and prevent Marco from trying to attack Sabo.

"Why is he here?" Sabo still mad. He protective instinct make him to move closer toward Luffy.

"He is Mughiwara no Luffy isn't it?" Whitebeard stated.

"Yes and what you need from him?" Sabo glare at them one by one. Thatch come closer toward Sabo.

"Thatch yoi..." Marco seem worried with Thatch action.

Thatch standing three step from Sabo. He pulled out his sword and throw it far to the corner of the floor. Sabo surprise with Thatch reaction. He let his guard down a little.

"I mean no harm." Thatch said and raise his both hand.

"Why?" Sabo still didn't believe it.

"Because that kid save my life and it's time for me to return the favour. I just knew he is Mughiwara no Luffy a second ago after reading the newspaper that just arrived this morning." Thatch explained and giving the newspaper Marco handed to him to Sabo.

Sabo read the headline. It is seem that the marines try to let the Whitebeard to start a war. He sighed and sit defeatedly on Luffy bed.

"How?" Sabo look at he Thatch with hope Thatch explain to him.

Thatch explaining to Sabo from the start and where he meet Luffy. Whitebeard and the other get a sit for them self and listening to Thatch explanation. Thatch told Sabo how Luffy jump out from the barrel and stretch toward him. He state that it caught him surprise to see Luffy there and by mean cover him with his body from been hit by the marine bullet.

"Luffy is bullet proof." Sabo said out loud.

"Seastone bullet." Izo answered him making Sabo widening his eyes realize Luffy condition now.

"I manage to removed the other bullet except one. That one is too near to his heart and I afraid if I try to remove it, it will cause him his life." Izo explained again making Sabo look toward his little brother with worried.

"Brat, who is he to you?" Whitebeard asked. Sabo look toward the captain.

"He is my little brother. Without him I'm nothing." Sabo answered with a tear escaping his eyes making the other shocked to heard their relationship.

"Are you Dragon's son also?" Namur asked.

"No. We are not blood related. We are sworn brother after all." Sabo answered and stroke gently Luffy messy hair.

"Marco get the den den mushi and contact the Strawhats." Whitebeard commanded and Marco instantly run out from the room to get the den den mushi.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble for you all but I need to make a call to the base and report it toward Dragon san before they start any plan to attack." Sabo bow down apologies remind Whitebeard of Ace action. He smile a little.

"Gurarara... Namur give him back his thing. We hope we can prevent any war toward this ship. The sea is vast and the adventure still calling toward us." Whitebeard said making Sabo agreed.

Namur give him his backpack and his top hat. Sabo pulled out a blue den den mushi from the top hat and tried to connect to Revolutionary Army base. Marco come with den den mushi in his hand and the blue den den mushi caught his attention.

"If I not mistaken Ace have one of those but in red color." Marco stated out. Sabo look toward the phoenix.

"Luffy gave it to him also?" Sabo said with surprise. The line on the other side is on and Dragon voice seem to answered it.

"Dragon san." Sabo said.

"Blue?" Dragon answered.

"Yes it is me. What's on the news is not true. Both of us is safe here and Whitebeard treat us kindly. Dragon san, I know the other worried but can you tell them that I'm alright especially Koala. I don't want any wars coming here." Sabo explained.

"Alright then I break out the news but for Koala and Hack I cannot tell them because both of them still go searching for you." Dragon said making Sabo cringed.

"Blue can you tell him to search for Law? It is our only hope to save Luffy." Thatch interrupted.

"What happen to Luffy?" Dragon asked. Sabo explained to him from the beginning.

"I see. I will try to search for him. You get some rest and I hope you return to us soon. My son that I never heard..." Dragon tried to crack a joke.

"Dragon san that really not a good joke." Sabo and the other sweat drop to hear it.

"Keep in touch soon." Dragon said and hang up leaving Sabo slump his head defeatedly.

"Gurarara... Let's call the Strawhats now." Whitebeard laughed out making Sabo smile.

The den den mushi ringing out loud. They all look at each other with wonder. Marco pick up the den den mushi and answered.

"Who's there yoi?" Marco asked.

"Marco?" Ace said.

"Ace?!" Marco replied.

They all turned toward Marco when Ace voice on the loud speaker.

* * *

"Okashira!" a fat guy with a meat on his hand running toward the red hair guy with three scar across his left eye. A guy with a cigarette turned toward the fat guy with wonder. A guy with a long dreadlocks hair also look toward the fat guy.

"What is is Lucky?" The red hair guy still sipping his sake from the bottle.

"Look!" Lucky open up the newspaper in from the three of them. The headline making the red hair shocked.

"What we gonna do Shanks?" the man with cigarette in his mouth asked. The dreadlocks hair guy also waiting for his answered.

"Yassop tell other prepare the ship. We have to visit Whitebeard. I know him. He never done something like this. Not with our Anchor." Shanks command. Yassop and Lucky run toward the ship.

"Are you sure? Need me to tell them on head?" the man asked again.

"Ben, we are not going for a war. We just visit them." Shanks said walking to ward the ship. Ben shake his head and trailing his captain from behind.

~ To be continue...

* * *

**AN : I really mean right? I didn't let them meet on this chapter. SHISHISHI... things getting messier... XP**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Shishishi... Sorry for my English. I know it hard to read with this kind of writing but I will try my best to write it for you all to understand. Thank you for supporting from the beginning till now. You all give me more inspiration and ideas to make this fic more interesting.****So, let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 26

"Ace... ~" Thatch cried out making Ace on the other line sighed.

"My son how are you?" Whitebeard asked.

"Well, I'm alright just some scratches." Ace answered.

"That not scratches, you just got your back slashed." Chopper interrupted making the Whitebeard pirate on the other line sweat drop.

A loud thud heard from the other line. The one that comment on Ace word seem to shout out panic while there seem other voice joining the panic shout. Marco look at Whitebeard. It's seem that Ace narcolepsy attack hit on the wrong time.

"It seem that the fire fist dead." A girl voice saying it casually. Marco sighed.

"Don't worry he just got narcolepsy attack. Who is this yoi?" Marco explained. The panic voice disappear and the voice of worry echo at the line.

"Nico Robin. Is our captain with you?" Robin tried to confirm.

"He is yoi. Blue also here." Marco replied.

"He's there?" a new girl voice asking for confirmation.

"Koala? What you doing there?" Sabo surprised.

"Chief! You alright? They didn't do anything to you, are they?" Hack asked back.

"Hack? No. I mean no. They didn't kidnap me just what the news said. The marine tried making us fight each other. I report to Dragon San already. How did you two end up with them?" Sabo explained.

"Where Luffy?" Zoro asked calmly.

"He's with me here also. The news about it also fake. " Sabo said again. A sighed of relief heard through out the den den mushi.

"That shitty captain follow the commander without telling us." Sanji said.

"Well, he is nice kid. We can't blame him." Thatch said.

"You did look into his eyes, are you?" Nami sighed.

"Why?" Thatch wondered.

"You really did look in his eyes. Let just say that is his greatest weapon." Nami sighed.

"How is Luffy san?" Brook asked.

"He's alright, we manage to remove the bullet from his body." Izo replied making the Strawhat tense up.

"Luffy kun is bullet proof." Jimbei said making the Whitebeard surprise to heard Jimbei voice on the other line.

"Jimbei?" Whitebeard stated.

"Oyaji. It's such a long time." Jimbei smiled.

"What you doing there Jimbei?" Namur asked.

"I'm sailing with them now. Where are you all now?" Jimbei asked again.

"How did bullet can harm Luffy? There something you didn't tell us." Zoro interrupted.

"The marines... They use the seastone bullet. It manage to hit him." Thatch explained.

"There's a but isn't it?" a new voice echo through the line. Each of the Whitebeard and Sabo didn't recognise the voice.

"There are one bullet I cannot remove." Izo said.

"Where is it?" Chopper the one comment on Ace not long ago asked.

"The bullet is too near to his heart. I afraid if we tried to remove it, that will endanger his life." Izo explained making them all shocked.

"There's no other way?" Nami asked with worried.

"I know we are pirate, even I have to beg you all I will do it. Please... Please... Please save Luffy. Please find Trafalgar Law and bring him here. He is the only one can save him." Even though they talking on the den den mushi, Thatch kneel on his knees and bow his head down toward the den den mushi. Marco and the other shock with Thatch action. Sabo surprise to see Thatch action.

"Just give us your location and we will sail toward you immediately." Franky said.

"You searche for Law?" Thatch tried to confirm.

"No need commander-ya. Just send us your location we will sail immediately." The new voice replied.

"Law? You Trafalgar Law? Help Luffy. Please! Please save Luffy. He is my brother." Sabo said and kneel down bowing his head down beside Thatch.

The Whitebeard surprised to see Sabo action. A second in Command of Revolutionary Army bowing down is head to the new Shicibukai just only to save his brother life. His action really similar to Ace while Ace is the wild one, Blue is the calm one.

"Don't worry he is pain to the ass but we are allies. It is my job to watch him also." Law replied.

"Who's the navigator yoi?" Marco asked.

"Give me the detail and we will sail right away." Nami answered.

* * *

On the other direction, a marine ship with dog figurehead heading toward the Whitebeard location. A grey hair muscular old guy with scar on the face and gottee accompanied by a boy with pink hair and blonde hair at his side. He is currently reading the newspaper.

"Newgate...!" He crumbled the newspaper.

"I think there must be a misunderstanding here." Coby the pink hair Marie said.

"If he try to harm my little Luffy they gonna pay for it." Garp said angrily. Coby and Helmeppo sweat drop.

* * *

"Where are you going yoi?" Marco asked when he see Sabo walking out from the captain cabin.

"Need some fresh air. If I sit there for too long, I gonna get myself more worry." Sabo answered.

"Don't overexert yourself yoi." Marco advised.

"Yup you must hear that mother hen said or he gonna lectures you all night." Thatch joked making Marco smack Thatch at the back.

"Pity on you." Sabo joked making Thatch annoyed. Other Whitebeard snickers.

"You as bad as Ace. Annoying!" Thatch said out loud making Sabo widen his eyes with interest.

"Thatch yoi..." Marco tried to calm his friend down.

"I'm annoying? For your information, the youngest laying on the bed there are far more worse than both of us." Sabo told them with smile.

"Another reckless idiot." Marco complained. Whitebeard laugh away to see his crew attached to both brat.

"THERE A SHIP COMING HERE!" shouted one of the Whitebeard from the Crow nest.

They all run toward the rail and looking at sea.

"THERE ANOTHER SHIP FROM THIS SIDE!" shouted the other Whitebeard from the Crow nest.

Sabo and the other looking at each other with wonder. One of the ship is Luffy ship. But who's ship that also coming toward them?

* * *

Earlier after the call already been hang up...

"Ahhhh... Zombie!" Chopper shouted out panic when he saw Ace waking up. The other just sweat drop.

"You need to get that treat Ace-ya." Law advised him. Ace look at Law surprise.

"Getting the role of big brother already?" Ace teased making Law annoyed.

"Well this is nothing much as long as I not getting stress up it only attack two or three times a day. Don't worry dear brother I got my medicine in case it become worst." Ace explained making Law sighed annoyingly.

"So, are we sail toward the Moby Dick already?" Ace looked at Nami with hope.

"It seem that out route are not calm enough. So i got other plan. After we power up we will be there in no time." Nami said.

"Nami it's already full. We can go with the plan now." Franky said while climb out from the energy room.

"What you gonna do?" Ace wondered.

"I hope both of you prepare for what coming next." Ussop said with proud.

"Fufufu... I hope no one will drop out." Robin joked making other sweat drop.

"We all set Nami cwhan!" Sanji climb down from the rope ladder at the sail.

"Yohoho... The course is clear." Brook said and jump down to the deck after looking toward the course they gonna sail.

"Hold on tight if you didn't want to drop out from the deck." Zoro advice while Robin stand beside him with a smile.

"These two really are creepy one." Koala said making Jimbei sweat drop.

"Super! You all ready? Here we go! COUP DE BURST!!!" Franky yelled.

Thousand Sunny burst up into the air and Nami instruct Zoro and Sanji to catch the wind with the sail while Franky controlling the helm. Law, Ace, Jimbei, Brook, Hack and Koala surprise to see the ship flying and sailing with the wind.

"I'm flying!" a voice with joys echoes on the deck. A figure with yellow raincoat standing happily on the figurehead and looking at the sea.

"Sunny is flying!" Chopper said with proud and happily dancing around. Ussop joined him afterward.

"This is one hell of ship you all got!" Ace complimented.

"Merry already sail up there and Sunny already sail down there. This ship will carry Merry dream with us to the end." Zoro said with pride. A small smile carve on his face.

"Well I never doubt it. Luffy is her captain after all." Ace replied.

They all smile and flying toward Whitebeard ship direction.

~To be continue...

* * *

**AN : Sorry for the late update. I got caught up with Natsume Book of Friend anime. I manage to marathon the anime from the season 1 till season 6. I really wish it continue. The cliffhanger really making me want to watch what gonna happen next to Natsume... (T. T) And suddenly I get the idea to write that fic. I just started but I don't know how far the story will go. I try my best. **


	28. CHAPTER 27

**AN : I know... I know... You all eager for the three idiot brother to meet? So, the chapter will come to an end soon. But... Maybe there are more to it? What do you all think?****Shishishi... It really fun making this fic. I really enjoy all the comment about this fic. Shall we continue?**

* * *

CHAPTER 27

"OYAJI! THERE SOMETHING FLY TOWARD US!!!" one of the Whitebeard on the Crow nest shouted. They all turn toward the thing that flying in the air. Sabo lean toward the rail closer to get a better look. Thatch and Marco on both side three step back from him. Whitebeard that sit on his chair regularly stand up. The other two ship also approaching toward them but not as fast as the flying thing above them.

"Prepare for the impact!" Marco yelled after they confirm the flying thing is a ship with a lion figurehead.

A blue sphere appear from the figurehead and suddenly the sphere spread until covering Sabo body. Sabo become alert. He instantly disappear from the Moby Dick and two figure appear standing at Sabo place. Marco and Thatch shocked to see a tall guy with a fur white and some spotted pattern hat carrying a small figure racoon like under his arm. The lion figurehead ship land beside Moby Dick safely and some of the Whitebeard cover wet with sea water after the landing impact.

"Trafalgar Law..." Thatch shocked to see the person he searching for appear in front of him.

Law look at them and turn toward the lion figurehead ship.

"Keep those two fire idiot from do anything reckless or I cut them both." He yelled.

"Now let get to business. Where Luffy-ya?" Law turned back toward Thatch and Marco. He look at them. Izo look toward Whitebeard asking permission to bring Law to his cabin. Whitebeard nodded his head. Izo walk toward Law and stand beside Thatch.

"Come with me. I bring you there. And what is this thing?" Izo said pointing toward Chopper.

"He is the Strawhat's doctor. Just bring us there and do our thing. We can talk after Luffy-ya is safe." Law replied and both of them hurry toward Whitebeard cabin.

* * *

Sabo land on the grassy deck of Sunny. He look at the figures standing on the deck one by one. A figure with cowboy hat walk toward him and cracking his finger while grip it tight. A devilish smile shown on his face. He began to fire up. Sabo sweat drop. He know what gonna happen next. Before he been punch out by Ace he need to run away first or his injuries will getting worse. Ace run toward him and tried to punch Sabo. Sabo manage to evade and running toward the rail and jump to Moby Dick deck causing Thatch and Marco surprise.

A fire fly toward Sabo and Sabo evade it with his own fire figure. Marco seeing the fire and he knew the fire is Ace who now trying to attack Sabo. Whitebeard amused to see both fire dancing on the Moby deck like both of them knew how to counterattack each other. Marco getting annoyed with it running toward the fire and manage to catch both of them with his haki. Both of them stop startled. Marco punch them both on the head making both of them winced holding their head.

"Serve both of you right." A girl with long wavy orange hair commented. The figures on the lion figurehead ship jump onto the Moby Dick on by one. Each of them feel a strong urge of protectiveness with them.

"Fufufu... Sorry for our interruption. It seem our captain giving you all some trouble." The long black hair woman spoke.

"May I know who you are yoi?" Marco asked and still holding both of the fire devil user with his hand.

"Nico Robin. I hope you not attacking us now or the blood will staining your ship. Fufufu..." Robin said making the other sweat drop.

"Marco let go of me." Ace struggled. Marco letting the two fire brother from his grip.

Ace punch Sabo on his face shocking both Marco and Sabo. Ace walk toward Sabo slowly. Sabo alert but he knew he deserved the next punch Ace gonna throw. He ready himself but he shocked to found that Ace didn't punch him but hugging him tightly. Marco and the others also surprise to see Ace hugging Sabo.

"Idiot! I thought you were dead. We thought you were dead. Stupid brother..." Ace said while crying making Sabo guilty.

"I'm sorry Ace. I forgot about you. I forgot about us." Sabo replied sadly. Ace touching Sabo face. The scar on Sabo face making him realize how Sabo feel to leaving all that thing behind him.

"Bo... I never think I see you again. You the first friend I ever had. Don't leave us again." Ace said and hugging Sabo with his dear life.

"I won't. Not when Lu is reckless enough to create havoc on the sea. Seriously, do you know each of his action causing me near a heart attack each time?" Sabo answered making Ace wipe his tear and laugh.

"That rubber idiot brother... He causing too much trouble. I'm getting enough headache from each of his action. Now Oyaji thinking on letting him join the crew." Ace replied making Sabo smile.

"Neh... I think he end up want to fight your captain for the title. Lu never sail under other flag." Sabo said.

"You know him my son?" Whitebeard interrupted.

"Oyaji, I'm sorry I making you worry. This Blue Gentleman is my first friend and my brother." Ace bow down apologised and introduce Sabo to his captain.

"Your brother?" Thatch curious. Marco crocked his eyebrow.

"Yes." Ace confirmed.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Sabo known as Blue Gentleman and a second in Command of the Revolutionary Army. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sabo bow down his head like a noble always do. Ace rolled his eyes.

"You still doing that?" Ace said.

"Yes and he always doing that to annoy anyone especially the noble." Koala answered making Sabo scratch his back head. All the Strawhat standing at the Moby Dick deck side by side.

"Koala, Hack! Nice meeting you again." Sabo wave toward his nakama.

"Annoy a noble yoi?" Marco wonder.

"Technically this brother of mine was a noble once and let just say he run away and throwing his noble status just to be free." Ace explained making the Whitebeard shocked to hear it.

"You know I wonder why you always wearing that noble like clothes. You really are from the higher up noble, aren't you?" Thatch said.

"If you wonder like that your deduction is correct actually." Sabo said.

"That the first time I heard that. Well I also curious who are you before you joining us." Koala also curious.

"You know who is the king of Goa Kingdom now?" Sabo giving them hint making Ace snickered.

"King Sterry. He is adopted son of Outlook III." Hack answered. Hack widen his eyes when he understand Sabo hint to them.

"You... Outlook III's son?!" Hack shocked.

"I was but after the killed me I'm just Sabo from the Revolutionary. But it really fun to tease them like this. It's really good to be free!" Sabo explained with a smile.

"Idiot brother. I won't let you leave until that rubber idiot brother of us heal." Ace said.

"Well I won't go even you ask me to leave until I get back both of you again. I miss all the fun while I got the amnesia." Sabo said with determination. Ace smile.

"CAPTAIN! THE TWO SHIP COMING TOWARD US... IT'S THE MARINES!" one of the Whitebeard shouted from the Crow nest. Each of them ready them self to prepare for battle.

"Curly eyebrow... You take the other one. Brook, Ussop you go with him. Jimbei, Franky you come with me." Zoro command.

"Tsk... I don't need you to order me around marimo. Nami chan, Robin chan..." Sanji replied while smoking.

"Don't worry we stand guard here." Robin interrupted with a smile on his face.

"Make sure you all don't let any of them near here or I raise your debt." Nami said making all of them sweat drop.

"Witch..." Zoro mumbled while Jimbei and Franky trail behind. They all sail near the marine ships with Sunny and hold on into the position to ready attack the ship.

* * *

"Okashira! We spot the Moby Dick!" Lucky yelled. Shank with Ben standing on his side looking toward the back of Whitebeard ship. It's seem that there are another ship sail away from the Moby Dick and heading toward the other two.

"Marines."Yassop said making Shanks wonder.

"We get close to Moby Dick. Signal to them we come just for a visit. I don't want to making more trouble here." Shanks commanded. The other crew immediately get in touch with the Whitebeard.

"Anchor..." Shanks said with worried. Ben just smiling with a sighed.

Oyaji! Akagami is here!" Namur yelled from the Crow nest when he saw Shanks ship sail slowly toward them. Whitebeard curious with Shanks action and he decide to let them Dock near the Moby Dick. Robin, Nami, Sabo and Ace looking at Shanks ship anchoring beside the Moby Dick.

Shanks, Ben, Yassop and Lucky walk toward Whitebeard. Marco already stand beside Whitebeard while the other surrounding them. All of them tense up looking at the red hair captain.

"What you doing here yoi?" Marco asked.

"Is it true he's here?" Shanks asked.

"Yes, you captain son is here." Whitebeard answered and look toward Ace. Shanks also looking at Ace with surprise. He walk toward Ace alone making Thatch run toward Ace and standing in front of him.

"He's ours." Thatch stated clearly making Ace surprise. Shanks looking at Ace while Sabo and Thatch tried to protect Ace side by side.

"You really have your mom freckles." Shanks said bluntly making Ace surprise. A sound of cannon ball interrupted their conversation.

"Pity on them. I hope they survive the attack. Fufufu..." Robin joked while enjoy watching his nakama fight. Nami sweat drop.

After a few minutes past, both marines ship is sanked down. One of the is cut into half while the other on fire. Sunny sail back toward the Moby Dick.

"That really one hell of crew. Just one shoot and one cut, he really got a strong crew I see." Shanks whistles impressed.

"Thank you for saving my brother back then." Sabo interrupted while bowing his head toward Shanks. Shanks surprised.

"Your brother?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Our brother really giving a hard time but thank you for saving his life from the Lord of the Coast." Sabo said again.

"I see. Where he is now?" Shanks asked them.

"Who's you refer to?" Whitebeard said.

"Monkey D Luffy." Shanks answered and touching his left arm. Whitebeard understand and lower his guard down.

"The news is not true and Lu is still inside. Law and Chopper are treating him now." Ace explained. Shanks feel relieved.

"We're back!" Ussop said while smiling with victory. The six of them jumped onto the Moby deck with a satisfying smile.

"How I gonna tell Chopper about this! Did you see how I shoot their sails?" Ussop said with proud without knowing Shanks and his crew looking at him. Yassop just stare at Ussop with surprise.

"Ussop...?" Yassop widen his eyes. He never thought he meet his son here on the Whitebeard ship. Ussop turn toward the man who called him. He also widen his eyes.

"Dad?!!!" Ussop shouted and run toward Yassop. A tears escape from his eyes. The other Strawhats smile fondly to see Ussop reunited with his father.

"This getting more crazier." Thatch said.

"I think we just wait here. Make yourself comfortable on this ship. We will not attack each other for now." Whitebeard welcoming the two pirates crew on his deck and laugh away.

"Thanks Newgate." Shanks said and sitting on the deck floor waiting for news about Luffy.

Ben just smile fondly toward his captain and standing beside the rail at the back of Shanks while Yassop and Lucky sitting down beside their captain. The Strawhats also sitting down waiting for any news from Law and Chopper. Zoro decide to take a nap making Nami furious and punch his head but he still sleep anyway. Because he know his captain is safe and his captain trust them all.

* * *

**AN : Well how is this chapter? I hope you all enjoy reading it. Again sorry for my grammars. Next chapter... How do you think Luffy will react to see Shanks and his two brother there? I can't wait... Hope i not getting any writer block after this. **


	29. CHAPTER 28

**AN : Sorry for the late delay chapter. Hihihi... I really got writer block. Shishishi...****Well, let's continue...**

* * *

CHAPTER 28

Law and Chopper accompany by Izo walking out from the captain cabin with a relief look. Chopper saw his nakama sitting nearby run toward them happily. Nami looking at Chopper with hope. Zoro was sleeping a while ago waking up and sitting beside Robin. His eyes dart toward the reindeer.

"How is he?" Nami asked with worried.

"We manage to remove the bullet with the help of Izo. He's okay now." Chopper answered making all of them relief.

"How worst is the injuries?" Sanji asked.

"Not so worst. Most of it heal properly." Chopper replied.

"Like at Water Seven?" Sanji asked again.

"Nope. This wound much lighter than that. Why?" Chopper wondered.

"well, I need to prepare something for the shitty captain." Sanji answered and lit up his cigarette.

"Just do the portion as usual. I bring him out here when all is done." Chopper said. Law looking at Chopper while crocking his eyebrow.

Sanji stand up while asking Franky and Ussop to help them set table here. The Brother still wonder what their little brother crew up to.

"Don't forget the sake." Zoro said and lay on his back again making Nami smack Zoro head.

"Go help them! You too!" Nami shouted to Zoro and command Brook to help them. Zoro mumble and walk toward the Sunny meaning that Brook dragging him toward the Sunny.

"He really bad with direction, isn't he?" Ace sweat drop.

"Try adding Luffy with him. You will never found a way out." Nami said making the three brother sweat drop even more.

"Sorry for troubling you Law. Thanks for saving Lu life." Sabo bowed down his head to Law. Ace just smile.

"Dear brother he still save him even we didn't ask. After all he's one of us now." Ace said looking at Sabo that still wonder the meaning behind Ace word.

"He never taking no for answer." Ace added making Sabo widen his eyes at Sabo.

"He never tell me." Sabo pouted making Ace laugh out.

"Neither with me also." Ace putting his hand over Sabo shoulder.

"So you not the older one anymore." Sabo stated out making Ace scowled.

"At least I still older than you." Ace answered back.

"Just by month." Sabo mocking him. Both of them instantly fight making the Whitebeard, Red hair and the Strawhat sweat drop.

"They totally a chaos." Thatch said making Izo and Namur agreed. Whitebeard just laugh out while Shanks smile.

"He sure have some dependent brother by his side." Shanks said while sipping sake from the sake cup.

"Having a brother like Luffy-ya really is great but I didn't know this two are reckless like him." Law said.

"Try putting them togather on the ship." Izo suggested.

"Owh this ship gonna break apart." Namur said.

"Oyaji, hope you consider yoi. One Ace is more than enough yoi." Marco cross his hand in front of his chest.

"No, he won't join you or any crew." Shanks looked toward the Strawhat crew setting some table on the Moby Dick fondly. A smile plaster on his face.

Whitebeard look at Shanks with wonder. The ex Roger's crew is planting high hope on the Strawhat captain. The brat he know is more mature with the time. He got his own crew now and sailing as one of powerful pirate. When he appear with one missing arm and his signature strawhat while visit for having some drinking season making Whitebeard wonder. Who is strong enough to done something like this with one of Roger brat. He soon will find out.

A shouted from the two reckless idiot making them turned toward Ace and Sabo.

"Hey, not fair!!!" shouted Ace and Sabo together. It seem that Law cutting both of their body into piece.

"Both of you making too much noise and it really making my head hurt." Law said making all of saw them sweat drop to see the scene.

"Tsk... You no fun." Ace said making Sabo laugh. A tick mark appear on Law head.

Sanji set all the food he bring from Sunny on the table. The smell of the food making some of the Whitebeard crews drool. Chopper run toward the captain cabin to get Luffy.

"What are you doing Sanji-ya?" Law looking at Sanji while turning Ace and Sabo back in pieces.

"The shitty captain need something to eat to gain energy for him to heal." Sanji answered.

"He's unconscious and we can use the IV drop at the infirmary to let some nutrient into his body." Izo replied.

Chopper in his human transform mode run toward Sanji while carrying Luffy. He put Luffy on the chair gently. Ace and Sabo stand beside Law and still thinking what the crew doing. Luffy snoring peacefully while sitting on the chair. Suddenly his hand move toward the food on the table and he begin to eat the food while his sleeping. This action making them shocked.

"He's eating while sleeping?!" Thatch yelled with surprise.

"It seem that the shitty captain invented it while we were at Water Seven." Sanji answered while putting another food on the table and clearing the empty plate beside him.

"Hahaha... It's Lu you talking about." Sabo laughed out with Ace.

"Hahaha... I didn't expect this from Anchor." Shanks laughed happily. Ben smirking while Yassop and Lucky joining Shanks laughing.

"Oyaji, let us prepare a feast." Thatch also joining the two brother laughing with Luffy antics.

Whitebeard approve making other cheers out loud. Shanks tell Lucky to bring some of their sake to Moby Dick. The Strawhat looking at the scenes with a fond smile. They still wonder how their beloved captain connect to the Yonko and be a brother of second command of Whitebeard and Revolutionary. Maybe they heard the story next time. But this time they just go with the flow. As long as their beloved captain is safe, that's all the matter to them.

* * *

The sun just rise up making Shanks yawning lazily. It's seem that they party through the night and Luffy still snoring peacefully. He smile looking at him. Ben awake not long before him just smile looking at his captain. He nudge toward Yassop and Lucky. He know the look from his captain. It is time to go.

"It's seem that it time for us to leave." Shanks walking toward Whitebeard and Marco standing beside him. Ben, Yassop and Lucky standing behind Shanks as usual.

"Don't you want to wait for him to awake, brat?" Whitebeard crocked one of his eyebrow. Marco also wonder even with his bored expression.

"We make a promise and he always keep his promise." Shanks answered.

"What promise?" Sabo asked while Ace and Law standing beside him. The other Strawhats also waiting for the answer after they all awake a few minute ago.

"Just tell him I will waiting." Shanks replied and walking away toward their own ship and continue sailing. The Whitebeard, the Brothers, the Revolutionary and the Strawhats just look toward the Red Hair Pirates ship sailing away from them with a lot of question on their mine.

"Meat~" a mumble from Luffy making them turned toward him.

Luffy open up his eyes slowly. The bright light hurting his eyes but he manage to open his eyes and saw a bunch of people looking at him with relief. Then he spotted Ace, Sabo and Law together. Without a warning, he flung himself toward them and wrapping the three brother in his rubber arms hugging them dearly.

"Ace! Sabo! Torao!" Luffy yelled with excitement while other pity for the three brother being hug tightly in Luffy arms.

"You should let them go now Luffy or they gonna get chocked." Zoro sighed. Luffy turned his head backward when Zoro talking behind him. The other just cringe looking at the scenes.

"Zoro! Minna!!!" Luffy yelled out and released his brother while looking around excited.

"Where are we? This isn't Sunny." Luffy calmed down and still wonder where he really are. Yes he saw his brother and his nakama but the feeling he feel right now is different. He look toward a big man that sitting on the chair while Marco standing beside him. The feeling come from him. He suddenly walk toward Whitebeard making others tense up. He stop a few feet from Whitebeard and stare at him. Whitebeard stare back at Luffy with wonder. A teen that can sense his little haki that he released earlier making him wonder. Not even Marco can detect this little amount of haki. They all wait for either of them speak.

"Ossan..." a serious tone from Luffy alarming the Strawhats and the other especially the three brothers.

"Can you poop?" he asked making all of people on the deck dead silent. They all shocking out.

Nami who regained from her shock smacking his idiot captain head hard making Luffy fly animatedly toward Zoro that catching him before been thrown over board.

"Of all the question you ask, you just need to asked that one!" Nami shouted with furious while Jimbei restraint her from beating their captain up.

"Gurarara! What a cheeky brat!" Whitebeard just laugh away.

"Sorry oyaji, Lu sometime can asked some stupid thing like that." Ace face-palm. Sabo and Law just sweat drop.

"He even asked me that when we first time meet." Jimbei walk toward Ace after he giving up restraint Nami from beating up Luffy while beating Zoro and Sanji at the same time. He amaze how the monster trio got beat up easily by their navigator.

"I think this is usual thing they done?" Sabo looking at the beaten monster trio.

"I already get use to it." Jimbei said laughing out. Sabo, Ace and Law smile fondly.

"Yosh! I made my mind!" Luffy shouted suddenly making all of them look toward him. Zoro stare at Luffy and smile. He know what Luffy try to said after this.

"What is it?" Sanji asked while puff out smoke. Zoro still smirking making Nami alarm.

"LET'S PARTY!!!" Luffy yelled while throwing out his both hand in the air.

Whitebeard laughed out loud and agree with him making Marco sighed defeated. Thatch dancing around and yelled party to the other. The Strawhats just sighed fondly and joining the Whitebeard cheers for party. Zoro laugh beside Luffy that already smile as bright as he can be. Ace and Sabo drag Law toward the partying pirates with joys. They never feel this free. Law just smile and feel grateful to meet the three brother and become one of their circle.

Sanji help Thatch to prepare the food while other tried to get the food supplied from the island. Luffy just stick close to his brother and often clinging at Sabo. Law just sit at the rail not far from them and enjoy the scenery. That day, they party until night.

* * *

Most of the pirates already passed out drunk. The only remain are Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Law, Marco, Whitebeard and Luffy.

"Brat!" Whitebeard called Luffy. Luffy that sit in front of him look at Whitebeard waiting for his question.

"Join us." Whitebeard said confidently while sipping his bottle of sake. Marco and the other surprise. Luffy still sitting there look toward Whitebeard without blinking.

"A Pirate King will not sail under any pirates flag but his own." Luffy answered without hesitation. Whitebeard stare at him with respect. A flash of Roger image shown at the back of Luffy. Whitebeard widen his eyes while widen his smile. Marco start to respect this rookie. Ace, Sabo and Law smile agree with Luffy. Zoro smile fondly with respect. His heart already determine to follow him till the end.

"Ossan! I know Ace is one of your crew but I need to ask in front of you." Luffy said making Marco and Whitebeard wonder.

"What is it, Lu?" Ace also wonder.

"Ace, Sabo will you join us to defeat Mingo?" Luffy asked making Law surprise.

"Mingo?" Marco puzzled.

"Doflamingo." Law answered making them widen his eyes except for Zoro and Luffy.

"That dangerous!" Sabo yelled.

"Bo, me and Law making alliance to defeat Mingo and Kaido. I will help Law even you said no." Luffy explained making Law surprise when Luffy just said his name correctly. Ace look toward his little brother than to his captain.

"Oyaji..." Ace said.

"Just go where you heart tell you. A pirate life is free and full of adventure. The ocean is vast." Whitebeard said making Marco smile. Ace surprise and smile at his captain fondly.

"We will wait for you yoi. Make sure come back to us alive." Marco said fondly. Ace wipe his tears that already fall to his cheeks.

"I think me and Ace will catch you soon. I need to go back to your dad first and get prepare. Let just said I want introduce him to his other son that he never knew." Sabo grinned while putting his hand over Ace shoulder. Ace crocked his eyebrow.

"Alright then, I see you at Dressroba." Luffy said and laugh.

"It's Dressrosa." Law corrected him.

"That's what I said, Torao. Shishishi!" Luffy stated making other sweat drop.

"Playing hooky?" Ace asked Sabo. Sabo just grinned sheepishly.

They all talk thought the night until each of them fall asleep peacefully. Whitebeard smile proudly toward Ace and his brother. The brat that will bring chaos to this era. He look toward Luffy that cuddle between Ace and Sabo. That brat to him will make a new era and become most powerful pirate. He even sure that brat will surpass Roger.

To be continue ~


	30. EPILOGUE

Epilogue

The sun rising up. The pirate one by one waking up and doing their own job. The Strawhat still sitting on the Moby deck with leisure. They talking among the self and making plan toward Dressrosa. One of the Whitebeard crew on the crow nest scouting around and spotted a ship coming toward them. He look carefully and widen his eyes when he saw a dog figurehead ship sail toward them.

"A marine ship coming!" He yelled making all of them tense up.

"Who is it yoi?" Marco asked.

"Garp!" He answered back making Marco cursed.

The three brother tense up. Ace, Sabo and Luffy looking pale making Marco and Law puzzled.

"Run!" Luffy yelled with panic. Ace and Sabo packing their things in a rush without thinking. They run toward Luffy that still panic and drag Law along the way.

"That shitty geezer!" Ace said while dragging Luffy.

"If that old man find out I still alive, I gonna die again from his fist of love." Sabo pushing Law from behind.

"MINNA! All aboard! SUNNY!!!" Luffy yelled making the Strawhat sighed and the two Revolutionary wonder.

After all of them on the deck of Sunny, a figure with yellow raincoat standing on the figurehead with a wide smile on his face. Ace and Sabo surprise.

"Sunny let's go!" Luffy commanded.

"_Yes, captain! Thank you for taking care of them_." Sunny said and turned toward Whitebeard and his crew.

Thatch jaw drop out. Izo, Namur and Marco still didn't believe what the saw. Whitebeard just smile. The other still in shocked with what they see and hear.

"I'm going with them now. I come back later oyaji." Ace said and bowed his head making Whitebeard proud. He laughed out.

"Ossan tell jiji I miss him. We going now! Thank you!" Luffy said.

"JIJI?!" The other Whitebeard crew yelled. Law and Jimbei surprised.

"Garp is your grandfather, Lu-ya?" Law asked. Luffy nodded and confirm while Ace and Sabo telling him Garp is a monster who want them to join marine and about his Fist Of Love.

"_MINNA hold on tight! We got to fly!"_ Sunny said while dancing on the figurehead. They all prepare and Sunny coup de burst out from there before Garp ship land beside Moby Dick. The Whitebeard crew looking at the flying ship with awe.

"The ship really did fly." Garp that already standing on the deck of Moby Dick said. The other surprise.

"Garp." Whitebeard looked toward the vice admiral.

"Bwahahaha! I hope the brat and my brat didn't cause you any trouble Newgate." Garp said with relief when he saw Luffy and Ace is safe and healthy. The blond in between them making him wonder who he is.

"Your brat, yoi?" Marco puzzled.

"I tried to trained them to be a strong marine. They against it and set sail to be a pirate." Garp irritated.

"All three of them?" Thatch asked.

"Three? What do you mean?" Garp wondered.

"That three brother really a bunch of chaos." Thatch replied. Garp remember the blond between Ace and Luffy. He recognised that blond. The blond that always with his two brat. His other grandson.

"The other brat alive?" Garp said with fond and relief tone. Newgate surprise to see the vice admiral reaction.

"Not three but four. They gonna get wild after this. Gurarara!" Whitebeard said while laughing out.

"Four?" Garp puzzled.

"Eventually, Luffy gained another brother with him yoi, Trafalgar Law." Marco stated making Garp surprised.

"Bwahahaha! Another brat. I will give him my fist of love too. Come Newgate, let's have some drink. We can talk all day. Let just said this is appreciation for saving and taking care for my four little devil." Garp said and laughed while command his subordinate to bring sake to Whitebeard ship. The other just let him be because they already used to his antics.

The end ~

* * *

**AN : This is the last chapter of this fic. If you asking if there any sequel after this, yes there are but I won't published it yet. Thank you for your all support and I hope you will support my next fanfic after this. Thanks!**


End file.
